Not always Black and White
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: The time was coming and he was going to have to make a choice: give up his humanity and save the people he loves or abandon them when they need him most. He better decide because time is running out. Steve/Danno Slash Warning.
1. something evil this way comes

It was the nightmare again. For some reason it had continued to plaque his dreams for the past five nights. And it always ended the same, with him kneeling down in front of a cloaked figure, others in similar cloaks surrounding them as the stranger is handed a chalice.

All that is revealed to him of the cloaked figure is a pale arm that holds the chalice down to him, he somehow knows that the stranger wishes him to take it and wait for his orders. He does not look at the contents of the chalice but he can smell its copper tang. Even with this knowledge he does not resist the stranger's next words.

"Drink my son, and you shall join your fellow brethren"

Without hesitation he lifts the edge of the chalice to his lips and greedily gulps down its contents. Immediately he knows what it is he's drinking, blood! But his lips do not pull away no matter how much his mind screams at him to stop! Not until the chalice is empty and the blood is sitting like lead in his belly does he finally pull away and take a large gulp of breath.

His release is short lived though as his body begins to tremble and the blood in his veins feel like fire searing through every vein in his body, burning him from the inside out.

The chalice clatters to the stone floor and his body collapses to the side, continuing to violently tremble and the fire increasing to his very soul. He was in so much pain that he doesn't even realize he's screaming but his screams soon become ragged coughs as his lungs begin to feel like their being filled with sand.

he could feel consciousness leaving him, but he knew that this was only the beginning. Before his eyes closed the hooded figure kneels down beside him and places a pale hand on his cheek, seemingly in a form of comfort.

"Rest now my child, when you awaken you shall be whole once more"

As his eyes slowly flicker close he manages to look up into the stranger's hood and see two glowing red eyes staring down at him.

And then his alarm wakes him up, doing its same job as the five days before today: stopping him from discovering who the red eyed stranger is.

Slapping the alarm off he collapsed back against his mattress and turned his head to look at the time, 5:00 AM, meaning he had 25 minutes to get ready for work and head down to HQ.

Pulling the covers off he sat up and placed his feet on the bare floor, running a hand through his sleep mused hair he swiftly pulls himself up and begins his morning routine of push-ups, sit-ups then finally his morning swim.

But as he was walking outside to his private little beach area a feeling of unease swept over him, cementing him in his tracks. Someone was here, someone he had no desire to EVER see again.

"Figured you'd be up at this time, always the same routine with you; like clockwork, it's one of the many things I like about you Steve" said the voice, approaching him from the shadows of the trees.

He finally turned in that direction and plastered a deathly glare onto his features, making it clear that she was not welcomed here.

She laughed at his expression.

"Wow, I haven't seen you look that intense since we were what...17? 18? It was somewhere along that timeline" the stranger commented, continuing to walk towards him until the rising sun revealed the hidden voice.

She looked the same as she had twenty years ago; same evil smirk, dark uncaring eyes, ivory skin that practically glowed, coal black hair pinned up with a cherry blossom and a walk that oozed sex appeal. Her clothing was that of a silky white sundress with red blossoms scattered around in the print. She was like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

If he didn't know of the evils she had committed, or what she was for that fact, he would probably be crashing his lips against hers and start grinding against her like a wild animal. But those feelings were gone and replaced by a deep underbelly of hatred

"Am I really going to do all the talking? Come on Steve, I came here so that we could talk, maybe have a few drinks, a swim and then maybe if you're feeling up to it a romantic dinner for two?, my treat" she smiled, her white teeth looking especially sharp.

He remained impassive.

Walking up to him she ran a hand down his bare chest, her sharp nails almost nicking his skin, but he didn't flinch, he wouldn't let her have that kind of control over him, not again.

She pouted her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his neck and licked a trail up his pulse point, but he still remained stoic.

"Come on Steve, don't be like this. It was twenty years ago! Don't you think it's time to put all that behind us and let bygones be bygones?" she sighed, her hands now resting at the nape of his neck.

This was when he finally moved.

Lifting his arms he firmly grabbed her by the arms and gripped them until he heard a bone snap; she hardly flinched, as expected, but he continued anyways.

"You listen to me, and you damn well better pay attention because I'm only saying this once: get off my island, now, and don't you ever come back because if I see you again I'm going to kill you and I'm going to take my time! I'll slowly peel each layer of skin off of that pretty little body of yours then I'll burn each area with my own little concoctions of various acids and by the time I'm done with you there even won't be a body" he threatened, his grip seeming to increase with each threat.

When he was done speaking he released her and she backed away from him, a glare now dominating her features.

With practiced ease she easily reset the bones in her arms, the cracking and pop of the bones going back into their places echoing in the early morning.

"I'll take that as a no then" she said, nonchalantly checking her nails.

He walked back up to her and looked her dead in the eyes, her cold stare staring deep down into the blackness of his own soul.

"You're not welcomed here anymore, so do as I say and get the hell out of here before my threat becomes a reality and don't think I'm bluffing cuz I've been dreaming of ways to kill you for many years now" she held his gaze for a few more moments before looking away and placing a stray hair behind her ear.

She sighed, then met his gaze again.

"Fine, I'll leave, for now anyways but before I go I should warn you that its almost time Steve and don't think that you can hide from them because they'll find you, just like they found your father. You've been having the dream haven't you? It's the sign that your initiation is about to start" she leaned up close to him,

"If I were you, I'd start preparing" before she pulled back she placed a kiss on his cheek that felt like acid had just been pressed forcefully against his cheek. When she did pull away she started for the screen door, turning to him one last time she spoke,

"By the way, your partner's here"

A loud knocking resonated through the house, followed by Danny's yelling to open the damn door or else he was going to break it down.

Quickening his pace he was just about to pass her when he stopped and coldly told her to leave his property. He made sure to add that she was to go back the way she had come, knowing that her path would not be seen by Danny.

Once she was gone he got closer to his front door and heard Danny counting down, probably counting down until he kicked the door in. Before he could destroy his door Steve unbolted the deadlock and swung the door open, freezing Danny in mid kicking position.

Dropping his leg and straightening himself out, he put on his usual scowl and crossed his arms.

"What the hell took you so long? Didn't you hear me yelling?" he demanded, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Sorry I was in the back, didn't hear you until you threatened to, and I quote, "break my damn door down!" which by the way you would have paid for a replacement" turning, he walked into the living room and picked up the plain black shirt he had left out and slipped it on.

Danny entered the house and closed the door behind him, walking over to where Steve was picking up his badge and unlocking his gun from the safe hidden behind his father's desk.

Taking one look at the bags under Steve's eyes and his pale complexion he could tell that Steve had had another restless night.

"You look like shit" he commented, leaning against the bookcase.

Steve turned to him and sent him a sarcastic smile, "thanks Danny, hey you wanna insult my Navy training while you're at it?" he lashed out, really not feeling up to their usual banter today.

Danny held his hands up, as in surrender, and took a step back.

"No need to get testy! All I meant is that you look like you barely got any sleep last night" he lamented, wondering what had caused his partner/boss's bad mood.

Sighing, Steve closed and locked the safe.

"I'm sorry Danny, your right I didn't get much sleep last night and I apologize for lashing out at you. It won't happen again" he apologized, and when his apology was met by silence he looked at Danny and saw that he had a shocked expression on his face.

He was shocked, getting an apology from Steve was like trying to get blood from a stone.

"Your willingly apologizing? Damn you must be sick or something because the Steve I know would've just given me a sarcastic remark and acted like nothing had happened" he replied, still a little shell shocked at the way Steve was acting.

"Well don't get too used to it, I'll be back to my sarcastic crazy self once I get a good night's sleep" brushing past him he walked to the back of the house to change out of his shorts and into his cargo pants and laced up his shoes.

Danny waited until he returned to tell him why he had come down.

"We got a case, a big one; the governor's been reported to be missing and there were signs of a struggle in her office...they also found blood. The labs running a comparison now" Danny reported, knowing how close Steve was to the governor he knew that this case was going to hit him hard and he knew that it would be better to tell him face to face instead of over the phone.

Steve stood there in stunned silence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Governor Jameson was missing and it was likely that she had been kidnapped for some nefarious reasons, because only someone or a group of people would kidnap a governor with as much power as Jameson if they wanted something extremely big.

"You've been to the scene then?" Steve asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Yeah, just got back from it. Kono and Chin are looking for evidence and asking around for witnesses. Chin was going to call but I told him that I would tell you myself, I figured you wouldn't want to hear this over the phone" Danny explained, showing a caring side of him that he rarely let anyone see. But Steve was special, in so many ways.

There was a short moment of silence between the two before Steve made the first move and headed towards the door, Danny trailing behind him.

When they reached the camaro Danny wordlessly tossed Steve the keys and got into the passenger seat. Steve hopped behind the wheel and it wasn't long before they were cruising towards the governor's office.

The car was silent as they drove, something that at one time Danny would have loved but Steve was a talker, he was never quiet and this Steve sitting beside him was a shell of the man. He needed to do something. So he asked a question that he knew would get a reaction out of him.

"So, do you want to tell me about the dreams you've been having?" he asked, actually managing to catch Steve off guard.

Without taking his eyes off the road he replied, "and what dreams might those be?" he asked, anxious about the direction this conversation was going.

"Well its obviously nightmares or something because it's a common side effect in our line of work. Sometimes I have nightmares about people we've put away breaking out of prison and hurting the people I care about and sometimes it's just flashes of faces of the victims that I couldn't save. Just talk to me man, I know I'm not normally a touchy feely guy but I can see that it's really got you messed up and you need to let it out before it gets you or someone else killed" Danny was practically begging at the end, his own emotions trying to bubble up to the surface but he squashed them back down. He needed to be strong for Steve right now.

Steve was tempted, he really was, but he couldn't tell Danny about his nightmares. In a sick way he actually wished his dreams were about past arrests coming after the people he cared about or even flashes of victims but they weren't. His dreams depicted a scene that had yet to pass.

But for Danny's sake he would have to lie, because not answering would only make him even more worried about him.

"Like you said, I've been having some vivid dreams lately; almost like a walk down killer lane but don't worry about me, I'll be fine just have to let the nightmares run their course...thanks for the session by the way" he smirked, showing off that sarcastic witty part of himself.

Danny mocked glared at him but joined in on the laughter, he knew that Steve had purposely said that to take the tension out of the air and he was grateful for that. He wasn't used to having conversations like this with the people he worked with, especially not a male co-worker, whom he was slowly but surely falling for.

After that break of tension the car ride was a little more relaxed, of course Steve was still anxious about the Governor's potential kidnapping but his emotions were under better control now.

They pulled to a stop in a parking spot in front of the building where the Governor's office was located. HPD squad cars were parked haphazardly in various locations and a barrier had been put up to keep the reporters and onlookers back.

As they were getting out of the car Steve spotted Kono walking towards them, an evidence bag with something inside it. She stopped before Steve and handed him the bag.

"We found this lodged between a filing cabinet and a bookcase. There was some blood splattered on a few of the pages. We've collected some samples and they're being analyzed at the lab right now" she said, watching Steve examine the evidence.

It was an old bible, the pages looked to be worn with age and the spine of the book was slowly starting to fall apart.

"Be sure to look for fingerprints on the pages as well. It may be a long shot but maybe our perp. touched some of the pages" he handed the bag back to Kono and she nodded her head and headed for her car to bring the evidence to the lab.

Walking around the perimeter one of the officers nodded them on, recognizing them as 5-0.

"There's going to be a lot of suspects, especially since we're dealing with one of the most powerful persons on this island. Something tells me you're not going to be getting that sleep that you oh-so-desperately need" Danny held the door open for Steve and then walked in behind him, analyzing the area as they walked to the Governor's office.

They passed a few CSU's on their way and a few police officers who were there as backup for the CSU's as they worked.

Entering the office their eyes trailed across the wreckage of the room. The furniture was overturned, papers and various office supplies were scattered across the floor, the computer and hard drive looked like it had been smashed to bits and there was broken glass on the floor from a broken window. But what had caught Steve's eye was the blood splatter on the wall behind the officer's desk.

Danny had walked over to Chin to get some more information off of him while Steve walked behind the desk and took a closer look at the blood splatter. The amount of blood wasn't as much as he had originally thought but it was still enough that there was cause for some concern, turning he walked to the desk and scanned that as well but froze when he noticed something on the shattered screen of the computer.

He leaned closer and narrowed in on the screen and saw that the cracks in the computer weren't random, they made a familiar design, one that made his heart stutter.

The design was a calling card, to him from **her**, and suddenly he knew exactly who had taken the governor.

His phone suddenly started to ring, looking at the screen he saw that it was an unknown caller but he had a feeling he knew who was calling. Accepting the call he held it to his ear.

"Hello Steven, I'm sure by now you've figured out that I've taken the Governor and have found my little calling card so how about we get down to business?" she walked around the chair that the unconscious Governor was tied down to.

Steve noticed that Danny was looking at him so he quickly made up a lie,

"Mary, hey what's going on?"

he walked out of the room and out into the hallway, quickly walking until he reached a secluded part of the house.

"Let her go Dana, this problem is between you and me so let the Governor go and we can talk. All your doing is wasting the authorities time, so do the smart thing and let the Governor go, in exchange I'll meet you at the BluWater Grill in one hour and we'll talk" he bargained, making the meeting place in a public area so that she wouldn't pull something.

There was silence on the other end.

"Fine, BlueWater Grill it is. I guess we'll be having that romantic dinner after all. See you soon" she hung up and turned to face a now conscious Governor.

Strutting over to her she bent down until they were nose to nose, and spoke.

"You and I are going to have some fun" out of nowhere she produced a scalpel and hovered the tip in front of the Governor's left pupil. The Governor's eyes widened in fear and a muffled whimper escaped her.

Dana laughed.

This was going to be fun indeed.


	2. A Brewing Storm

A/N: Note that in this story I am making Steve 34 and Danny 33. I don't know how old they really are but this note has relevance. So please Read! Also, Steve is a bit darker in this chapter. You've been warned.

Putting his phone away he ran a hand down his face, a headache coming on from all the shit that was hitting the fan.

He should have known she would pull something like this, when Dana didn't get something she wanted she did whatever she had to in order to acquire whatever it is she wanted, and this time around she wanted a sit down with Steve.

Fan-Fucking-Tastic!

Taking a deep breath he turned and walked back into the office, not bothering to hide his anxiety because it was expected of him to be anxious, one of his close friends had been kidnapped.

"Okay, we know that there are security cameras located all around this building, but we also know that there aren't any cameras in this office due to security risks. I want the footage from all of the cameras in this building and out, maybe one of them caught a look at our perp." he said, he knew that analyzing those tapes would take hours, giving him enough time to sneak away and meet up with Dana.

"I'll go talk to the security then" Chin volunteered, walking out of the office to find the security unit.

Danny walked over to him,

"We're going to find her Steve, and besides the Governor is a tough lady she's not going to go down without a fight" Danny assured him.

Steve knew she was, but Dana wasn't your tip of the mill kidnapper, she had ways of torturing people that are too gruesome to think about.

"Yeah, I know she is but if she's hurt then her chances of surviving are decreasing every second" Steve walked back over to the desk and took another look at the calling card.

She wasn't going to get away with this. Not this time.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin had managed to get the security footage and Kono had gotten the results of the blood analysis; the blood on the wall belonged to the Governor and the blood in the bible was hers as well. They had dusted for prints but only came up with the Governor's, so they so far only knew that the Governor had been hurt, badly.

While the rest of the team was busy watching the security footages Steve managed to slip out without anyone noticing.

Or so he thought, Danny had noticed but didn't call him on it because he figured he was going to get some air; he was really stressed out by this case and they needed him to be as level-headed as Steve could get.

As Steve was walking towards his truck out of the corner of his eye he saw a black hooded figure standing on the other side of the parking lot. Whipping his head to the right he sees no one. He would love to say that he was only imagining it but he couldn't, the kind of people that his initiation would take place with were not, 'normal'.

Quickening his pace he quickly unlocked his door and jumped inside, loudly slamming the door behind him. His heart was racing and his breathing was labored; they really were coming for him, and the scary part was that he **knew** he couldn't fight them, he wasn't powerful enough.

Starting his truck he put it into reverse and backed out of his spot then put it in drive and sped out of the lot, his speed going well over the safe limit.

His path to the restaurant remained miraculously clear and he was glad for that, in this moment in time God was looking down on him, he just hoped that protection continued.

Finally arriving at the restaurant he got out of his car and handed a valet his keys, who in turn gave him a ticket stub.

Entering the restaurant he walked over to the hostess and was about to ask for a table but was stopped when a voice called out.

"Steven! Over here darling, I was wondering what was taking you so long" Dana called, waving to him from a table near the booth.

Walking away from the booth he approached the table for two, and stood behind the chair. A stony expression on his face.

"Please sit, sit! We have a lot to discuss" Steve pulled the chair out and sat down, a menu from a waiter was placed before him but he didn't pick it up.

The waiter stood beside the table, waiting for them to decide what wine they wanted.

Dana looked over the selection and chose the Abacus Wine.

The waiter nodded and wrote the order down and plucked the offered wine menu from Dana's hand, "I shall return shortly with your choice" he then walked away towards the kitchen doors.

She picked her meal menu back up and began scanning the pages for what she wanted to dine on.

Steve continued to sit there in silence.

"I think I'll have the Shoyu-Ogo Poke, it sounds absolutely divine, and you?' she looked up from her menu and noticed that he still had his stony expression on and hadn't picked up the menu.

Putting her menu down she leaned across the table and whispered, "at-least pretend to look at the menu, people are beginning to stare" sitting back she picked her menu back up and looked for a side dish.

Standing up from the table he spoke, "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back" he stepped around the table and headed towards the men's room but with a quick glance behind him to make sure she wasn't looking he reverted his direction to the right towards the kitchen area.

The waiter that had taken their order was coming out with a bottle of Abacus Wine and two wine glasses on a silver platter, Steve made eye contact and motioned him to behind the wall so that they couldn't be seen by the diners, especially Dana.

He took out his badge and held it up for the man to see, "I'm with 5-0, listen that woman I'm with is a potential suspect in a case that I'm conducting and you need to know that she is extremely dangerous and possibly armed" he started, making up the story as he went, this guy looked gullible enough to believe it.

The man's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what should I do, should I call the police?" he asked, unsure and anxious about the situation that was going on, he hadn't been trained to deal with this kind of situation.

Steve tucked his badge away and calmed the man down, "just act as you normally would, take orders, bring out the food just do your job. I'll handle the situation" the waiter was about to go out and deliver the wine but Steve grabbed his arm, abruptly stopping him.

"The only way to safely take her down and get her down to the station is by knocking her out, she won't go quietly and she will likely put up a fight, and people could get seriously hurt or worse. Hand me one of the glasses" he requested, releasing his arm.

The waiter took off a glass from the platter and handed it to him, curious as to what he was going to do.

Digging into his pocket Steve produced a small plastic baggy with a white powdery substance inside. Opening the bag he sprinkled a bit of the powder into the bottom of the glass so that she couldn't see the flakes.

"What is that?" the waiter asked, afraid that it was possibly poison.

Steve noticed the tremor in the man's voice so he soothed his fears, through another lie.

"Don't worry, its just a sleeping sedative all it will do is make her drowsy and fall asleep" Steve pocked the bag and placed the glass back on the tray.

"Make sure to give her that glass, I can't afford a screw up that could let her get away" he instructed.

The waiter nodded and walked away from the wall and out into the restaurant dining area.

Steve waited a few minutes before walking back out into the dining area. He walked back to his table and saw the waiter placing the glasses down, he discreetly checked over Dana's shoulder to make sure that the glasses were right and he was pleased to see that they were.

"There you are! Whatever took you so long/" she asked as he took his seat.

"There was a line" he replied, watching the waiter pull out a corkscrew.

"The wine you ordered, fresh out of the brewery" the waiter popped the cork then poured a sip full of wine in each glass.

Steve watched her pick the glass up and inhale the aroma of the wine, then taking a sip.

She sighed in bliss, "delightful! Leave the bottle please" she said watching the waiter fill her glass to the appropriate amount.

Steve simply watched her as the waiter filled his own glass, counting down until the poison took effect.

Leaving the bottle on the table he then took out his ordering pad

"I'll have the Shoyu-Ogo Poke, with a side order of Cesar Salad" she smiled and handed the waiter he menu, she looked at Steve expectantly.

"Nothing for me thanks, I've all ready eaten" he wordlessly handed the waiter his menu, not once taking his eyes off of Dana.

"Your order should be ready in about 20 minutes" he then took his leave and headed back to the kitchen to place the order.

Dana took her glass back up and took another sip, Steve's eyes watched the movement in her neck as she swallowed.

"Tell me where the Governor is Dana, we can end this right now before innocent people get hurt" he requested, all ready knowing the answer by the uncaring smile that graced her poisonous lips.

She leaned forward in her seat, "you know I don't like to make anything easy, especially when it comes to you Steven" a look of shock started to cover that carefree look off her face.

Steve formed an evil glint of his own and leaned forward in his seat, his voice low and dark as he spoke,

"You feel that Dana? That's my own little concoction, took me months to find the right elements that would make a poison that affects even us" he told her, picking up his glass and taking a long drink from it.

Sweat began to gather at her brow and a barely concealed tremble rocked her body.

"You have exactly 20 minutes to tell me where your keeping the Governor or else all those chemicals running through your body will gather in your heart and kill you in a very painful and very bloody way. Or, you tell me what I want to know and I'll give you the antidote" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial with a light blue liquid in it.

The trembling became more violent and the lower part of her body began to go numb.

"P-poisoning St-Steven? I tho-ught th-that was a wo-woman's tr-trick" she stuttered, grasping the table to try and get some grounding.

Steve chuckled and took another drink from his glass then lifted the bottle of wine and poured himself some more.

"I figured that poison was a great opportunity to show you how I feel about you; to me you are like poison that is slowly killing me from the inside out. Now, you have approximately 18 minutes to tell me where your keeping the Governor" he repeated,

"Tick-Tock" he dangled the antidote in the air then re-pocketed it.

Dana looked around the room, some people were glancing over at them every now and then but continuing to dine. Humans, God's toys and the Devil's hand-me-downs, only receiving them when they were broken.

She looked Steve directly in the eye, to the best of her ability considering her vision was clouding up.

"You're goi-gong to have to dr-drag my cor-corpse out because I'm not tel-telling you shit!" she spat, managing a slight glare.

Sighing, Steve got up from his chair and walked around to her.

"You wanna play hardball? Let's play hardball then!" dragging her up from the seat he took the handcuffs that he kept in his pocket during his daily duties as an officer of the law.

He slipped the cuffs around her wrists and tightened them until she gasped in pain.

"Yeah, altered them a little, just for you" he pulled her away and around the table to the exit, dropping a hundred dollar bill on the table for the wine.

"Aren't you g-going to r-read me my r-rights?" she gritted, somehow managing to speak through the pain.

He laughed, "those rights are for every HUMAN being, last I checked the only thing human about you is your vanity. Besides, I'm not arresting you, think of it more as a hostage situation" he taunted, pushing her through the double doors to his truck.

Coming to the valet he handed the stunned valet his ticket, who wordlessly took the ticket and handed him his keys.

"Thanks" he muttered, continuing to lead him to his truck.

She almost collapsed when they made it to the truck but Steve caught her and leaned her against the passenger side door.

"15 minutes left Dana, the sand is halfway gone and that poison is now slowly entering your heart. Don't think I won't let you die because I will, after all I have other ways of getting what I want" he threatened, pulling out all his tricks.

Her eyes widened when a stabbing pain pierced her heart, the feeling reminiscent of a heart attack.

"You're n-not strong e-enough! Y-you hav-en't r-reached in for years!" she retorted, gasping when another pain stung her aching heart.

Pulling her up from the car he dragged her deep into the alley then roughly pinned her against the wall.

"It doesn't matter how strong I am, your all ready weak so it won't take much doing on my part" lifting his hand a chilling dark glow emitted from his hand.

Dana weakly tried to pull herself free from his grip but he didn't even let her make a budge.

"There's still 12 minutes left until that last grain of sand drops and 1 minute left until I forcefully take the answer from you and as you said before I'm out of practice so I might 'accidentally' scramble something up while I'm in there and leave you a drooling mess!" he threatened, moving his hand towards her temple.

His hand kept moving until it was a centimeter away from her until she finally cracked.

"Okay! Okay, she's in a st-storage u-unit at the docks! Now give me the anti-dote!' she exclaimed.

"What' s the number?"

"TR 18" she answered, slinking back against the wall.

The dark glow flickered out and he released her.

"You see, you could have just told me that and we wouldn't have had to through all this" he lectured, pulling her up from the ground and then proceeded to lead her out of the alley.

She weakly started to struggle but that didn't last long because her vision wavered again and she collapsed.

Her heart was on fire!

"G-give me the an-antidote" she whimpered down from the sidewalk. A crowd was starting to gather but Steve showed them his badge and ordered everyone to move along or else he would arrest them all for loitering. After the threat of being arrested people quickly scattered.

Steve re-clipped his badge and squatted down beside her.

"You'll get the antidote once I'm standing in front of a living Governor Jameson not a second faster; now c'mon your ruining that pretty little dress of yours" he grabbed her by the arm and roughly yanked her up and dragged her to his car, unlocked the door and pushed her inside, slamming the door behind her.

Steve jogged around the front of his truck then unlocked the driver's door and jumped inside, pulling the door closed.

"Better pray that traffics good because otherwise you might die before we even get there" pulling out from the curb he reversed to drive and turned the lights that he had recently installed.

The drive to the dock took 5 minutes, leaving Dana only 7 minutes to lead him through the maze of units until they reached the right one.

He checked the lock and saw that it was locked. Getting his lock-picking kit out he kneeled down in front of the lock and got to work.

Dana slumped against the storage unit on the opposite side. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open and her pulse was racing along with that it felt like she was trapped inside a sauna.

A click came from the lock and Steve quickly yanked the lock off then stood up and pulled the door open. Once the door was open he could see the Governor, slouched so he couldn't see her face but he knew it was her, tied down to a chair in the center of the room. What concerned him even more was that she appeared to be unconscious.

"Governor Jameson!"

Steve dashed to her and felt for a pulse, he was thankful when he found one but it was faint.

"Governor Jameson? Can you hear me?" he asked as he went about untying her.

There was no response.

Outside Dana was now laying on the concrete, her heart beginning to seize, mustering up the little strength she had remaining, she hollered,

"Steve!"

Inside Steve heard her cry and contemplated letting her die but the human and rational part of him knew that he couldn't let her die...yet.

Taking his time he walked out of the unit and sauntered over to Dana who's breath was coming out in shallow gasps.

He knelt down in front of her and took the vial out, popping the lid off he lifted her head up and, pulling her mouth open he dumped the contents into her abyss of a mouth.

She choked, and spluttered from the sudden liquid and as a resulted tried to spit it out but Steve clamped his hand over her nose mouth, forcing her to swallow.

"You want the damn antidote but yet you try spitting it out, life or death Dana, you choose!" he realized that he could remove his hand but he chose not to, he deserved to have a little fun.

Dana weakly struggled under his hand, frantic to get some air but she was too weak.

"I should kill you right now, keep my hand over your only ways to breath and watch you slowly suffocate...but you deserve a much more gruesome death than that! So I'm going to savor this for just a few more moments and then I'll let you breathe again" he said, his eyes piercing down into her heartless eyes.

As he looked down at her he thought back to the day that he had vowed to one day kill her...

_~Flashback ~_

_A storm was brewing on the horizon, the waves were crashing against the rocks and the sky was black as oil._

_Two fourteen year olds were standing on the beach, one with a gleeful look on her face, the other a nervous one. _

_"Dana, I'm not sure we should be doing this! Our parents said that its too dangerous! We should go back to my house and wait out the storm!" a young Steve yelled over the rumbling of the thunder._

_A young Dana huffed and turned away from the violent tumbles of the ocean. _

_"Don't be such a wuss! Besides, the elders want us to practice so that when the time comes we'll be prepared, now be quiet! I'm concentrating!" she turned back to the water and closed her eyes._

_Steve pulled his coat tighter around his body in order to obtain some more body heat._

_This was a bad idea._

_They had been out for about an hour now and the whole time was spent with her 'concentrating' and him wanting to go back home and go to sleep in his nice warm bed._

_Just as he was getting ready to tell her that he was going home a loud boom echoed through the night air, startling both Steve and Dana. _

_He was about to pass it off as lightning but then a loud cracking sound came, seemingly from the water and the cracking became louder, almost as if it were moving towards them._

_"Dana...what did you do?" Steve walked up beside her, staring out into the water. _

_Dana shook her head, "I don't know, but whatever it is...it's powerful" a dark smile crawled across her face. _

_Steve looked at her and he actually felt fear towards her. _

_Suddenly, the ground beneath them shifted, causing them to crash into each other and what followed next was both amazing and horrifying. _

_The water appeared to be disappearing and they soon saw why, a large open crack was making its way towards them and was sucking in sea creatures and water as it traveled. _

_Steve began to feel the pull of the strange wind, trying to pull him into the crack but he fought against it and pulled Dana out of the way just in the nick of time as the crack passed by them and continued its journey across the beach._

_It was headed towards the road. _

_"Dana, whatever your doing stop it!" Steve shouted, rain splattering down on them and thunder and lightning rumbling and clashing in the clouds._

_Dana just stood there, an empty look in her eyes._

_Steve walked around so that he was in front of her and, grabbing her by the shoulders, shook her._

_"Snap out of it! You need to stop this now before people get hurt!" a loud strike of lightning struck overhead, illuminating her vacant face. _

_"I can't" she whispered, almost too low for Steve to hear._

_Letting go of her Steve looked back to the direction the crack had gone. _

_Car alarms went off, the sound of brakes screeching and helpless cries of people ghosted through the air. _

_They both remained frozen, unable to move. _

_+~1 hour later~+_

_Steve and Dana were back at his house, seated in the kitchen, two mugs of hot chocolate in front of them but neither of them were moving to drink from them. Steve's dad was out in the city, helping the fire department and FEMA help and rescue people._

_A knock on the door startled them but Steve stood up and went to answer it. _

_Unlocking the door Steve was taken aback when he saw that it was his father, and by the look on his face something was wrong. His eyes looked haunted and it looked like he had been crying. _

_"Dad? What's wrong?" he asked, though he would later regret asking._

_His dad suddenly pulled him into a hug and cupped the back of his head, not knowing what else to do Steve hugged him back. Loud sobs wracked his father's frame and Steve became even more concerned. _

_"Steve...Your mother...she's gone" he choked._

_Steve froze. No, he didn't mean what he thought he meant. _

_"I'm so sorry son" his father pulled back and showed his teary eyes to his son. _

_"You don't...she can't be...No! No!" Steve denied, stumbling back. _

_His dad followed him and wrapped his arm around him but Steve tried to get out of his embrace but his father held on tighter. _

_"I'm so sorry so so sorry" his father shushed._

_Tears were pooling from Steve's eyes and his body was shaking. Slowly he sunk to the carpet, his father going down with him but continued to hold him._

_Dana stood in the background, looking on at the scene of a grieving father and son. _

_Some would expect her to feel guilt, remorse, sorrow but it instead a small spark of pride flickered inside her, somehow she knew that she was the cause of Steve's mother's death and the fact of having actually taken the life from someone, or even various people was surprisingly seductive and thrilling._

_Steve looked over his father's shoulder and saw Dana, she looked right back at him and in that instant it clicked, she had killed his mother._

_~End Flashback~_

It was in that moment that he had vowed to kill her.

Wordlessly lifting his hand off of her mouth he stood from the ground. He didn't even register the sound of Dana coughing and gulping in air.

"Get the hell out of Hawaii Dana" he ordered.

He walked back inside the unit and helped the Governor up from the chair and walked her out of the unit and into the sunlight.

He wasn't surprised when he saw that Dana was gone.

"I'm going to sit you down here and I'm going to my team and an ambulance. You're going to be fine Governor, just hang tight" taking his phone out he hit Danny's number and brought the phone up to his ear.

The call was picked up on the second ring.

"Steve, where the hell are you? You've been gone for almost an hour!" he ranted, sitting in his office going over a list of possible suspects.

"I found the Governor Danny; I need you to call an ambulance and come down here with the team. We're at the docks in front of Unit TR 18" Steve reported, turning back to kneel in front of the Governor and check her pulse again. It was still there but still faint. She needed medical attention stat.

Kono was walking past his office and Danny told her that Steve had found the Governor and needed an ambulance out at the docks. She pulled out her phone and did as requested, giving the news to Chin who was standing in front of the computer.

"An ambulance is on its way...how is she?" he asked, getting up from his chair and exiting his office.

Steve gently lifted the Governor's head and saw various cuts and bruises on her face and around her neck, he was sure that there were other hidden injuries.

"Her pulse is faint and she's pretty beaten up, she needs help Danno, just hurry up please, I don't know how much longer she'll last" before Danny could speak Steve hung up and pocketed his phone.

"I'm so sorry Governor, it's my fault this happened to you but I promise you she's going to pay for this, for this and so much more" he vowed.

Next time he saw Dana she was dead.


	3. AN:MUST READ!

AN: I have noticed that several people have been reading this story and yet I am getting very little reviews. Please review people or else I feel like I'm wasting my time and this story has only just begun and it is going to crawl deeper into the supernatural, the cult and even some voodoo! I have big plans for this story but if no one is reading this I will take it down. So please, for the love of Pete! Review!


	4. Delving Deeper

A/N: Sorry this took so long and I know it's not a lot but I have been super busy! I hope this will appease you until the next chapter, which I promise will be longer.

It had been three days since the Governor's abduction and was recuperating in her own private hospital room with round the clock care and two body guards stationed outside her door. Steve was also pleased to note that he hadn't seen Dana during that time and was hopeful that her absence would continue.

Steve had been called into the Governor's room on the order to keep the meeting to himself. The request was not uncalled of but it was still unusual but he didn't question her and arrived at the hospital at the time she had requested.

As he approached the door the two security guards stepped in front of the door.

"We're going to have to see you identification and make sure you don't have any potential weapons on you" the one on the right ordered.

Nodding in consent, he spread his legs and held his arms out scarecrow style as the other guard walked around him and patted him down,

"My badge is on my right hip and my ID in my wallet in my left back pocket" Steve told the searching guard, keeping a calm, steady eye contact with the guard still in front of the door.

The guard searching him found and unclipped the badge then located the wallet and stood up, nodding to the other guard that he was clear of any weapons. Steve put his hands down and straightened his body out as the guard showed his ID and badge to the other guard.

Taking the items the guard inspected them then handed them back to Steve who clipped his badge back on and re-pocketed his wallet.

"Sorry McGarrett, had to be sure the Governor insisted that we personally check every ID and person before coming into the room, even if we know they're safe" the first guard explained.

"Understandable, she's been through a lot. Keep up the routine but knock twice on the door if anyone besides a nurse tries to enter while I'm in there" he ordered.

The guards nodded and stepped aside so that Steve could enter.

Entering the room he was met by the sound of a television and the soft chuckle of the Governor from her bed.

"I used to watch this movie with my mom when I was sick as a little girl, Costello and Abbott were the funniest duo I had ever watched and they also put a smile on my face" she suddenly said, continuing to watch as the mummy chased Costello and Abbott around the throne room.

He closed the door behind him and approached the bed, glancing at the screen for himself.

"I'm glad you seem to be feeling a little better, quite the routine your two guards are pulling" he commented, finally looking down at her.

Her face and neck were a little bruised, butterfly bandage on her right eyebrow and her skin was still a little pale.

"You know it takes more than a few well placed swings to put me down, and besides I still have a few more people to piss off" she replied, her reply causing Steve to chuckle and she joined in as well.

After the laughter the room quieted down and she picked up the remote and muted the television.

"That woman who attacked me she wasn't who she appeared to be. I know it sounds crazy but one minute she's my assistant the next she's that crazy bitch! She didn't even have a gun with her but suddenly I'm flying and my back hits the wall and a torrent of punches are landing all over my body. It was while she punching me that I looked up and I saw her eyes...they were pitch black! I don't know how but somehow I managed to get her off of me and I jumped to my feet and my hands led themselves to my bible. I opened the book up but she knocked it out of my hand...I must have blacked out or something because next thing I know I'm strapped down to a chair with that...that ungodly thing!" by this point she was shouting and her heart rate was picking up.

Steve grasped her hand and rubbed in soothing circles, watching the door as it opened and the two guards came in, guns drawn.

"It's okay, she just got a little excited" Steve said, continuing to grasp the Governor's hand.

The guards looked to the Governor for confirmation, "it's all right gentlemen, I was giving my statement to Steven here and my emotions got the better of me. Please, leave us and go back to you posts" she spoke, waving them away.

Putting their weapons away the guards took one last look at the Governor before leaving.

"It's all right if you think I'm a few screws short, I would have sent for my guards to drag the person away from me if they told me what I just told you but I swear to you Steven, I wasn't confused, I wasn't imagining things I know what I saw and if you think I'm crazy so be it! But if you try sending me to the fun house I will deny everything" she stated, looking directly into his eyes to convey how serious she was.

Steve would have been panicked had it not been for the fact that there were no cameras in the Governor's office and the governor wouldn't risk her political career to pursue looking into a shape shifting, ungodly creature. But she could investigate on her own and he couldn't have her looking into this because as soon as the elders catch word that she's investigating they will take her out.

Releasing her hand Steve walked around her bed to the heart rate machine and turned it off.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and I'm sincerely sorry for what I'm about to do" his back was turned to her as he spoke, his right hand began to glow a dark ember.

"Steve what are you talking about?' Jameson was starting to panic and she quietly tried to reach for the call button but Steve somehow knew what she was up to and in a flash was by her side, ripping the call button out of reach.

She opened her mouth to scream but he clamped his hand down over her mouth and squeezed so that she couldn't bite him. Her eyes were wide in fright and tears were pooling her eyes.

"Know that I'm only doing this to protect you. The woman that did this to you is part of a...society that you do not want to irritate because they will kill you and anyone that they believe you may have, meaning anyone close to you is dead. I'm sorry Governor, I really am" he hated himself for what he was about to do.

Lifting his hand he brought the glow close to her head, she started to struggle but Steve straddled her and kept her in place.

"If I were you I would keep still! One wrong move and I could mess something up that is vital to who you are and we both don't want that. All I'm going to do is take the memory of what happened to you away" placing his hand on her temple he closed his eyes and started to make a connection with her.

When the connection was made a bright light invaded his senses and he gasped. He was being pulled through a dark tunnel, seeming to never end until he finally reached the end and was in the Governor's memories.

Flashes of memories from when she was a little girl to moments of her all grown up and spending time with her family, laughing and happy conversations echoed in and around his head but the memory he was looking for was not located in the happiness, he needed to go deeper.

Walking forward he swiped the flashing images away and kept his sights on the blackened part of the memories.

Stepping across the boundary line he was encased in memories with screaming, shouting and yelling. All of the images had the one thing in common, the one thing he was looking for, fear, hate and all the other emotions that made up a bad memory.

"Show me the kidnapping Pat" he whispered, looking around at all the memories clashing around in her head.

Slowly an image started to flicker before him, apparently she was listening to him because he could see that it was the memory he was looking for.

"That's it, just keep concentrating" stepping forward he reached out for the image and when he physically touched the memory a volt went through his body. He could feel and watch as the memory dissolved into his hand and traveled through his body up to his own mind. This sensation continued until finally the memory of the kidnapping, Dana, and the sight of Dana with her true colors were gone.

Dropping his hand he stumbled back, still clinging to the connection he had made with her. There was still one more memory he needed to take.

Stepping deeper into her memories he scanned the walls of memories until he found the one that was of his own creating.

He watched himself as he walked around her bed, turned off the machine and began to speak. He could see the confusion and fright on the Governor's face as he whipped around and snatched the call button out of reach, he had to look away when he saw what she pictured him as when he straddled her and showed her his glowing hand, along with his intentions. She saw him as a monster, much like she pictured Dana.

"I'm sorry" reaching out he physically connected with the memory and went through the process again only this time, when he had completely absorbed the memory he wasn't able to hold on to the connection and was violently shoved out of her memories.

His eyes snapped open and he fell off of the bed, his lungs feeling like they were being squeezed and his body going into uncontrollable spasms. He could feel blood seeping from his nose and the pain from the constant knocking against the floor.

The guards burst into the room, their guns once again drawn, waving in all directions and when they spotted Steve thrashing around on the floor one of them went to tend to Steve while the other ran out of the room and called for a doctor.

Steve's mind slowly began to shut down, his vision blackening as he saw the feet of several people entering the room and rushing towards him. When a fuzzy outline of a man entered his peripheral vision his vision went black.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it, please review!


	5. A Chaotic Mind

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Danny was at his desk at the office, going through the paperwork that Steve had been putting off for weeks now when his phone went off. Picking the mobile up he saw that it was Steve.

"Steve, where the hell have you been? I've been sitting in my office doing the paperwork that you should have done weeks ago and-" he was cut off in mid rant when a female voice cut him off.

"This is Nurse Gomez at Kuakini Medical Center I'm afraid that while your friend was visiting he suffered a severe seizure" she began, watching from the hall as the doctors put Steve in a post seizure position and made sure to stay with him until he gained consciousness. Which they were not sure would happen soon considering the hit to the head he had taken. One of the doctors was talking to the guards and the Governor, asking them to describe what they saw.

Standing up from his desk he stormed out of his office and hurried to his car, not giving Kono a second glance.

"How is he, is he going to be okay?" his heart was hammering and his throat was clenched as he contemplated Steve not being okay and he knew that if he didn't see his smiling face or hear his beautiful laugh he didn't know what he would do with himself.

He was all ready to his car by the time the nurse spoke again.

"He's stabilized now and the doctor's believe he'll make a full recovery but they're concerned about the head injury he obtained during the attack" she relayed.

It had now been three minutes since the attack and she could see that the doctors were getting ready to have him moved to a room.

Danny froze, "I thought you said he was going to make a full recovery now you're telling me that there's a possibility that he won't?" he growled, annoyed that this nurse wasn't giving him the facts.

Nurse Gomez was really starting to regret volunteering to make the call. She did not do well with people yelling at her, but she was going to have to suck it up because this wasn't going to be the first person that yelled at her.

"What I meant to say was that they're **hopeful** he'll make a full recovery" she winced, even she knew how bad that sounded, she was making the situation even worse.

Getting inside his car he violently slammed his door shut and turned the ignition on.

"Okay you know what **Nurse Gomez** I'm going to come down there myself and speak to the doctor or doctors that are treating him and you'll know who I am when you see me ranting up a storm in there!" abruptly ending the call he put his car into reverse and whipped out of his spot then put the car into drive and sped out of the 5-0 parking lot.

The nurse was stunned speechless as she lowered the phone.

Her friend Cindy was walking towards her, doing her rounds when she noticed her standing there looking like someone had just flashed her.

"Adrian?" she slowly approached her, coming to a stop when she was standing before her.

Adrian blinked her eyes a few times, snapping out of her stunned state and looked at her friend, who had a deeply concerned look on her face.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" she asked, still a little out of it, she had no clue why that call was affecting her so badly. Sure she was still new here but she had dealt with angry people on the phone before in her personal life but she had never felt like this after one of those calls, she usually felt anger.

"Are you okay? You look like Jerry in room 218 tried flashing you his old man peaches again" she commented, trying to get some levity out of the situation.

Adrian laughed and playfully punched her shoulder, "thankfully nothing like that has happened since my earlier rounds. I just got off the phone with that guy's emergency contact and just had the biggest phone blowout I have had for a while" she replied, staring down at the phone that was now lying on the counter.

"Eeh, I hate making those calls, especially to the spouses. I have trouble getting the words out of my mouth whenever I hear them pick up, when they're expecting their significant others to answer back it makes me want to hang up and let them have a few more minutes of happiness before finding out that their loved ones been hurt. It's one of the worst parts of this line of work" Cindy seemed to have this faraway look in her eyes, probably thinking back to all the calls she had had to make over her ten years as a nurse.

"How do you know it was this guy's significant other that picked up because when **he **picked up he was going on about some paperwork that our guy hadn't done yet, they sounded like they work together" she questioned, looking back to the room as the doctor's wheeled the patient out of the room.

Cindy watched as the man was rolled away and she was not ashamed to admit to herself that he was pretty damn good looking, too bad he was most likely taken.

"Here, let me see the phone" she requested, holding her hand out.

Giving her friend a quizzical look she handed the phone over and watched as she started scrolling through contacts.

"What's the EC's name?" she asked, finger hovering over the screen.

"Daniel Williams" she answered, eager to see what her friend was going to do.

Scrolling through the contacts she stopped when she saw the contact name **Danno**, she presumed that was a nickname for Daniel Williams.

She then went to caller history and saw that their patient had made over thirty calls to Danny in the last 24 hours and when she dug deeper she found some very revealing pictures, some that looked to have been taken without the subject's knowledge.

"Oh yeah, these two definitely have something going on, whether they know it or not because history and pictures never lie" she showed Adrian the picture she had stopped at. It was a picture of a Caucasian blond man with their patient who was quite a few inches shorter than the man that was in their care. Their patient's arm was casually slung around the blonde's neck and the blond had his arms crossed in front of him, but you could see that his elbow was keeping contact with the other man's abdomen. They were standing on a beach, the sun setting behind them and they both had bright, cheerful grins on their faces.

"Now tell me that does not look like the cliché picture of a romantic couple" she dared, watching her friend's expression.

Adrian looked at the picture and had to agree with her friend, while it was certainly true that two guys could take a picture together in such a pose and in such a way, just friends normally didn't have a look of absolute bliss on their faces.

"They look cute together" she stated, reaching out for the phone but Cindy held it away from her.

"Cute? Girl these two are fucking hot! If these two were to go on a full on fuck fest you know I would have front row seats because if I saw that it would be like seeing Jesus rise again!" her voice had reached a very high octave and people in their area were giving them funny looks. Thankfully there weren't any children around.

Adrian finally managed to snatch the phone out of her grasp and close the picture.

"Would you keep your voice down! You know there are some elderly people here who are faint of heart" she whispered, smiling at an elderly woman who was being wheeled to her room.

"If you thought that was loud go down to delivery room 10, now that woman has some pipes on her and a very, very colorful vocabulary" Cindy retorted.

"She's in labor what do you expect her to do? Sing hymns?" Adrian put the cell phone in a bag and marked it with the patient's name.

Both looked to the left when the sound of shouting could be heard from the waiting room.

Adrian immediately recognized that voice.

Grabbing Cindy's hand she pulled her to the waiting room and froze when she saw the other man that they had just been talking about.

"Damn! He looks even better in person" Cindy purred, looking him up and down like a piece of meat.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

"What do you mean I can't see him? You guys called me and told me that my partner had a seizure, I drive all the way down here freaking out of my fucking mind that I may never see him again and your telling me that only family is allowed back there? Listen up lady Steve's only family is in California and if you read his file you'll know that I'm his Emergency Contact and that should at least give me some visitation rights!" he ranted, his arms waving around in his characteristic way.

The nurse was unfazed, she had been working here for over thirty years now and this was not the first person to get in her face and shout up a storm and she was not about to break her streak now.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. McGarrett is currently being looked over by a team of doctors and is no condition for visitors, now you can either wait here and I'll tell you when he's ready for visitors or you can leave your information and I'll contact you" she said, a stony expression on her face.

Danny was about to go into another rant when he was stopped by the interruption of a young nurse, trailing behind her another nurse who was looking at him in a way that made him a little uncomfortable.

"Daniel Williams?" she questioned, stopping in front of him.

"Yes? And how do we know each other?" he asked, turning away from the aggravating nurse and to the new two comers.

"Oh um I'm the one who called you..." she trailed off, unable to meet his gaze.

Of course, now he recognized that voice, he couldn't say that he felt all too guilty about what he had said to her but he did feel a little considering she didn't look to be any older than 22.

"Nurse...Gomez was it? Listen I know that I'm not your most favorite person in the world after the yelling that you to listen to but I really, really need to see my partner and I won't be able to think straight or sleep until I see Steve" he watched as she looked to the older nurse, the one he had just finished ranting at, seemingly for guidance.

He stepped into her line of sight.

"Please, I am begging you this man...he infuriates me so much! But...God! I can't help but love that blood boiling, insane, Ex-Seal and next to my daughter is one of the most important people in my life and I can't lose him so please, at least let me see him for a few minutes and then I'll wait for actual visitation times" he pleaded, baring his soul to a complete stranger.

She stood there, stunned, almost as stunned as the phone call but this time a small smile graced her features, giving Danny hope that she would permit him visitation.

"I'm sure the doctors wouldn't mind if you dropped by and besides after a seizure like his it's usually a good idea for the person to be with people or a person that they know when they wake up" she replied, feeling a spark of happiness for the grateful smile that lit up the Danny's face.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" he was so happy that almost hugged the girl but he restrained himself, not wanting to freak the nurse out by his sudden embrace.

The nurse standing behind Danny shook her head, a clear look of disapproval clouding her usual sour features.

"Just wait out here for a few minutes and I'll check if it's okay with the doctors" turning she walked through the doors to the room where Steve was now resting.

Reaching the room she watched as a doctor checked over Steve's vitals and his brain activity.

"Dr. Meleka?" the doctor turned at the sound of her name and was surprised to see one of the hospital's newest nurses standing in the doorway.

Giving the two nurses in the room an assignment she stepped aside as the nurses exited then walked further into the room.

"What is it Adrian? Did you manage to get a hold of Mr. McGarrett's EC?" she asked, walking around the bed and towards the nurse.

"Yes, actually and he's in the waiting room demanding to see him and I sort of told him that I would check with you to make sure that it was okay. I know it's not visiting time right now but-" the doctor held up her hand, silencing her.

"Adrian, it's quite all right in fact I would prefer it if he came back here, when Steve wakes up he'll possibly be a little disoriented and its always a good idea to have someone the person knows in close proximity. You say he's in the waiting room?" receiving a nod Dr. Melek walked around Adrian and headed for the waiting room to meet the man.

Pushing open the door she looked around the room until she spotted a blond man, pacing the room while Nurse Watts was watching him from afar. She made a plausible assumption that this was the man she was looking for.

"Mr. Williams?" at this the man stopped his pacing and turned to face the doctor.

She could see that his eyes were red, probably from trying to keep the tears at bay, and he his body was practically vibrating with anxiety.

"Yes, how is he? Is he going to be okay?" his voice was filled with worry and she couldn't bare to keep him in suspense any longer.

"My name is Dr. Melek, I'm Mr. McGarrett's prime physician and his condition has stabilized and I'm very hopeful that he'll make a full recovery" she reported, noting that some of the anxiety had left his body at her words.

"Nurse Gomes told me that he had some head trauma?" he asked, anxiety creeping back into his voice.

Dr. Melek turned to look at Nurse Gomez, who looked down at the floor, turning back to Mr. William's she answered his question.

"I'm afraid that bit of information came out a bit more serious than it actually is. Mr. McGarrett simply has a bump on the head, which to be honest is a miracle considering the fall that he took, I can assure you that your friend is going to be fine. Now, I was told that you wished to see him?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I know that visiting hours haven't started yet but-" he was about to go into the same rant he had with Nurse Gomez but she quickly stopped him.

"Mr. William's I see absolutely no problem with you going in to see him, in fact I would prefer it seeing as with a case like Steve's it is always good to have someone the person knows near. Please, follow me" gesturing for him to follow her she turned and walked through the door, heading for room 102.

They walked down the slightly busy hallway of the ER, stopping when they came to the closed door of room 102.

"Before you go in there I should forewarn you about the machines that are hooked up to Steve. We have hooked him up to an EEG, but only to follow his brainwaves and try to figure out what may have caused his sudden seizure, there is also a heart monitor but that is strictly for safety precautions in case he suffers from another one the last thing is a IV drip to keep him hydrated" she paused, gauging the man's reaction to the list she had listed off.

Taking a deep breath he spoke, "thank you for everything you've done Dr. Melek, I'm sorry for the scene that I made out in the waiting room I just-I don't deal well when people I care about are hurt" he explained.

"It's quite all right Mr. Williams, believe I myself have been a person in that waiting room, awaiting news on a loved one. Now, how about we check on Steve" pushing the door open they walked inside and Danny froze in the doorway.

The doctor had told him what to expect but it's entirely different when you actually see the real thing in person, especially a person that he loved.

Another doctor was standing beside Steve's bedside, writing on a clipboard and periodically looking up at a machine on the wall.

His body refused to move, almost as if not wanting him to go any further.

"Mr. Williams?" the doctor said, concerned about the man before her.

Shaking himself out of his frozen state he told the doctor that he was fine then slowly approached the bed. The closer he got the more he wanted to turn around and run out of the room and then the hospital entirely, he didn't want to see the man he loved lying in a hospital bed after suffering such a traumatic event. But he had to, Steve had been there for him when he had almost died from being poisoned and he deserved to have the same treatment.

Stopping in front of the bed he finally got a good look at the shape Steve was in.

His eyes were shut, his hair matted down with sweat and his chest going up and down in what he was sure was a healthy rhythm. He looked at the EEG cap that was placed on his scalp that was currently monitoring his brainwaves and an IV drip was inserted into his right hand, and the constant beeping of the heart monitor was nothing but background noise. Even through all of the trauma his body had gone through, Danny still found him beautiful.

Dr. Melek walked over to the other doctor and looked over the notes that the doctor had taken on the results of his brainwave scan. She sighed in disappointment, she couldn't find anything that could have caused the massive seizure.

Guiding the doctor out of the room, Dr. Melek stopped at Danny's side.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want, we can bring in a cot for you to sleep on if you choose to stay the night, just ask one of the orderlies and tell them that I gave you permission, and if they have a problem with that to come talk to me" she patted him on the back then left with the doctor.

Taking another deep breath Danny walked around the bed and pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat as close as he could to the bed. His hands twitched at his sides, trying to restrain himself from taking his hand.

"God Steve! What the hell happened babe? You can survive a freaking hail of bullets, perps. constantly trying to kill you and yet a seizure finally takes you down. You have no idea how pissed off I am right now! I nearly had a heart attack when I heard that you were in the hospital due to a severe seizure I mean I yelled at a nurse Steve! A nurse, who was simply doing her job and I yelled at her like she was an incompetent idiot and then I meet her and she's just a girl and I know I'm rambling but this is the kind of shit that you make me do Steve! You can make me so angry sometimes and yet scare the shit out of me, all at once! I swear you're going to be the death of me" he whispered the last part, tears freely falling down his face.

He ran a shaky hand down his face, trying to pull himself together, but failing miserably.

No longer able to hold himself back he clasped Steve's left hand with both hands and lent down to rest his head on their entwined hands.

"I know that this conversation can be saved for another time but I can't keep it in any longer, I just can't and truthfully I don't want to" lifting his head he removed one of his hands and wiped away his tears, though some tears continued to fall.

He couldn't help the bitter laugh that came out before he spoke, "Steve, somehow in the time that I've known you, you have managed to get me shot, shot at numerous times, make my blood pressure rise and test my sanity but (he laughs) through all that you managed to climb over all my walls and find a home in my heart, mind and soul and sometimes I hate you for that, but most of the time I feel blessed that you came into my life and if you were taken from me I honestly don't know what I would do" taking a moment to breath, he looked down pinched his nose, he could practically feel his blood pressure rising.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though you can make me wanna pull my hair out, I still love you and not in a platonic way but in a I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you way! (he looks down and laughs) you know if you were conscious I probably wouldn't have been able to tell you all this" he admitted, rubbing the hand that he held.

"Then maybe I should go back to sleep so that you can continue"

Danny jerked his head up and was thrilled/terrified to see that Steve was awake.

"Steve! H-how are you feeling, do you want to get you a nurse, doctor, anything?" he got ready to get up and call a nurse back in but Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"I feel fine Danno, just a little drowsy is all. How long have you been here?" he asked, his voice a little rough.

"Not that long, I mean I spent about five minutes in the waiting room just getting them to let me come back and see you" he replied, not even realizing that he was still holding Steve's hand.

The door to the room opened and Dr. Melek entered, a smile appearing when she saw that her patient was awake.

" It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over to his bedside and stood on the other side of Danny.

"Just a little drowsy is all, hey doc. do you mind telling me what happened?" he asked, noticing that there was some kind of cap on his head.

At hearing this Danny became concerned, he didn't remember having the seizure? Was there some brain trauma after all? His mind kept going to worse case scenarios and his anxiety came back.

Dr. Melek wasn't that concerned though, it was quite normal for a person who has experienced a seizure to forget a few things.

"Of course, you had a seizure, but what is causing the seizure is still unknown to us, that's why you're attached to that EEG machine and we're also going to be performing a few more tests to try and figure out what's going on and if this is just a one-time thing or if we need to get you on some medication. Now, I'm just going to ask you a few routine questions and I want you answer them truthfully, okay?" she pulled up another chair from the side of the empty bed and sat down.

Steve nodded and the doctor plucked a pen from her doctor's coat.

"Okay, what is your name?" she asked, pen poised over the paper.

"Steven McGarrett"

"how old are you?"

"34"

The questions continued for another minute or so before she was finally finished.

"Well, you seem to remember all the vital details of who you are so that's one less thing to worry about" she put her pen away and tucked the clipboard under her arm.

"I'll be back in a minute with a nurse to help me remove the EEG machine and to prep you for an MRI" turning she walked out of the room and left the two men alone.

Now that the doctor was gone Danny was now feeling very nervous and scared about how Steve was going to react to his basic, basically, declaration of love.

"Your hands are sweaty" Steve commented, slipping his hand out of his grasp and wiping his hand on the blanket, Danny was surprised when he reclaimed his hand.

Danny was confused by Steve's actions. Why was he being so cool with this? Why wasn't he freaking out and yelling at him to get the hell out of his room and better yet, why did he take his hand again after pulling away.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head Danny, tell me what you're thinking" he requested, shifting his body around until he was comfortable.

"Why aren't you freaking out/' he blurted, unable to think of anything else to say.

There was only a second of silence before Steve broke out into one of his breathtaking smiles and laughed, he actually laughed! Danny was about to pull away, feeling sure that Steve was making fun of him but like his last attempt to pull away Steve pulled him right back.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, I'm just happy to know that I'm not the only one feeling this way!" he laughed, pure happiness practically radiating off of him.

Danny was still confused. His brain felt like tiny explosions were going off in his hand.

Steve could tell that he was having trouble comprehending what he was saying so he threw him a bone.

"Danny, I love you too! I think I started loving you from the moment we first met. I swear, when I heard you talking to me earlier it took all my restraint not to kiss you!" he laughed, the urge to kiss him coming up again and with this knowledge he was having trouble restraining himself.

Danny finally managed to speak, or rather move. Practically lunging forward he pressed his lips against Steve's and, though slightly surprised, Steve reciprocated very passionately in return but was smart enough not to tug at the IV in his hand.

The two were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice that Dr. Melek and Nurse Gomez had entered the room.

When Steve was moving to unbutton his Danny's shirt they finally made their presence known.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to take Steve for an MRI" Dr. Melek voiced, a small smile gracing his features, while Nurse Gomez was as red as a rose.

Danny was only slightly red, quickly pulling himself together but no matter how much he tried the hair kept going back to a mused up mess and his lips were bruised from kisses. Steve on the other hand was glowing with happiness, his lips just as red as Danny's and his hair was now revealed due to Danny accidentally brushing it off but the real difference was that Steve didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed at being caught and if given the choice would gladly continue to kiss him, regardless of an audience.

Walking over to the new couple she turned off the EEG machine and handed Nurse Gomez the EEG cap.

A male orderly came in pushing a gurney which Steve knew was meant for him, but he found it odd that they didn't bring him a wheelchair instead.

Noticing Steve's confusion she explained, "since we still don't know what caused that seizure and, it being such a strong one, there are a few more tests that we need to do and some of them may require surgery" at the word surgery Danny unconsciously grabbed Steve's hand.

"What kind of surgery?" Danny asked, fear evident in his voice.

"At this moment of time I am unable to answer that question until I see the test results" she answered, her attention going to Danny.

Danny took Steve's hand, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, but Steve hardly noticed the gesture due to his attention being elsewhere.

Dr. Melek finally looked back at Steve and saw that his face was completely void of emotion.

"Steve, are you all right?" she asked, concerned that he had gone into another seizure.

But that wasn't the reason at all. The male orderly had looked up and made direct eye contact with him, he knew that face! It was Dana's little brother Johnny and by the look in his eyes he wanted to kill him, in a very painful and very violent way.

"Steve?" Danny touched him on the shoulder, jolting him out of the stare down.

He looked at the concerned faces around him and tried to assure him that he was fine but by the continuance of their concerned expressions he knew that he had not succeeded.

"Can I just have a few minutes to myself" he asked, avoiding looking at Johnny.

Dr. Melek nodded her head in understanding, "of course just press the call button when you're ready" turning she ushered Nurse Gomez and the orderly out.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, unconsciously rubbing the hand he held.

Steve shook his head, "no, um I'll be fine on my own. I just need a few minutes to myself" he replied, hating that he had to lie to him. He knew that he wouldn't be alone much longer.

Danny stood there, still holding his hand "your sure?" he asked, not wanting to leave in case Steve did need him.

"Yeah, I promise I'll be fine I just need to think some things through" he assured. Danny leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Steve's inviting lips.

Giving his hand one last squeeze he reluctantly let go and exited the room, leaving Steve to his fate.

Sighing he sank deeper in into his pillow and looked up at the ceiling, his gaze remaining there even when the door reopened and footsteps approached his bed.

"Hello Steven, quite a mess you've gotten yourself into" a deep gravelly voice commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Finally looking down from the ceiling he met the gaze of the leader of the elders. He must have really pissed them off if the leader himself came.

Walking around the bed he sat down in the spot Danny had once occupied and reached for his hand, but Steve pulled away before he could make contact with his hand.

He shook his head, "come now Steven in order for this to work I need physical contact and with all the power you've been using and the end result I need to fix whatever you've broken up there" he held his hand open and beckoned him to take it.

Steve wanted to defy him, he really did but he could feel the pressure in his head building up, a fact he had kept from Dr. Melek and Danny. If he wasn't here to help him, the likelihood of him dying were very high.

Giving up his hand he closed his eyes and exhaled, prepping himself for the impending intrusion.

The leader took his hand, a glow much darker and more powerful than Steve's flowing from his hand and traveling up to Steve's mind. Looking up to Johnny the leader nodded and Johnny walked around to the heart machine where he turned the machine off mid beat.

"You know what you have to do" he stated, waiting for Johnny to nod in the affirmative.

Bowing his head he turned and exited the room, his mind completely set on the task at hand.

Steve had heard the order the Leader had given and was opening his mouth to ask what he was planning but was stopped when a strong surge of power shot through him. The amount of power that he was using was making Steve feel like a human lightning rod.

"You've made quite a mess up here Steven, you should know better than to absorb this much, the memories you took carried a lot of baggage with them" he scolded, wondering through a hallway with doors randomly opening and screams echoing from nowhere. He looked up and saw that the ceiling was a thunderous cloud, lightning striking down and electrifying everything in sight; the main source of the thunder was coming from further down the chaotic hall.

Passing the doors that held no memory he was looking for he stopped when he came across a door that was painted an oceanic blue, a brass doorknob and it was the only door that didn't seem to be affected by the storm, looking down he saw that a glowing white light was shining through the crack at the bottom.

His curiosity piqued, he made to open the door but was forced back when Steve materialized in front of him.

"Keep walking Leader, please give me some semblance of privacy and leave this door alone" he knew that what he was asking for was huge. Followers, such as himself, were supposed to give, tell and do whatever the Elders and especially the Leader asked of them, but Steve was what was known as a Rogue; he had stripped his bond from the rest of the clan and for several years, not used any of his abilities.

Leader simply smiled at him, not showing any indication that he agreed or disagreed with his request.

"Pray tell, why I might grant this request? You have certainly defied me long enough to warrant me to take and see anything I want! And besides, this door holds enough energy to ward off all this chaos that makes me inclined to look, as is my given right and Rogue or no Rogue you have reached in and that permits me entrance into any part of your mind that I wish" he stepped forward again but Steve continued to block his path.

"Step aside Rogue, do not force me to do something you will greatly regret!' he threatened.

Steve made no motion to move.

With violent intentions Leader shot his hand out squeezed his throat, somehow managing to cut his airways off. Black streaks of power began to consume Steve and he found himself being forced to his knees, his body becoming a static mess.

On the outside Steve's body jerked and thrashed on the bed and his lips slowly turning blue.

Back inside Steve's mind Leader continued to attack Steve.

Not being able to handle anymore Steve's eyes slowly closed and his body dematerialized.

"It saddens me that it came to that Steven" Leader said to himself.

Stepping forward he grasped the knob and turned it, the bright light blasting through the door and almost blinding him but he squinted his eyes and walked through the light until he found himself in a place that was in constant motion with voices and memories of Steven and another young man, he listened in on the voices and deduced that the other man's name was Danny or what Steve often referred to as Danno.

There was one image that caught his attention as he looked around at the thousands upon thousands of memories of Steve and Danno. This memory looked to be the most recent, judging by the hospital room setting.

His lips twitched in dark glee as he watched Danno surging ahead and plastering his lips onto Steve's, initiating a heavy, lustful kissing session.

"Oh Steve, how far you have fallen and for a human" he chided, turning his back on the memory he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, locking the light back in.

Heading further into Steve's mind he finally came to the door that was the cause of all the chaos. The door was painted a deep black and appeared to be vibrating with the amount of bad energy that it contained. Reaching out he grasped the rusty silver handle and turned, pushing the door open he was met with sharp streams of electricity catapulting off the walls and all around the place and the room itself was vibrating and there were cracks appearing and spreading along the concrete walls and floor.

Stepping further into the room he saw two flickering memories vibrating and creating a white noise. Strolling forward he stopped in front of the memories and took a moment to study them.

He watched as the Governor was forcefully taken from her office by Dana and then dragged to the dock unit where Dana proceeded to 'play' with her and then he went on to watch Steve perform the task of taking the latter memory through the eyes of the Governor and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he saw that she saw him as a demonic monster.

"Ah, the naivety of the human race if only they knew what a true monster looks like" he reached out and easily plucked the first then second memory from the wall, no effort whatsoever as he stored the memories into his own mind.

Just as quickly as he had taken the memories the room began to change. The cracks receded in on themselves, the streams of electricity sizzled out, along with the white noise, the room came a still and the walls and floor turned from concrete into plain white walls and floor.

Looking around at the result of his work he walked out of the room was pleased to see that the storm had stopped, Steve's mind was once again settled, for now at least.

Closing his eyes he opened them and was back on the outside.

Releasing Steve's hand he stood up from the chair and simply looked at the Rogue.

His color was slowly returning and his lips were returning to their healthy pink tone. He was still unconscious though, having been brutally attacked inside his mind he was of course slowly recuperating inside his mind, regaining the strength that had been taken from him.

Leaning down he spoke, "I know you can hear me Steven, now that I have saved your life you are indebted to me and when I call for you, you will do whatever I ask of you without any arguing" he looked up as the door opened and Johnny entered the room.

Johnny nodded his head, to show that the task had been completed.

"Until we meet again Steven" in an almost loving way he ran a hand through Steve's hair.

Walking away from the bed he approached Johnny who was glaring daggers at the unconscious form of Steve.

"Come Johnny, there is much that needs to be done and I need to have a word with that sister of yours" walking past him he walked out of the room, not even waiting to see if Johnny was following him.

He took one last long look at the man that he had despised for many, many years. The urge to kill him was almost too great but he knew that he himself would die if he attempted such a thing so with great force and reluctance he backed away then turned and left the room, practically forcing each leg to move forward.

Somehow Steve would pay for what he had done to his sister, one way or another he would pay.


	6. The sacrifice for love

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Steve was released from the hospital two days later and during that time the entire team of doctors, nurses and even Danny had forgotten about the scheduled MRI and the possibilities of surgery.

Before he was released he was told by Dr. Melek to come back in if he experienced anymore seizures or intense headaches that lasted more than 24 hours.

As he was being wheeled out by Danny they passed Johnny who was pushing an elderly women in a wheelchair and as they passed Steve received a menacing glare but he did not return the sentiment, he wasn't worth the time.

"Dr. Melek says that you need to rest for at least the next week or so, so that means no jumping from rooftops or playing ninja and I'll be leading 5-0 while you stay in bed at home" Danny ordered, stopping the wheelchair in front of his Camaro.

He unlocked the door and turned to help Steve out of the chair but was not at all surprised to see that Steve was all ready standing up by himself. It was when he took his first step and almost fell that Danny rushed forward and caught him, throwing Steve's arm around his neck and wrapping his own arm around Steve's waist to keep them both up.

"Did you not hear me say take it easy? You've hardly left your hospital bed since you've been in there so of course your muscles are weak!" he scolded, helping him walk the two steps to the car door.

"All I did was stand up! That's hardly straining myself" he grunted, taking back some control as he lowered himself into the car and somehow finding the energy to slam the door.

Danny sighed and shook his head, he could tell that this was going to be loads of 'fun'.

Walking around his car he got inside and buckled up, turning to Steve to buckle him up as well he saw that Steve had all ready taken care of that as well.

He started the car and drove out of the parking lot, headed towards his own cheap, two bedroom house.

Steve noticed this and was not happy at all. He loved Danny, he really truly did but he knew that if he were to stay at his place he would be mother hend to death.

"Really Danny? I'll be fine at my own house, you don't need to take care of me!" he argued, hating the fact that he was pretty much going right back into patient mode.

Danny continued to drive for a few moments before he responded, which was a shock considering he usually had a rant all ready geared up.

"Babe, if I know you, and believe me I **do**, you are not going to even consider resting because you will conveniently find something that needs to be fixed or you'll just leave the house all together and go off and do God knows what!" he ranted, subconsciously changing lanes.

A retort was on the tip of his tongue but he restrained himself, he didn't want to argue with him. He was loathed to admit it but he was just too tired to argue so he settled for turning the radio on and tuning to a station that was playing classic rock.

And if Danny had any problem with him touching his radio, which he usually did, he didn't voice it.

They arrived at Danny's place ten minutes later and parked in the small driveway.

Getting out of the car, Danny hurried around to Steve's side but found him to all ready be out and leaning against the car. Sighing, he walked up to Steve and tried to wrap his arm around Steve's waist but Steve shook his head.

"If I'm going to get any of my strength back you gotta let me be a little independent" bracing himself he pushed himself up from the car and was at first a little shaky on his feet but he slowly managed to limp to the door and wait for Danny to unlock the door.

Walking up to him Danny took his keys out and unlocked first the door lock and then the deadbolt. Pushing the door open he let Steve enter the building first then followed in after him, closing and relocking the door behind them.

"You can stay in the guest room, it's usually Grace's room but Stan has decided to take Grace and Rachel on a surprise trip to Disneyland so I won't be able to see Gracie until three weeks from now!" his tone was bitter and he crossed his arms, a scowl dominating his handsome features.

Steve came up to Danny and slowly engulfed him in a hug, going slow so that Danny could pull away if he felt like it but he accepted the embrace.

When a few moments went by they pulled away so that they were only an inch away from each other.

Staring down at Danny's luscious pink lips instinct and lust took over and he leaned down and captured those tantalizing lips in a searing kiss which Danny recuperated wholeheartedly.

Cupping the back of Steve's neck Danny deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Steve's mouth, their tongues dancing together a deep rumble reverberated deep from within Steve's chest.

Danny gently nudged Steve backwards and led him towards the couch, instead of making him fall backwards Steve briefly broke the kiss and took a look behind himself then maneuvered until he was laying on his back.

Without waiting for an invitation Danny climbed onto the couch and carefully positioned himself over Steve and resumed their intense kissing session.

Unbuttoning Danny's shirt Steve pushed the flaps aside and Danny quickly rolled the shirt off, leaving his upper torso completely bare, save for the St. Michael medallion around his neck, swinging to and fro.

Steve ran his hands up and down the strong torso before him, his hunger for Danny increasing.

Danny pulled up Steve's shirt and helped him slip the garment off.

The room was filled with pants and moans of pleasure.

"And I thought...I was supposed to be resting" Steve gasped as Danny's lips moved down his neck to his exposed collarbone.

"Since when do you **ever **listen to me" Danny replied, only taking enough time to speak before going back to marking and claiming every inch of Steve's exposed skin.

Sadly they were forced to part when Danny's phone went off, and he would have ignored it but it was Gracie's ringtone.

He gave Steve an apologetic look before climbing off of him, pulling the phone out of his pocket and answering the call.

"Hey Monkey! How's Disneyland?" he asked, his voice still a little panty but otherwise filled with the joyful energy he got whenever he spoke with his daughter.

Steve tried not to listen in on the one-sided conversation but he couldn't help himself, he loved the light that twinkled in his eyes and the smile that was currently gracing his handsome features and when he laughed it sent goose bumps down his spine.

"Yeah I know I sound funny, I just got done doing some pushups...yeah, I got to do something to keep up my agility in order to keep up with your Uncle Steve" he looked over at Steve and sent him a charming smile.

"...I can't wait for you to tell me all about it and remember, Danno loves you" he waited for Grace's reply.

Steve got comfortable on the couch and laced his hands behind his head, a a smile gracing his features when Danny hung up the call.

"I gotta admit Danno, I like being under your care" he licked his lips as he shamelessly eyed Danny up, like a starving dog to a big piece of red juicy meat.

Putting the phone on the coffee table Danny slunk back over and straddled Steve by the waist.

"Well then you're really going to enjoy this next part of my treatment" he promised, his voice low and sensual.

"I'm sure I will, Dr. Danno" he replied.

There was a moment of silence before they both cracked up.

"Dr. Danno? Really? We sound like we're in a bad porno" Danny laughed un-straddling Steve's waist and gently laying on tip of him.

They both continued to chuckle until they're laughs slowly died down but the gleeful and blissful atmosphere remained.

Wrapping his arms around Danny's waist he pulled him down and Danny rested his head in the crook of Steve's neck.

Steve's smile, if possible, grew at the feeling of Danny's lips against his skin.

They laid in blissful silence; Danny periodically leaving kisses along his neck and collarbone. Steve rubbed various patterns along Danny's musculature back and laying his own kisses on the exposed skin bestowed before him.

They're blissful silence was broken when a knock came from the door.

Danny remained on top of Steve until a second, more insistent knock sounded.

Groaning in annoyance Danny pulled away from Steve but before he answered the door he got in one last kiss that Steve tried to prolong but Danny managed to pull away from, although reluctantly, when a third knock actually rattled the door.

Quickly grabbing a shirt from the floor, not noticing that it was Steve's, he hurried to the door and unlocked both locks then flung the door open. He was about to go into a rant about proper knocking etiquette but stopped himself when he saw who it was.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" he asked, opening the door further and gestured for her to come in.

At the mention of his sister's name Steve jumped off the couch and was about to go for his shirt but stopped when he remembered that Danny was currently wearing it, but Mare had seen him shirtless dozens of times so he just calmly stood next to the couch.

"I went to the hospital to see Steve and a nurse told me that you had all ready checked him out so I went to Steve's place and when I didn't find him there I assumed that you had brought him here and it would appear that I was right" she answered, all in one breath.

Steve walked up to his little sister and wrapped her in his arms, his big brother instincts telling him that his sister really needed to know that he was okay.

"I'm okay Mare, and know that when I saw I'm okay I really mean I'm okay" he assured her.

He felt her nod against his chest and when she moved to pull away he let her.

It was while he was hugging her that she realized that he was shirtless, turning to Danny she eyed his shirt and could immediately tell that the shirt he wore did not belong to him but did in fact belong to Steve, she could tell because it was the shirt she had sent to him as a birthday present. She looked back to Steve, her eyebrow quirked.

"So...what's been going on here?" she asked, her devilish smile appearing on her lips.

Danny could feel the heat rising up his neck and he crossed his arms, slightly embarrassed at being found out by his new lover's little sister.

"Come on Mare, you know exactly what was going on you just want the pleasure of making Danny do an impression of a tomato" Steve scolded, not able to help the light chuckle that escaped his throat.

Danny sent him a mock glare but he couldn't help the smile that crept up.

"Yeah but I love to see Danny squirm" she laughed.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, I have beer water and...that's pretty much it, I haven't gotten around to shopping yet"

"Beers fine, I haven't had a decent drink since I left California" she requested.

Steve was about to open his mouth but Danny cut him off, "you get water, the doctor said you can't have alcohol with your meds" Danny walked away from them and entered the kitchen.

Mary looked at her brother, a 'you have better tell me what's going on' look on her face.

"My Doctor gave me some anti-seizure medication for a couple of months and if I don't experience anymore attacks she'll consider taking me off them" he explained.

Danny came back into the room, one beer in his hand and the other a glass of water. He handed Mary the beer and Steve the glass of water, reaching into his pocket he took out the pill bottle and shook out a single pill and placed the pill in Steve's hand.

Chucking the pill in his mouth he dry swallowed then took a gulp from the water to help wash the pill down.

Handing the glass back to Danny an awkward silence took place.

Sensing that the siblings might want some privacy he told them that he was going to make lunch and invited Mary to stay and eat with them, after she accepted the invitation Danny headed into the kitchen.

When they were alone Mary headed over to the lanai; following her Steve slid the sliding glass doors closed behind him.

Mary walked out onto the beach to the edge of the waves and stopped. She gazed out at the water and followed the hypnotic rhythm of the waves.

Steve came to a stop next to her and followed her example.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments until Mary assembled the words she wanted to say.

"What really happened Steve? And don't try to bullshit your way out of this!" she ordered, her focus still on the rise and fall of the waves.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's better if you don't know Mare, the less you know the safer you are" he answered, but he knew even before the words left his mouth that his plea would be ignored.

"**They're** involved, aren't they?" this time she turned her whole body to face him.

When she received no response she took it as an affirmative.

"Damn it Steve! I thought we made a deal! If you didn't reach in neither would I!' her arms and hands amped the emotions she was feeling, which was betrayal, anger and a little bit of sadness.

Steve turned to her and grabbed a hold of her arm, being as gentle as he could but he also made sure that she couldn't move her arms, he tried to explain himself.

"Mary! Mary! Listen to me! I didn't have a choice, the Governor had been kidnapped by Dana and I had to use all my resources to find out where she was holding her and then I had to take away the Governor's memories about the kidnapping and the memory of her seeing me use. You have to know that I would never intentionally betray you but I had to protect people, people like Danny, Gracie, Kono and Chin! They shouldn't know about our world, because our world is filled with darkness, hate and murder! The world they know about has enough flaws as it is, they don't need to find out about another part that is even more twisted" by this point Mary had stopped struggling her emotions had somewhat dissipated.

Shrugging out of his grip she turned her back on him and took a few steps forward.

"Mary..." Steve took a step towards her but stopped when she waved the back of her hand at him.

"How long do you think you can keep this from them? From Danny? He's a detective Steve! And add on to the fact that you two are sleeping together you're going to get closer and now that the clan is coming for you our world is going to collide with his and as a result there will chaos all over the island! You can't protect them forever" she finished, having turned to face him in the middle of her reasoning.

Steve didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. She had made valid points, he knew he couldn't protect them, not forever, but he was going to try for as long as he was able.

"So what do you want me to do? Tell them all about the dangers that lurks in the shadows? Or better yet show them! Show them that the man they trust their lives with everyday in the field is really a monster" his voice was low now and the vein on the side of his neck was practically throbbing.

Mary walked up to him and looked directly into his eyes when she spoke,

"They **will** use him against you and your going to give in because you see your life as moot. I like Danny, I really do but if you want to protect not only him but all the other people that you care about you need to let them go" she stated, gently grasping his right bicep.

A pained look crossed his features. The harsh points kept rolling and were becoming more and more heartbreaking. She was right, they would be safer if he was no longer in their lives, especially Danny's.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, his eyes glistened with unshed tears, as a painful decision came together.

"Your right, I hate it but your right...where's your luggage?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"I left it at your place" she answered.

Steve looked at the house then turned back to Mary, his voice lowered.

"Go back to my place and use my truck to drive to Kamakona's, I'll meet you there as soon as I can" he gave her a hug, slipping his keys into her hands, then walked back to the house.

Mary took the path around the house back to the front and began to make the walk back to Steve's house.

Steve entered the house and he could hear Danny in the kitchen and smell the soup he was making. His heart was clenching at what at what he was about to do; he had just gotten the man that he loved but now he was going to have to let him go, for his own safety.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Danny stirring what smelled like chicken noodle soup in a pot on the oven and periodically added different ingredients. Walking over to him he wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and rested his chin on Danny's shoulder, placing a kiss on the hollow of his collarbone.

Danny sighed in bliss and leaned back into the embrace, loving the feeling of Steve's strong warm arms around him.

"I'm making chicken noodle, it's an old recipe I came across when Gracie was sick, does your sister like chicken noodle because if she doesn't I can-"

he was interrupted when Steve turned him around and seared their lips together. The soup forgotten Danny moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Steve's hair.

Backing them away from the stove and towards the kitchen table, Steve's legs bumped against the edge of the table. Steve wanted to stall his imminent departure for as long as he could. He wanted to remember every part of Danny; the way his strong arms felt when they were holding him, his soft plump lips, angel blue eyes that he could happily drown in, his mannerisms and sarcastic ways and most of all the europhic feeling he got whenever he was around him.

Looking at the time on the microwave he could see that it was time for him to go.

Pulling away, Steve placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, keeping him at arm's length.

Danny could sense that something was wrong by the look in Steve's eyes and the expression on his face, he looked like he was in both physical and emotional pain.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned about his lover.

Steve shook his head and placed a hand on Danny's cheek, rubbing the stubble on his left cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing, everything's fine I just...I can't believe that your finally mine and that I can do this whenever I want to" he leaned forward and gently kissed Danny, Danny tried to deepen the kiss but Steve pulled away leaving Danny a little confused.

"I'm going to go take a shower, try to get that damn antiseptic smell out of my skin"

Before Danny could get another word in Steve kissed him again, this smell a little deeper than the last and more desperate. He had to physically pull himself away and when he did he gave Danny one last heartfelt smile, his heart breaking as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Danny stood in the same spot, a contempt smile on his face and a glow of love surrounding him. Letting out a soft chuckle he turned and went back to his soup, making sure that it hadn't burned during Steve's spur of the moment make-out session.

Steve walked down the hallway towards the bathroom and once inside he closed the door and went over to the window. The window was directly beside the shower, frosted so that no one from outside could see the person in the shower and luckily it was big enough for Steve to slip through.

To keep up his story he pulled the shower curtain closed then unlatched the lock on the window and pushed up until it was completely open, adding on to the charade he turned the shower head on, getting a face full of ice cold water in the face, spluttering a little as he turned valve until it was hot enough to steam up the room.

The only consequence of his plan was that he was now soaked and it was hard to get a good grip on the edges of the window but he used all of his strength, and some that he didn't even know he had to pull himself up and through the window to the other side.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, after all he was still a little weak from his long stay in a hospital bed, he got up from the grass and got into a slow jog towards Kamakona's.

No one took a second glance at him as he jogged, minus a shirt with only his cargo pants on and his shoes because hey, this was Hawaii.

When he got to the shop he saw his truck parked across the shaved ice establishment and casually jogged around the trunk and over to the passenger's side.

The door unlocked and he jumped inside, gently closing the door behind him.

Mary had her dark sunglasses on and the radio was turned down low to some indie station.

"What's the plan Steve?" she tilted her head towards him and waited for his answer.

Steve let out a sigh and pulled on his seatbelt, "just drive, I'll tell you where to go" was his vague answer.

Narrowing her eyebrows she returned her eyes to the road and sat up straight. Turning the engine on she pulled away from the curb and drove as she had been instructed.

"So, am I going to have to guess?" she asked, sending a quick glance at Steve.

"Let's just say you'll understand when we get there. Turn right here" he added, pointing to a road that would take them out to the more rural part of Hawaii. Now she was really intrigued to find out what Steve's plan was.

They continued to drive, Steve continuing to give her directions for the next ten minutes before she was finally told to stop when they came across a house that had seen better years.

Getting out of the truck Steve pushed past the rusted gate and through the weed infested grass to the door, Mary hurried after him and when she was in better view of the house she saw that there was crime scene tape on the door. She stopped.

"Steve, what are we doing here?" she asked, watching him as he got down on one knee in front of the door and got his lock picking kit out.

"A couple of months ago, HPD raided this place on suspicions of it being a meth lab but they got more than they bargained for, not only were these guys making and selling meth but they were also in the bomb making business" the door clicked and Steve stood up, pocketing the kit and pulling the door open. Mary hesitantly followed in after him.

As soon as they entered the house the smell of must and chemicals assaulted her senses and she coughed as a result, her eyes watering from the intense attack.

"G-god Steve, what are we doing here?" she coughed, staying near the open door to get some fresh air into her lungs.

Steve moved further into the house and entered another room, ignoring her question.

Growing frustrated Mary took one last gulp of good air then followed Steve into the room. She found him walking along the walls, knocking on the surface, seeming to be searching for something.

"Steve?" she asked, stepping towards him.

Once again ignoring her Steve continued to search along the walls, knocking on the surface until he finally found it, a hollow point in the wall. Backing away from the wall Steve looked around the room and when he didn't find anything that could do the job he brushed past Mary and looked around the living room, Mary followed behind him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Steve! Tell me what the fuck is going on! I'm getting sick of all this mysterious bullshit!" she hollered, walking around him and planting herself in front of him, blocking him from going anywhere.

He tried to turn around but Mary saw this coming and placed herself in front of him once again, with every turn he made Mary copied him so finally he stopped and gave her what she wanted.

"That wall in there has explosives hidden behind it and I need to find something that I can use to smash the wall in" he quickly said, pushing her to the side he continued to search for the right tool.

Still not finding anything he walked out the front door and walked around the house and to the backyard where an old shed sat, the structure of the shed looked like it was slowly caving in on itself. Striding towards the shed he carefully opened the door, not wanting the structure to collapse in on itself and in only a matter of seconds he found the perfect tool: a sledge hammer.

Picking the prize up he hurried out of the shed and ran back around the house and back inside and into the room.

Mary saw the sledge hammer and her eyes widened. She ran after him and saw that he was about to strike the wall she stopped him,

"Are you insane? I know that your an insane chemistry junkie so I expect you to know that hitting an area with explosives behind it is one of the stupidest things you can do! Is this your plan? Kill us both?" she was hysterical, waving her arms in the air.

Steve lowered the sledge and turned to face her, "don't worry Mare, I have no intention of blowing us up, I know what I'm doing so just stand back and let me work" he could tell that his words had no calming effect on her so he turned back to the wall, lifted the hammer and with one powerful blow he struck the wall, a huge gaping hole revealed when he pulled away.

He could hear Mary's audible sigh of relief. Dropping the hammer he grasped the edges of the hole and carefully started pulling the plaster off.

"So what are the explosives for Steve? It's obvious you're going to blow something up" she countered.

Ignoring her still Steve pulled enough of the plaster away to reveal the black duffel bag, reaching in he pulled the bag out and gently placed it on the ground. Mary walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

Unzipping the bag a 2x2 stack of C-4's were revealed. Picking the bag back-up Steve walked into the living room and out of the house, striding towards the truck, Mary right behind him, gaining up on him from behind.

"Okay! I've had enough of this vague silence crap! Tell me what the fuck you are planning, now!" she ordered, twisting him around to face her.

He took a deep breath before answering, knowing that what he was about to say would cause a serious outburst from her.

"I need to disappear, in a way that people, especially the people closest to me will think that I'm truly gone and never coming back" he stated, he knew the second Mary finally understood what his plan was.

Her face morphed into horror and shock. No, he couldn't...it wasn't acceptable!

She shook her head and started backing up, unconsciously muttering no over and over again.

"Mary, wait!" Steve dropped the bag and moved towards her, catching her with his arms and she let out a loud scream, a scream that was filled with sorrow and denial.

Thrashing and screaming Mary tried to get out of his strong hold but he was unfairly using his Navy Seal strength against her.

"Mare! Please calm down and let me explain! I'm not going to really kill myself, I'm only going to make it look like I did!" he practically had to shout.

It took almost a minute for what he had just said to register in Mary's mind and when it did she stopped struggling and Steve released her, and was shocked when she rounded on him and slugged him right across the face.

Stumbling back, Steve rubbed his aching jaw then spitting out the blood that had welled up inside his mouth.

"Damn Mare, quite the punch you got there! " he lightly chuckled, continuing to rub his jaw.

Mary let out a frustrated groan and walked back and forth before she could come up with even a semblance of what she wanted to say to her brother that didn't involve outright killing him, for real!

"You are a fucking bastard! You tell me that you're going to use those explosives to 'blow' yourself 'up' and then you hit me with the bombshell of your not really going to die, you're just going to pretend!" she was rambling, and she knew it but she had so many emotions bubbling up inside her that her mind was coming up with all sorts of words.

Walking past him she walked back over to the house and sat down on the wet and possibly mold infested porch. Steve walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I wish there was another way, but I can't see any other choice. If I just disappeared, without a trace, my team would never stop looking for me, even if they were told to stop. They need physical proof that I'm gone and right now, this is the only way that I can come up with" he explained, hoping and praying that she would at least not completely hate him.

She ran a hand across her eyes that were bleeding tears, smearing her makeup in the process and small hiccups were emitting from her.

"How do you know this is going to work? I mean you said so yourself, your team will investigate; how are you going to get them to believe that you were truly in the truck when it exploded?" she asked, turning to him.

He bit his lip and looked down, "that's where I need your help" he looked up at her,

"I need you to call Danny as soon as I drive away and tell him that when I came to see you I was in your own words acting chaotic and scared, blabbering on about getting a call from Wo Fat and how he was threatening to do something, something big! and I left in the same manner and I didn't tell you where I was going" he answered.

A disbelieving laugh erupted from her mouth and she shook her head, "Of course you do, because no fake suicide can be without the call of the distraught sibling!" she mocked, standing up and heading away from the house and to the dirt road.

Steve hurried after her, "you're the one who said that I needed to let them go! Well this is the only way that **they're** going to let **me **go!" when she didn't stop walking he continued.

"You think this is easy on me? I'm the one who is going to be the cause of their pain, their sorrow! And the worst part is that I can never apologize! I have to remain in the background, never allowed to make any sort of contact with them ever again! And Danny and I have finally gotten together and I have to leave him behind, I have to let go of the only person that I will ever truly love!" he finished, stopping in his tracks, waiting and hoping for some kind of response out of her.

She finally stopped a few steps later, "And what about me? Am I never going to see you again? How about talking, are we ever going to talk again? Or do you sink into the background from me as well?" she asked, her back still facing him.

"It's the only way, I can't risk them coming after you either, you're all important to me and if it comes down to it I will give up my life to save any one of you" his own eyes were tearing up but he didn't bother trying to hold them in.

Taking the initiative Steve walked up to her and embraced her, he could feel her body trembling against him and hear the heart breaking sobs coming from her.

"I'm so sorry Mare, I wish none of this had to happen and I hate myself for putting you through this" he apologized.

She turned in his arms and cried into his shoulder, he rubbed her back, shushing her until she was strong enough to pull away and wipe her eyes.

Taking a shaky breath, she spoke "I guess we better get to work then" with a teary smile she walked back to the truck, Steve was right behind her.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Back at the Williams' house Danny was becoming a little concerned, Mary had left without his knowing and Steve had been in the shower for almost an hour now. Something was wrong.

The soup now stationed in the fridge to heat up later, Danny walked to the bathroom and stopped in front of the closed door.

"Steve? Are you all right babe?" when he didn't receive a response he knocked again, announcing that he was coming in.

Opening the door he heard that the shower was on and the steam rising up from the temperature of the water.

"Steve?" his concern grew when he yet again received no response so walking towards the curtain he swiped the curtain aside and was surprised to see no one. Looking up he saw that the window was open and the steam was wafting out into the outside air.

Only just realizing he was getting soaked he turned the water off, almost burning his hand in the process. Where the hell was Steve?

Just as he was about to take his phone out and call his new lover his phone suddenly went off, it was Mary. Accepting the call he held the phone to his ear and walked out of the bathroom, headed back into the living room.

"Danny! Danny please tell me you've heard from Steve!" she sounded scare and Danny's all ready high anxiety became heart attack worthy.

"No...why Mary what's wrong?" he asked, pacing back and forth in front of his couch.

"He came back to the house and he was scared Danny, really scared! He kept talking about Wo fat and how he was threatening him, but whatever it was Danny it had scared him, I've never seen him that way before! I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen and he took off in his truck headed God knows where!" she rambled, he practically feel her fear through the phone.

"Do you have any idea where he may have gone, what the threat might have been?" he asked, as he fished his keys out of his pocket and stormed out of the house to his car.

"No, most of what he said didn't even make sense! I'm really scared Danny, what if he's hurt?" she asked fearfully.

Climbing into his car he turned the engine on and sped out of his driveway and drove towards HQ.

"Mary listen to me, I'm going to Five-0 now and the team is going to find him, I promise you we will find him" he couldn't think of anything else and he would damn well be alive when he found him or else Danny was never going to forgive him.

"I'll call you as soon as I can with any updates" he promised, speeding around a corner and now only two blocks away from HQ. Now was a time that he was happy he had managed to find a cheap place near work.

"Okay, I'll call you if he contacts me" she replied, and with a click she disconnected.

Quickly going to his speed dial he hit Chin's number and held the device to his ear, mentally telling Chin to pick up the damn phone!

"Danny, hey brah what's up?" he asked as he lounged back in his chair, having just finished his final report.

"Chin I need you to get a trace on Steve's cell phone, he's missing and the last time he was seen it was by Mary who said that he was acting erratic and talking about a threat from Wo Fat then he just took off and no one has any clue where he might be" he rushed, now only a block away.

Chin got up from his desk and walked over to the computer table, putting in Steve's GPS number.

"Have you tried calling him?" he asked, waiting for the computer to locate the device.

"Mary did but he wouldn't pick up, I was just about to before she called me please tell me you've got his location" Danny begged, pulling into the driveway and jumping out of his car, practically sprinting to the entrance of the building.

Just as Chin was about to reply Danny burst into the room and ran over to him, breathing heavily and an intense air of anxiety pooled around him.

The computer suddenly sounded and both looked down to see that the computer had found him. He was traveling down the Kamehameha Hwy.

"I'm going to try calling him" once again entering speed dial he hit Steve's number and held the device to his hear, praying to all the Hawaiian Gods and any other god out there that he would pick up.

His wish was not granted, it went straight to voicemail.

"Steve, listen to me I know that when it comes to Wo fat you are a loose cannon but please I am begging you whatever is going on we can help just please come to HQ and we can talk about this, I'm begging you don't do anything drastic" ending the message he placed the phone on the side of the table and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

While Danny was having what was basically a praying moment Chin continued to watch the screen, keeping track of the moving red dot but suddenly the dot went away, in almost a blink of an eye.

"What the hell?" picking up the portable screen Chin tried tracking down the GPS again but his computer kept telling him that the signal had been lost.

Danny noticed Chin's puzzled comment and looked down at the screen, he was scared to find that the red dot had vanished.

"Chin, what the hell's going on? What happened to the signal?" he asked, his voice rising with panic.

Chin kept trying to find the signal again but the same message kept coming up.

"We've lost the signal, either Steve disabled the GPS or the phone was somehow damaged enough to destroy the GPS entirely" Chin answered, setting the tablet down.

An idea suddenly hit Danny, "try his truck GPS, if he hasn't disabled that then we should be able to find him" Danny suddenly suggested, watching as Chin picked the tablet back up and typed in the truck's GPS.

It took a few seconds but they finally found him again, he was still on the same highway but he looked to be heading towards West Loch. Why would he be going there? Taking his phone out again Danny tried calling Steve again but once again got his voice message.

"Steve please, Chin, Mary and I are really worried about you and you not calling and disabling your GPS has really got Chin and I worried so please, please call me and tell me that your okay...I can't lose you Steve" he choked out the last bit and Chin sent a silent prayer that Danny would get to see Steve again, alive and well.

When the message was full Danny disconnected and non-too gently slammed the phone down on the side of the computer, his hands rubbing down his face repeatedly, in what was probably an attempt to keep the tears from showing.

Putting his hands on the table both Danny and Chin looked down at the screen, watching the red dot as it moved, praying that their leader was all right.

"Where are you going Babe?" Danny whispered, fearful that he may never see his lover again.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Steve continued to drive, his destination was anyone's guess, all he knew was that he had to go to a place that would be able to draw enough attention to what he was about to do. As he was driving inspiration struck, West Loch! It was near the pearl harbor museum so there was likely to be plenty of witnesses.

Increasing his speed he drove out onto the small road that would take him down to the small secluded beach and parked his truck, he noted that there was no one around, which was a good thing, he didn't want anyone getting hurt in the crossfire. All he wanted was for the explosion to be heard.

Taking a deep breath he looked across at the duffel bag resting on the passenger seat, looking so innocent yet filled with such gruesome potential.

Leaning across the duffel he took out two at a time and placed them on the dashboard until they were all aligned. He then got to work on setting them all up so that they would go off at his command. Getting out of the truck walked for about five minutes before finding a spot hidden by overgrowth and trees. Now came the hard part.

Taking his phone out, the one he had deliberately disengaged the GPS unit from, he saw that he had two missed calls, both from Danny and his resolve slowly slipped but he quelled his feelings aside and went to his contacts, chose the one he needed and instead of calling sent them a text message, done so because he knew that if he heard Danny's voice he wouldn't be able to go through with this.

The text sent had two simple words, two words that would ultimately shatter Danny's heart and Steve's soul.

**"I'm Sorry"**


	7. The wreckage of love departed

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Danny's phone went off and he saw that it was a message from Steve.

Opening the message his heart skipped a beat and the world around him became a blur and noise ceased to exist.

Chin looked over his friend's shoulder and saw the message for himself, his heart dropped into his stomach.

"**I'm sorry**"

He's sorry? Sorry for what? It was a few seconds later that he got his answer.

The GPS on the truck vanished a few minutes later a call came in, from HPD, calling to inform them that an explosion had occurred at West Loch.

No, it was just a coincidence, the call wasn't about Steve, he refused to believe that Steve was gone.

Chin could see all the different emotions going through his friends expression and he could see that the main emotion that was running rampant through Danny's mind was denial. This was going to end well.

"HPD says that we should go" Chin said, continuing to watch Danny's facial expressions.

Danny remained silent, continuing to stare at the message on his phone.

Chin placed a hand on his shoulder but pulled back when Danny flinched away at his touch.

"Maybe you should stay here and I'll call Kono to come with me" he suggested but Danny shook his head.

"No, I need to...to see it with my own eyes" he just barely managed to get out.

Chin nodded in understanding, he could only imagine the pain that he was going through; he knew that Danny and Steve were close, maybe even closer than he even knew. He was about to dial Kono to tell her about what was going on but he was stopped by Danny grabbing his wrist.

"Don't tell her, not until we know for sure" letting go of his wrist Danny walked to the door, his phone still out and the same message staring back at him.

When Chin finally caught up with him he managed to stop him and turn him around to face him.

"Maybe I should drive, you and I both know that you're not in the right state of mind to be behind the wheel" he held his hand out for the key to the Camaro.

If this was a different type of situation Danny would have taken offense to what had just been said to him but the truth was Chin was right, his mind was in a total fog, nothing was making sense.

Wordlessly he dug his keys out of his pocket and handed them over. Chin took the keys and this time managed to put his hand on Danny's back without him flinching, and led him to the car.

The drive to West Loch was silent, Chin drove with a white knuckle grip and Danny rode along in pin dropping silence.

It took them 15 minutes to reach the sight and as soon as they pulled up to the other police cars that Danny knew this was really happening, it felt like a piece of his heart had been mercilessly ripped from his chest. And deep inside, he ran through all the things that he and Steve would never get to do together, like go on a proper date, find out all sorts of things that he didn't know about Steve, make love. All of those possibilities were gone.

Chin waited patiently, waving his hand at an approaching officer to give them a second; the officer nodded and stopped in his tracts.

Taking a deep breath Danny got off the door and slowly walked past the cop to the taped off scene. He didn't even have to show or announce himself as a female officer held the tape up and let him pass, they all knew who he was, and what he had lost.

Walking to the truck's carcass, he stopped about a foot away from it. Most of the truck had been destroyed in the explosion, the trunk, all of the interior and all of the exterior had been completely obliterated. The smell of smoke and burnt rubber to hung in the air.

Noticing that something shiny, and partially scorched he walked over to it and knelt down, it was a license plate, but not just any license plate, but Steve's. He knew this from the numerous times he had had to chase after Steve and stop him from doing something stupid.

He dropped to his knees, the tears finally starting to fall as the reality of the situation hit him full force like a punch to the gut. He was gone, Steve was really gone.

Chin had just finished talking to one of the CSA's and had been handed a slightly charred phone; he had kept an eye on Danny during the exchange and as soon as he had the familiar phone in his hand he hurried over to Danny and kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He could feel Danny's body quivering beneath his hand.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" he said, in a low rough whisper.

Chin bit his lip and answered, "I'm sorry Danny" was all he could think to say, he had delivered a heartbreaking amount of death notices to all types of people, the receiving emotions surprisingly varied but this one hurt the most.

Danny nodded his head, as if in acceptance but continued to kneel on the ground, officers and CSA's walking by and around them giving them sympathetic looks.

"Did they...did they find him?" he asked, his voice quivering. He knew finding anything was rare but he had to ask.

Chin shook his head, "no...the explosion took out everything, but they found this a few feet away from the truck" he handed Danny the evidence bag with the charred phone in it.

Held the bag in one hand, and his phone in the other. The metal casing had almost completely been melted off and the screen was cracked, the buttons were nothing but a black mess. Standing up, he wordlessly handed Chin the bag back and began walking away from the crime scene; greatly concerned Chin followed him, quickly telling a CSA that he was taking the phone back to 5-0 to see if he could get anything off the hard drive.

The car ride back was just as quiet as, if not more, silent as the car ride back.

It was during the car ride that Kono called, putting the call on speaker; Kono's voice filled the car.

"Hey guys, where are you?" she asked, sitting in an empty headquarters.

"Kono, there's something that I need to tell you but I'd rather not over the phone" Chin said, glancing over at Danny who had a faraway look in his eyes.

Hearing this Kono became concerned, "Chin, what's going on? What's happened?" she asked, standing up from her chair.

He didn't know what to say, he really didn't want to divulge this information over the phone but he knew his cuz, and she wouldn't stop asking until he told her.

"Chin?" she asked again.

Sighing Chin decided that the best approach would be to say it straight.

"Kono...we were at a crime scene for an explosion that occurred and...it was Steve, he's gone Kono; he died in the explosion" he got out. He was greeted by deathly silence.

Danny continued to remain silent, staring aimlessly out the window.

"Kono?"

She collapsed into her office chair, the shock overcoming all her other functions. Gone? How could Steve be gone? It was unthinkable that her friend, 5-0's leader could be gone, and in such a violent way.

She ended the call, unable to form any response. Tossing the phone on the desk she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, trying to comprehend what she had just been told.

When the call abruptly ended Chin became even more concerned, now not only did he have to worry about Danny but Kono as well, but right now his main concern was the catatonic man beside him.

"I'm taking us back to HQ and then when I'm done I'm taking you back to my place; I don't think you should be alone right now" he said, glancing over at Danny to see if there was any sign of life in him, but he was disappointed to see that he remained a man of stone.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Meanwhile deep in to the jungles of the Oahu island Steve was walking up to a small cabin with several wind-chimes and different ancient markings that decorated the outside of the small cabin.

As he was approaching the steps the door opened and a young women, mid twenties, walked out onto the porch, a knowing smile on her face.

"I knew I'd be seeing you soon, please, come inside there is much that we need to discuss" turning she re-entered her home and Steve followed in behind her.

Entering the home he was met with the strong aroma of incense, herbs and smells that he could only describe as exotic. The front of the house had several ancient symbols painted on the walls, floor and the ceiling, there was also small vials of murky fluids that were a different array of colors but what stood at the center of the room was an altar.

She led him to the backroom, which resembled a more modern look, a wooden table, chairs, fridge etc. and they sat down at the table.

"You have caused quite the stir Steven, I could hear that explosion all the way from West Loch" she commented leaning back in her chair.

Steve gave a small smile, "had to make it look convincing" he replied, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed and he sat a little straighter in his seat.

"I know why your here Steve, and I have to tell you right now, there is a chance that this spell won't work and if it does the outcome can be very dangerous" she cautioned, staring intently at him.

"I'm aware; please Sarai...I have to go away for a little while and you and I both know that they are going to go after everyone I care about and I can't let that happen! So please, do this for me and I will be eternally grateful" he watched her reaction and saw that she was pulling away from him.

She shook her head, "I don't know about this Steven, if I do this I am basically sending a signal to certain people, people that I don't want knowing I'm still breathing" she nervously chewed on her nails, a nervous habit she had picked up during particularly stressful times.

"This can go one or two ways, you can willingly help me or...I can call in that favor, your choice but personally, I would go with the second option because the first one comes with me personally telling those _certain_ people that your still alive and your location" he deadpanned, not even blinking from the glare that seared into his eyes.

Sarai chuckled darkly and got up from her chair, walking over to a cabinet and opening it up, "bringing that up after all this time? You must be desperate if your digging up that artifact" she pulled down a bottle that looked to vodka and two shot glasses.

"It's Danny Sarai, I'd do anything to make sure that he's protected" he pleaded, exposing his soul to show her how sincere he was.

She returned to the table and sat down, uncorking the bottle and poured a shot worth in each, she slid the glass across the table to Steve.

"Hipahipa!"

clinking their glasses they both shot the vodka down and slammed their glasses down.

"Okay, I'll do it but remember my warning" she reminded him.

"I know, but you're the best option I have" he responded, determination lacing his every word.

A moment of silence followed before she got up from the table and walked back into the front of the house; they stopped in the middle of the room and she sat down, crossing her legs in front of her, Steve followed suit.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and relax, breath in and out"

Steve did as instructed,

"Picture Danny and all of your loved ones, think about how much you care for them'

Flashes and images of Danny laying over him, kissing him, a deep feeling of love and warmth filling his soul. Kono, her amazing intuitive ways, another little sister, Chin, a big brother, someone he could trust his life with. Flashes of other people who mattered to him went through his mind, like a film projector.

As he did this Sarai stood and walked over to a cabinet, pulling the drawer open she revealed a deadly knife with a red ruby encrusted in the handle of the blade. Picking the blade up she also grabbed a clay bowl and walked back over to Steven.

"Give me your hand, and keep your eyes closed and your mind focused on them" grasping his hand she brought the blade down and sliced it across his palm, Steve only slightly flinched but managed to keep his mind focused.

Taking the bowl she held his bleeding hand over the bowl and collected a generous amount of the blood before releasing his hand.

"Keep focusing on them" she encouraged, taking the blood and knife with her over to the altar and grabbing a velvet black bag and a box of matches. Walking back over she knelt down in front of Steven and placed the bowl, black bag and the matches down.

" Nui Aumakua kou koko lalani 'ohana maka nui mea po'ino kakou makilo nele kou kokua..." she started, picking up the bag and taking out a small handful of a powder that resembled sand, sprinkling it into the bowl.

" kakou ho 'oukou ka koko mai Kiwini Keaka McGarrett keiki hanau mai po'ele'ele neleola kiwini ka po'ele 'ohana nui. Ho'olu, kakouki'i 'oukou!" striking a match she dropped the flame into the bowl and the contents lit up in a loud flash, the house began to shake.

Steve could no longer keep his eyes shut when a searing pain coursed through his, looking down his saw the area around the cut begin to glow a golden hue and he could see the skin sealing itself closed.

As soon as the wound had healed itself the shaking stopped and the flame went out.

Sarai stood up from the floor and looked around at the damage the shaking had caused. Bookcases lay on the floor, their contents smashed and strewn everywhere and cracks had carved themselves along the walls and ceiling.

Standing up as well Steve looked down at his hand again and the only trace of the cut was a thin. almost invisible line from the left side of his palm leading up to his pointer finger.

While Steve was looking around at the destruction Sarai picked up the bowl and was pleased at what she found.

"They have accepted our offering and will protect your loved ones, but heed my warning, that scar on your hand is a reminder that you are in debt to them and at some point they will come to collect" she cautioned him.

Nodding he walked to the door and opened it,

She wrapped her arms around him, "I would give you an hour at the most before they come looking for you so I would get as far away from here as possible so please be careful" pulling away she gave him a smile.

"Keep an eye on them for me, please? Make sure they don't dig into my 'death' " he requested, waiting for her response.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they're cared for. Now go! Your losing daylight" she urged him, giving him a small push.

Without speaking he walked out, letting the door shut behind him. He walked out onto the porch and took a moment to calm his racing heart. Another searing pain went through him and he looked down at his scarred hand again. It was glowing again.

They were giving him their own warning.

The pain, and glow, slowly ebbed away and he brought both his fists down to his sides.

Walking down the steps thunder clapped in the sky and rain began to pour down, soaking him to the bone. He couldn't help but laugh at timing. Continuing to chuckle quietly to himself he walked down the path, away from the house deeper into the jungle to make shelter and plan his next course of action.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Danny was sitting in his office, his facial expression blank and his eyes vacant, like his soul had left his body.

Chin and Kono were standing beside the computer, watching Danny to be there to intervene when he finally cracked, because it **was **going to happen, it was only a matter of time.

"He's been like that the entire ride back, I'm taking him back to my place to keep an eye on him" he said to Kono, his eyes never straying from the stone-like figure of one of his dearest friends.

Even though Chin couldn't see her she nodded her head sympathetically and looked back down at the screen that currently displayed the scraps of memory that Chin had managed to recover.

"Is this all you were able to get?" she asked, Chin turned around and looked down at the screen.

"Yeah, unfortunately the explosion wiped out 90% of the memory but I was able to recover the last few numbers he called and one call he received" flipping data log to the large overhead screen he stated.

There was a total of 4 numbers, 2 of them were to us, the third to Danny and the 1 call he received from an unknown number"

Kono looked at the time stamps and saw that the phone call had occurred on the same day as the Governor's kidnapping and more than that it was around the time that they had been working the crime scene.

"This was the last incoming call he received, it's an unknown number, it occurred around the time of the Governor's kidnapping and he talked to them for about three minutes" Kono summed up, suspicion filling her thoughts.

"Generally, you don't talk to someone for that long if it's a wrong number " Chin added, suspicious as well.

A memory of something Danny had told him came to mind. Wo Fat had contacted Steve and Chin was willing to be all his life that the unknown number was Wo Fat.

Kono recognized the look on Chin's face and asked him what he was thinking.

"I know that look. you know something" she stated.

Chin nodded in an affirmative manner, "yeah, Danny told me that Mary had told him that before Steve drove off he had been contacted by Wo Fat and he was threatening him, and I'm pretty sure that even if we ran that number it wouldn't lead us anywhere because it's probably a stolen phone or a disposable one" he leaned against the table, hatred for the man that had caused his friend so much suffering bubbling deep within him.

"He's going to pay, Wo Fat is going to pay for all the suffering that he has caused!" Kono vowed, her voice low and her body shaking with rage.

Chin went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, shushing her and rubbing her back, she began to sob uncontrollably, her body trembling against his own.

"Don't worry Kono, he won't get away with this, I promise you he's going to pay" he promised her, tears filling his own eyes.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

The rain drizzled down, pooling in cupped leaves then showering down like waterfalls and the only protection Steve had was a shelter he had built from torn down branches and bows of leaves to keep as much of the rain out as he could.

He hadn't been able to pack anything before his sudden departure but he had been trained to survive in the wilderness and he was going to use those skills to wait out the storm and then move on.

He kept thinking of Danny, Kono, Chin, Mary...Gracie and all the other people had left behind. By now they were all mourning his death, though Mary knew the truth Steve knew that she was still hurting and more than likely feeling guilt for having helped him do what he had done.

Huddled up in the corner of his makeshift shelter he thought of his last few moments with Danny. Just the thought brought a warm tingling feeling to his lips and a small smile to grace his features. God how he missed him! He would give anything to just be able to hold him, to kiss him, one more time and he die with some feeling of completeness.

This isn't right! None of this should be happening! I should be able to be with the man I love, without fear of people coming in and destroying everything!

"I hope you can forgive me...someday" he whispered, whether it was to himself or an attempt at forgiveness he didn't know but his worst fears were that what he had done was too horrible to be forgiven.

Maybe he was meant to forever be alone; Maybe he truly was a monster.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Danny sat in Chin's guest room, staring at the door before him, his eyes were still lifeless.

Chin had been in not three minutes ago with a tray of food, that sit beside him on the bed, untouched and not even acknowledged.

The images from the crime scene rolling through his mind and the text message he had received what was perhaps just seconds before...before he had been left behind.

It wasn't right! Steve could not be gone! He knew he always joked about him going out in a blaze of glory but when it actually happened he didn't know what to feel. Right now it was like his brain had been paused and the emotions that he was supposed to be feeling were waiting on him to press play, and his finger was slowly pressing towards the inevitable, he could feel it.

He knew why Chin had brought him here, he didn't want to leave Danny alone when the dam burst and he lost control, in fact, he didn't want to be left alone either because he wasn't sure what he would do and if he were to do something drastic he could potentially leave Gracie behind. He loved his daughter, it was impossible for him not to, he would do anything to keep her safe and keep her happy, even if it meant sacrificing himself but his heart was having conflicted feelings. It felt like his heart was being pulled in opposite directions and it hurt, physically and emotionally.

Looking away from the door he scanned the room around him and stopped when his eyes landed on a picture on the dresser against the wall. He managed to find the strength and pushed himself up from the bed and stumbled to the dresser, planting his palms on the edge of the dresser and staring down at the happy scene the picture depicted; He remembered when that picture had been taken, They had closed their first case as 5-0 and Kono had wanted a picture to commemorate the moment so Kono had quickly driven home then returned with her camera, setting the timer Kono, Chin, Danny and Steve had poised in front of the doorway to 5-0 Headquarters and the picture had been taken.

He couldn't take his eyes off the smiling face of Steve, the way his eyes twinkled and his smile lit up his face, even through a photograph he could feel the happiness radiating off the man.

Never again would he get to see those beautiful eyes, or that perfect smile and never again would he hear his addictive laughter. No more back and forth rants, that consisted of sarcasm and witty comebacks, no more watching him perform courageous stunts then later yell at him for being so reckless and no more stares of longing in his direction when he wasn't looking, and the worst part was he finally got to have him and God had to go and take him away from him, it was like he wasn't meant to have love in his life, of course he had his daughter, but was he cursed to spend the rest of his days without a lover?

Without warning the anger and sorrow that he had been keeping on hold burst through.

Grabbing the frame his grasp tightened, the frame shaking from the sheer strength he was forcing on the frame, without warning he threw the picture across the room, on contact with the wall the glass shattered and spilled out onto the carpet, the picture falling gracelessly to the floor.

His rampage not over yet he walked to the wall that was beside the bed and, clenching his fists, he smashed first his right fist into the wall, a loud crack was heard whether it came from the wall or his hand he didn't know, followed by his left. Repeatedly, he pounded his fist against the wall, he could feel the blood dribbling down his hands and the area he punched was beginning to dent inwards, paint chipped and fumes from the plaster rose up to the ceiling.

He didn't even hear Chin enter the room, or hear him calling his name, pleading for him to stop nor did he feel Chin grab him around the midsection and try to physically pull him away from the damage he was inflicting upon the wall and himself; but what did finally make him stop was a well placed punch to the left cheek.

Stumbling away, clutching his cheek he collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and finally starting to feel the pain in his hands and now his cheek.

Chin was breathing irregularly as well, the shock and fear of seeing and hearing his friend breaking down. He casted a glance at the damage Danny had done to the wall and he noticed a small crack on the wall on the other side of the bed, he would check later to see what other damage had been done but right now his main concern was Danny.

The sound of deep sorrowful crying reached his ears and he looked back at Danny to see his body shaking and his right bleeding hand pinching the bridge of his nose and tears mixing together with the blood that painted itself on his face.

Walking over, he sat down beside him and in one fluid motion managed to turn Danny enough to face him and wrapped his arms around him. Danny didn't embrace him back but he did rest his head on his shoulder, he could feel the tears soaking through his shirt.

That was the way they stayed for a good ten minutes before Danny calmed down enough to pull away and wipe away the tears from his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his hands, wincing a little from the pain the movement caused.

"We should probably get that taken care of" Chin pointed out, not knowing what else to say.

Danny chuckled humorlessly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "yeah, don't want to risk infection" he replied, sarcasm clinging to each word.

Chin could feel that he was losing him again, "Danny I know that you're feeling out of control right now but Steve-" at the mention of Steve's name Danny stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

"You know what, I can't stay here! I feel like I'm suffocating! I have to get out of here!" before Chin could get another word in Danny had all ready opened the door and headed for the door. There was no use in trying to stop him.

Sighing he looked away from the door, he was worried out of his mind about Danny, he wasn't completely stable right now and with recent events he was afraid that he might do something he could never come back from. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the picture he had on the dresser was missing. Standing up, he took a moment to scan the room and stopped when he saw the missing picture frame on the floor.

Walking over to it he bent down and picked the damaged frame up, he was careful to avoid the broken glass, and stared down at the frozen smiling faces of the team. Like Danny his eyes stayed on the smiling image of Steve.

"I'll watch out for him bro, I promise. Ke Akua pu a hui hou"

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long for this update but I have been super busy and haven't had the time to sit down and write, that and I had a little bout with writer's block but that's pass me now. Review Please! **

**Translations:**

**Spell: Great **Aumakua your blood lineage face great danger we beg for your help. We offer you the blood from Steven Jack McGarrett child born from darkness for salvation from the dark clan. Please we summon you!

**Ke Akua p****u****a hui hou: God bless you and see you later**


	8. A Tearful goodbye and a Violent hello

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

~2 Months Later~

Danny sat in his office, writing up reports while looking over another case that the Governor had just given them.

The team had been on a nonstop rampage with stopping crime for the past three months and the only break they got was when Chin and Kono demanded a break or else they were going to leave on their own, they knew they're friend was still grieving over Steve but at the rate he was going people were going to get killed, and not just the bad guys.

"We need to do something about this" Kono stated, turning back from watching Danny.

Chin looked up at Danny for himself then back to Kono, "what more can we do Kono? We've tried taking him out for drinks to get drunk in order for him to become drunk enough to finally open up, we've tried getting him to see a grief counselor in which he threatened us with violence, I even got him a punching bag to pound his emotions out but I went by his house the other day and he had taken it down; he won't even visit his grave" he added, signing his name at the bottom of the report.

"He's been like this for 2 months Chin; he's acting like a freaking super soldier! He's already put one of our perps. in the hospital! We need to come up with a way for Danny to express himself without violence, if we don't do something about super soldier over there the Governor could remove him!"

Filing the report Chin stood up from his desk and walked over to his coat hanger to grab his jacket, "I'll handle it cuz, I think I know what might help him. You go home, I'll stay here and deal with Danny" Kono stood up from the chair and walked out the door, Chin walked out behind him.

"Call me tonight and give me an update" she gave him a hug then, casting one glance at Danny she walked into her office, grabbed her light jacket and walked out of the office and headed for the elevator.

Now alone Chin pulled his jacket on and stopped outside Danny's office and knocked, getting his attention he walked into the room and stopped in front of his desk.

"Hey Danny, Kono and I have finished our paperwork and she's all ready headed out so I was wondering if you wanted to go have a few drinks with Kamakona and me?" he offered, all ready knowing the answer.

Very calmly he looked up at Chin and spoke, " no thanks, there's a few things I have to take care of then I'm going to go to bed, that and I have Gracie tomorrow and I don't want to be dealing with a hangover" Danny replied.

Putting his plan into action Chin walked around the desk and much to Danny's surprise, pulled him up from his chair and just as he was about to start a rant he was silenced by the feeling of cold metal encircling his wrists and clicking closed, not too tight where it would hurt but tight enough so that he couldn't get out of them.

"Chin what the hell are you doing?" he growled, jerking around in a feeble attempt to get out of the cuffs.

Chin grabbed both his upper arms, managing to keep the shorter man from struggling too much, "just cool down brah, I'm doing this for your own good!" continuing to keep a strong hold on Danny he got the keys to his Camaro and led him out of the room and over to the elevators.

"Come on Chin, this is ridiculous! Okay I get the message, I'll get out more! Enjoy life and all that crap! Now will you please take these off me" he pled, getting a good jerk to the right in.

The elevator arrived and Chin walked Danny inside, pressing the lobby button and setting Danny to lean against the railing, the doors sliding closed in front of him.

"I seriously doubt that you, of all people, have had a sudden change on your view on life but I do appreciate seeing some real emotion from you" the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Danny was about to make a run for it but he grabbed him in mid-step and resumed his original hold.

"Would you settle down all ready! Your acting just as bad as a perp." Chin scolded, dragging him through the lobby and out the door.

"How the hell do you expect me to act? You, who I thought was my friend, has handcuffed me and is forcing me to go God knows where and oh yeah did I mention that I'm fucking handcuffed?" he exclaimed, the vein on the side of his neck pulsing.

"It may have come up" he smirked, walking to the car and unlocking the passenger and driver's side doors, he first opened the passenger door then leaned Danny, front to the side of the car, un-cuffed one of the cuffs; but before he could celebrate what he thought was freedom he was pushed down into the car and the one free cuff was enclosed around the car-door handle.

Before shutting the door he made sure that both of Danny's legs and other body parts were in the car then got into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Chin I swear to god when I get these off I am going to kill you and I won't even try to cover the crime up because I will gladly be known as the man who killed Chin Ho Kelly because he had the audacity to handcuff me and against my will drag me out of the office and now-"Danny cut his rant short when he recognized the area around him and where this road led.

Chin looked over at his 'hostage' and a faint feeling of guilt filled him when he saw sadness and other raw emotions build up inside him, but he needed to do this.

"Stop the car" Danny uttered, his heart rate picking up.

When Chin didn't comply, he spoke again, only this time he was much more verbal.

"Stop the fucking car Chin!" he violently pulled at his cuffed hand and when he had no success there he began to kick his dashboard with his feet, leaving numerous scuff marks.

Somehow Chin managed to continue to drive, even when Danny risked both of their lives and attempted to reach for the steering wheel, luckily Chin managed to deflect him.

"You need this Danny, I wish it didn't have to come to this but since you won't visit his grave this is the next best thing" he replied, making a quick turn.

Danny's emotions once again lashed out onto his dashboard and he pulled and tugged at his cuffed hand, not even feeling the metal bite into his skin and the blood dribbling down his arm and staining the window.

The smell of copper entered Chin's senses and he looked over at Danny and was horrified to see the bloody mess his friend had created.

Quickly pulling over Chin put the car in park, unbuckled himself and got out of the car, hurrying around to the trunk with the keys where he remembered seeing a first aid kit. Popping the trunk he reached inside, grabbed the blue kit and dashed around the car to the passenger's door.

Flinging the door open he got the keys to the handcuffs out of his pants pocket and freed Danny.

As soon as Danny was free he repaid Chin by curling his uninjured hand into a fist and punching Chin in the face, he could feel the hard bite of his knuckles scraping over Chin's cheek and before he was even touching the ground he jumped out of the vehicle and ran back towards civilization.

Chin lay on the ground, stunned and in pain from the unexpected blow, he knew that Danny would be angry but he wasn't expecting him to lash out like that!

A small sprinkle of blood cried down his cheek where he had been punched and he could feel the area beginning to swell and bruise.

Tripping and scraping his hands due to the abruptness of his escape he only had one goal in mind: Get as far away from this area as he could. He could hear Chin running behind him, shouting at him to stop.

It was when he chanced a glimpse behind him that he made a fatal error, with that one look behind he did not see the inconspicuous but certainly not small rock that was in his general area of fleeing.

As soon as his left foot made contact with the rock Danny only had seconds to comprehend what was about to happen before he found himself flying through the air and landing harshly on his back, smacking his head on the hard ground and black stars popping up in his vision.

Chin soon entered his limited field of vision and looked down at him, his right cheek was slightly bloody and he could see that it was starting to swell and bruise; in a way he sort of felt guilty for punching Chin but on the other he couldn't help but feel that Chin deserved the punch...just a little.

Wiping the blood away with the back of his hand Chin extended his hand for Danny to take and Danny, knowing he wasn't getting any further accepted the help and once he was back on his feet the earth swayed beneath him and he almost fell over but thankfully Chin grabbed him and balanced him and helped him walk back to the car so that he could patch them both up.

Reaching the car Danny leaned against the trunk of the car and waited for Chin to get the kit. Chin returned and set the kit down beside Danny. Opening the kit Chin took out a small tube of antiseptic and applied it to the more severe wound around Danny's wrist then, setting the tube down, picked up the small roll of gauze and medical tape and wrapped a generous amount of gauze around the mangled wrist and taped it down.

He also made sure to check the scrapes on his hands but deemed them to not be of any concern but what he was concerned with next was the possible head injury that Danny might have obtained from his fall.

Thankfully Danny had gotten the more deluxe version of a first aid kit and managed to find an unopened bag of latex gloves.

"I'm going to check the back of your head to see if you have any cuts or swelling" he explained as he walked around Danny and examined the back of his head, he gently looked and felt around the area and was grateful to see that there was no sign of any cuts or unusual puffy skin that would need stitches but that didn't mean that Danny didn't have some kind of head injury.

Taking the gloves off and, for the time being, disposing them on the top of the trunk he turned back to face Danny.

"Okay I'm going to ask you some simple questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as you can okay?" he stated, when he received a faint 'yeah' he proceeded with his questions.

"Can you tell me your name?" Chin asked, watching in a doctor like manner.

"Daniel Williams" he answered, keeping direct eye contact.

"How old are you?"

"33"

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a detective and I work with you and Kono on the Governor's task force called 5-0 and it is the 24th of March" he added testily, wanting the questioning to stop.

Chin stopped the questioning, for now, "okay you don't seem to have any symptoms of a concussion but we're going to the hospital later just to make sure" he applied a small amount of antiseptic to the small cut on his cheek and placed a bandage over the cut.

After their injuries had been tended to they sat on the hood of the trunk, neither one speaking and hardly looking at each other. When three minutes had passed Chin stood up from the hood and turned to look at Danny.

"We really should get moving, a storm is supposed to be coming and I don't want to be caught out in it. We're already here and I still think that this will be good for you, but I'm going to give you a choice, you can either come willingly or I can drag you" Chin stated, waiting for an answer.

Danny remained silent, clenching his fists at his side.

"Steve wouldn't want you acting like this he would-"

Danny's head shot up, rage burning like fire in his eyes.

"What Steve would want? And what exactly would Steve want Chin? Can you suddenly speak to the dead? Has Steve been talking to you? Or better yet! Is he here now? Telling you to say and do all this?" Danny rose from the car and stepped towards Chin, an inferno now thriving in his emotional eyes.

Chin took a step back, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "calm down brah, all I meant was that he wouldn't want to see you hurting like this and not letting it out" Chin soothed, but he had a feeling that he had only made things worse by the expression on Danny's face.

"Steve doesn't get a say in the way I live my life! Not anymore! He's dead Chin! Never coming back! He left me here alone!...just as our life was beginning..." the last part was quieter than the first part, not filled with anger but drowning in deep, deep sorrow.

Tears pooled freely down his face, the sun reflecting off his glistening skin like diamonds.

Everything in that moment clicked for Chin, Danny and Steve had finally admitted their feelings for each other but from Danny's last few words they had been violently forced apart by death. God had dealt them a shitty hand, for a short time two souls were completed then he came down and took one soul, leaving the other to suffer and slowly go down a road that could take his own life.

"I'm sorry Danny...I didn't know..." Chin took a step towards but stopped when Danny walked away from him, seeming to be headed towards their original destination.

"You're not the one who should be apologizing Chin, no, the man who should be begging on his knees for my forgiveness doesn't even have a fucking body! And even if he did, it wouldn't matter, you can't bring the dead back to life" he yelled over his shoulder, his pace never slowing.

Chin hurried to catch up with him, and when he did they were entering the deep jungles of Hawaii.

They walked together for a while and when they reached the familiar setting they stopped, taking in the view around them. It looked the same as the last time he had been up here, and much like Steve had said then the only thing that had changed was himself. He was now a broken man.

"I remember the last time I was up here, Steve had practically dragged me up here on the guise of it being a hike but in my opinion it was fucking abuse. Then Steve finds that body and in the process almost gets himself killed...while we were standing here he told me that this place hadn't changed, the only thing that changed was himself and now I find that statement describing myself...how the hell did everything go so wrong?" he asked, looking to Chin for an answer of sorts.

"I wish I had an answer for you but I don't, life can be fucking cruel sometimes but we have to learn to live with our losses and move on" Chin answered, he knew how corny it sounded but if it could help Danny then he would go with it.

A gentle wind rustled through the area, whipping their hair around in a playful manner.

"So what's the plan Chin? You bring me up here and I turn into a blubbering mess?" Danny asked, uncomfortable with the silence and the whole situation in general.

Chin was silent for a moment, "this is whatever you want it to be, it can be a place just to stand and say nothing, a place where you can freely express yourself or...it's the place where you can say goodbye" Chin replied, crossing his arms.

Say goodbye?...How could he say goodbye to the man that he loved?

Danny stood in place a moment, thinking on Chin's words before he slowly began to speak, "the moment I got that text...I knew he was gone. I keep thinking that maybe if I had seen the signs sooner, that he wasn't acting like himself, I could have stopped him..." the tears that he was trying to keep at bay were beginning to break past his barriers.

Bargaining, he had to get Danny through this so that he could finally move on to acceptance.

"Don't do that to yourself brah, no 'what ifs', Steve would have gone either way because Wo Fat was involved, you and I both know that when it came to Wo Fat Steve's head was never really thinking clearly" Chin tried to reason.

"I have to think of the 'what ifs' Chin, kind of impossible not to when all of my thoughts have been on constant loop with Steve as the star!" Danny retorted, finally turning to face Chin.

Chin uncrossed his arms and sighed, "All right, I'm going to go back to the car and you can follow me when you've done what you feel you need to do" turning Chin walked away, leaving Danny to think in peace.

Watching Chin until he was out of sight Danny turned back around to look around at the view before him.

"You want a goodbye Steve, all right, I'll give you a goodbye..."

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Somewhere in Kapalua Hawaii, Steve McGarret sat in the Tropic nursing a Long board, this was his third bottle and from the looks the bartender was sending him he was going to be cut off pretty soon.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a seductive voice.

Steve almost choked on his beverage from the familiar voice but managed to set his bottle down and unsubtly reach for his weapon.

Without waiting for an answer she sat down and ordered a shot of whiskey.

"I thought I told you to get out of Hawaii?" he growled, teeth clenched together.

The bartender placed the drink in front of her then went over to serve another patron.

"You did, and yes I did 'get off your island' but Kapalua isn't your island Steve and besides your all alone here, none of your ohana can help you" she taunted, picking the shot glass up and throwing it back, slamming it down and sighing in gratification.

"My ohana on the other hand..." as she said that Steve felt the pressure of what he knew to be the muzzle of a gun biting at the center of his back. He didn't have to look behind him to know that the handler of the gun was Johnny.

The bartender was giving them a strange look and Dana shook her head at him, telling him not to get involved. Thankfully for him, he took the advice and picked up a rag and started wiping down the counter at the other side.

"Leader is looking for you and he wasn't very happy to find out that you had left the island, so he sent us to come and bring you back" she stated, looking to her brother who had a murderous look in his eyes, she knew that he wanted to kill Steven but Leader had specifically told them that he wanted him back alive and unscathed, much to her brother's chagrin.

Steve's grip tightened around his own weapon but paused when he felt Dana's hand on his own, running her hand up and down the barrel of the gun.

"I would put that away Steven, someone could get hurt, someone like a few unfortunate patrons" Johnny's gun clicked and pressed deeper into his back. Johnny it seemed was very eager for a kill.

Slowly, he loosened his grip and held it out for her to take, she smiled and took the firearm, tucking it away in her purse before anyone could see it.

She got up from her stool and laid a fifty on the counter, paying for her drink and his three in the process, "now get up and walk out of here, with us, like we're old friends" she instructed, fixing her skin tight mini skirt; this action caused quite a few of the men's heads to turn in her direction.

Getting up from his own stool, quietly being instructed to not do anything stupid, he turned with Dana walking in front and Johnny walking behind him, the gun being hidden by his coat draped over his arm and their proximity.

Arriving outside he was forced over to a black sedan. His attention was caught watching Dana unlock the back doors he failed to notice Johnny removing his gun from his back, bringing it up high enough and brutally bashing the gun against his head.

He fell to his knees, clutching his aching head, his vision slowly blackening around the edges he could barely hear the exchange going on between Dana and Johnny but from the few words he could barely make out it sounded like he was being brought back.

His vision completely blackened and he collapsed on his right side, dead to the world.

Johnny, no longer able to control himself kicked Steve in the gut, managing to get a moan of pain out of Steve but the hit to the head had been too much so he wasn't able to regain consciousness.

Dana hit her brother on the arm, her eyebrows pulled together, "you idiot! Leader said to bring him back unscathed! How are we going to explain broken ribs?" she scolded, looking down at the prone body of Steve.

"We could tell him he tried to escape, and he deserved so much more than that Dana, he hurt you! I should fucking kill him for what he did to you!" he threw back, tempted to use the gun in his hand to put a few holes in the bastard who hurt his sister.

As if sensing what he was thinking she took his gun and emptied all the bullets into her purse, he watched in anger and confusion, then was stunned when she handed the gun back to him and told him to hide it before someone saw it.

He did as he was told, still mad that she had done that, then looked back down at Steve. Hearing the click of another lock he looked up and saw that Dana had unlocked the front and passenger seat.

"Put him in the back and get in the car, we need to get the hell out of here! Someone's probably all ready called the police" without waiting for her brother she climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door.

Johnny stood for a second then knelt down and grabbed Steve under the arms and dragged him to the car, with his first heave he managed to slip his feet onto the backseat then with one final push he deposited Steve in the back.

Quickly closing the door he hopped into the passenger seat and as soon as he was inside the car took off, almost causing him to fall out before he managed to close the door.

"You should have let me kill him" he muttered, pouting like a child who had been told he couldn't have a toy that wanted.

A sly smirk darkened Dana's features, "don't worry, Leader will make Steve pay in his own way" she assured him, she turned the radio on and searched through the stations until she found a song that she liked,

Do you remember your coming down,  
>Forced to take sides?<br>Your taunted charm and your broken smile,  
>Touched me unexpectedly.<p>

Smiling she turned the volume up and tapped her talon like nails on the steering wheel, the next few sets of lyrics made her smirk, causing her to resemble the devil himself.

So long,  
>So long you've waited in line.<br>Desire is a gift in life.  
>So long,<br>So long you've left and arrived,  
>It's time for you to stay a while.<p>

If you chose life,  
>You know what the fear is like.<br>You welcome addiction,  
>This is your kingdom.<p>

With the song blaring they drove away from the Tropica and headed for the airport where a private jet was waiting to take them back to Oahu.

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

During that, back in Oahu, Danny was still in the same place, but he was finally going to speak,

"You left me Steve, you left me here alone...All this anger that I have buried in me, it's making me do really stupid things, hell I'm beginning to even do some of the crazy shit you've done! Just today I put a perp. in the hospital! And it wasn't because he was trying to kill me or escape, I did that to him because I wanted to! I wanted someone to feel the pain that you caused!" he took a deep breath before continuing,

"I'm on the verge...next time I could kill someone...maybe even myself, but I can't think like that because I have Gracie to think about! I need to be there for her, you needed to be here for her...but you're never going to be, ever again" this time he needed to take a break not only for breathing but to vainly try and wipe away the tears that were falling, in the end he gave up and just allowed them to fall.

"I wish I could hate you...I wish I could hold you in my arms again, kiss you again...but I can't and I need to learn to live with that. With where my head is now I might do something that gets me in prison and Gracie shouldn't have to see her dad in jail, but more than likely Rachel wouldn't let her write me, let alone visit me; so I need to finally say it...I-I miss you but I have to accept that your gone and continue on with my life and remember all the good times we had, even some of the bad, because I know I will never be able to forget you, nor do I want to...goodbye Steve, I'll always love you" wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve he cast one last look at the beautiful land around him then turned around and headed back to the car.

He arrived back at the car some time later and slid into the passenger seat, closing the door and staring out the windshield. Chin sat behind the wheel, his view much the same.

"Did you do what you needed to do?" Chin asked, averting his eyes to look at his companion.

Danny nodded, "yeah, yeah I think I did"

Chin looked back to the road and started the engine, buckled himself in then put the car in drive and did a U turn, starting their drive back into the city.

A few minutes into their driving back Danny spoke again, his voice somehow tired, "I think...I need to see a psychiatrist. I'm not fit for duty yet, I'll call the Governor and ask for some time off so that I can get my head on straight and while I'm gone you'll be in charge" he said, looking out the window.

Chin was a little stunned that Danny would willingly go see a professional especially after the huge blowout that suggestion had caused before but he wasn't going to comment, if Danny thought that he would benefit from seeing a specialist then he would support him, he was actually relieved that he was willing to see someone.

"The department psychiatrist is a pretty good guy, he helped me out a lot when I was still in HPD and he was one of the few people who believed that I wasn't a dirty cop. I have his number programmed into my phone so you can call him and set up an appointment" he offered, knowing that Dave Keakos could help his friend.

"Thanks Chin" that was all that needed to be said, and they spent the rest of the ride back in silence.

Danny may still be hurting from the loss of Steve but he had to move forward, and today was a stepping stone, tomorrow would be an even greater leap.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I have super busy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and in case you were wondering the name of the song that Dana is listening to is called "Kingdom of Addiction" by IAMX. Great song and I thought it fit the occasion quite beautifully, listen to if yourself on YouTube.

Please Review!


	9. Reprogramming and Revenge

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

When Steve regained consciousness he found himself laying, face down, on a cold, dank surface and there was a loud clanging sound that seemed to be coming from the walls.

Pushing himself up as far he was able, groaning and wincing in pain from his throbbing ribs he collapsed down on his butt, breathing heavily from the exertion.

He looked around the room that he surmised was serving as his cell. There wasn't enough light in the cell for him to get a good sense of where he was but he was able to deduce that it was near machinery, which he was able to guess by the smell of oil and sawdust adding that to the sounds coming from the walls.

He saw a sliver of light coming from what he could make out as a door. Crawling forward he tried to get more of the light in by prying around the edges but all he managed to do was give himself various slivers.

"I want to speak to Leader!" he shouted, hoping that someone would hear him.

It took a while but he could finally hear several heavy footsteps approaching. He backed away from the door when he heard the bolts on the door unlocking and the door swung in.

"Johnny hit you too hard, you've been out for five hours" Leader stepped forward and stood in front of him, his three bodyguards stood behind him, ready to pounce when a threat arose or as ordered.

Due to not being exposed to the light in such a long amount of time that he was squinting from the sudden exposure.

"I'm here now Leader, I assume this is the place where you plan to make me complete?" he asked, glaring up at Leader.

A smile crossed Leader's face and Steve had a very bad feeling that he was in for a world of hurt.

"Not quite yet, you see Steven you're a rogue, a traitor and as such you need to be dealt with, reprogrammed if you will" moving aside his three bodyguards strode forward pulled Steve up from the ground, almost pulling both of his arms out of their sockets.

Before Steve could protest he was choked off by a metal collar being locked around his throat and a strong tug backwards from the leash attached to the collar.

The collar almost completely cut off his airways but thankfully there was just enough room for him to get the necessary amount of air, and luckily to cough as well because that was exactly what he was doing right now.

As he was trying to get control of his breathing the leash was handed over to Leader who took it with a sadistic smile, he watched as Steve's hands were bound together and when his coughing fit subsided he tugged on the leash and forced Steve backwards so that his head was leaning on his shoulder and his body was stretched in an awkward position.

"Why don't you and I take a little walk?" pushing him to the side, the guards having all ready moved to the sides of the door, was forced to stumble out of the room with Leader holding his leash.

There wasn't much light in this part either, the only lights that were in here were almost completely dead and flickering in and out, creating instances of complete darkness.

Screams echoed from the cells that they passed and dirty, sometimes mangled hands reached out for them as they passed and the guards behind them would beat the appendage until they were back inside their cells.

He was forced to a stop when they came to a vaulted door that had flecks of blood on and around it. Things were not looking up.

One guard walked forward and spun the vault until a loud click echoed and the door swung itself open, the guard resumed his position behind Leader.

Being shoved forward Steve found himself in a circular room that had candles that lit the walls, two chains that hung from the ceiling down to the center of room and an incinerator in the corner of the room.

Once again he was handed off to the guards and forcibly dragged to the chains, he tried to resist, scuffing his feet along the floor to slow them down but he was struck across the head and, like a rag doll, easily manipulated to where they could hang him from the chains and even remove his shoes. The leash was removed but that was no small glory because the collar remained.

Leader walked up to him and simply looked at him, his features amused but also aroused at the sight Steve made.

It was no secret that Leader liked pretty things, male or female, and he had always had an unquenchable desire for Steven the moment he hit puberty, and he had only gotten juicier with age.

Placing his hands on Steve's chest he shamelessly caressed the rock hard muscles that were hidden under a thin layer of cloth. Without warning he ripped the front of the shirt open, starting from the color of the plain white T-Shirt all the way down so that the shirt was completely ripped down the middle.

Steve was shocked at this action, what the hell was Leader doing? And he really didn't like the look he was giving him it almost looked like...lust? Oh god, it was lust!

He tried to pull away from his unwanted caress but there was nowhere for him to go and he was forced to endure the disgusting touch of someone who wasn't Danny.

When Leader pulled away Steve silently breathed a sigh of relief, but his relief was short lived when one of the bodyguards walked up to him with a smooth brown wooden box, Leader lifted the lid and blocked his view of what lay inside but when he turned he could see that he was holding a wicked black whip.

Shit!

"Your reconditioning begins now" he stroked the tendrils of the whip in a loving manner and his eyes gleamed with dark intentions.

Steve's eyes followed Leader as he walked around him, continuing to stroke the whip until he was finally behind him and out of view but certainly not out of mind.

The first lick came without warning, he couldn't contain the scream that came out or the shaking of his body from the endorphins that were building up. The pain centered from his shoulder and a little ways down his back and he could feel the trickle of blood traveling down his back and the air in the room gliding over his skin, making the sting even worse.

"You were always my favorite Steven, so much potential yet you wasted it away, denying its existence! I had hoped that one day you would be my successor, maybe you still can" Leader said, a hint of remorse in his voice.

He didn't try to hold the bark of laughter that he emitted, though he regretted it when the laughing irritated his lacerated skin.

"Me? Lead? I would rather be stuck in the pit with no chance of escape!" he retorted,

His refusal was met with two more whippings, one that actually managed to make the tendrils wrap around his arm, he cried out in pain. It felt like Leader was trying to rip his arm off.

The tendril was violently pulled back, leaving behind a wicked laceration that wrapped around his entire bicep.

For another 3 excruciating minutes his back was attacked, along with slices on his neck, arms, shoulders and even parts of his legs.

He was thankful when the whipping stopped. His back was on fire and his arms felt like they were being torn out of his sockets. With his head resting on his collarbone and his consciousness fading he could barely make out Leader walking around him and stopping in front of him; he could only make out a blurry image of his feet before a blurry hand lifted his chin and the foggy image of Leader came into view.

"For a Navy Seal you aren't as tough as I was led to believe" he commented, a dark smile on his poisonous lips.

In response Steve spat in his face, hatred burning like coals of ember in his eyes.

Leader wiped the spit off his face but the smile grew into a devilish smirk and his laughed, "that's the spirit!" releasing his chin Leader handed the whip over to one of his bodyguards then re-grasped his chin and tilted it to the right, examining the long jagged cut on his neck.

"Yes, I believe these will do quite nicely" another guard walked up to him and handed him a small pouch, taking the pouch Leader ordered the guards to let him down but to restrain his hands.

When the chains were unlocked Steve gracelessly slumped to the ground with a loud thud and a groan of pain.

Kneeling down before him he opened the pouch and slipped a finger inside and when he pulled it back out it was covered in black ash.

A guard walked behind Steve and held his head back.

"You shall wear the mark of the Rogue until you have completed the reprogramming" Leader said as he painted a symbol on his forehead. When the mark was finished he wiped his finger off on Steve's shoulder.

Standing up he ordered the guards to take the Rogue back to his cell.

Two guards picked him up from the ground, practically having to drag him out of the room and down the path with the other prisoners yelling and cursing at the guards as they passed.

When they reached his cell, they opened the door and carelessly tossed him inside, closing the door with a note of finality to it.

Pulling himself across the floor he made it to the bed of thin cloths that were on the floor and collapsed himself onto the pile and sighed in relief.

Looking up at the ceiling he started counting the cracks in the ceiling and thought of the life he had left behind.

"If there were ever a time for a 5-0 rescue, now would be the time" he quietly said to himself.

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

After much convincing Chin finally left the Williams' residence and walked the short distance to his own home.

With Chin finally gone Danny collapsed onto his couch and stared at the dark serene of his TV. He wasn't in the mood to watch anything and the last thing he wanted to do was sleep because that would lead to dreaming and his dreams, as of late, always had Steve in them.

Even though he had said goodbye it didn't feel right, it felt like he was missing something...something important. He needed to move, do something to get out of that train of thought. Standing up, he paced in front of his couch, wringing his hands and messing up his hair. Subconsciously he started to beat his right fist into his left palm and when he realized what he was doing he paused.

Maybe...

Going into action he stormed through his house and out into his pint sized garage. Walking over to the punching bag that was leaning against the wall he unbuttoned his button up and tugged it off so that his undershirt was showing. Hauling the bag up from the floor, the physical therapy and meds for his knee and back really paying off, he carried the bag over to the hook that was hanging from the ceiling and attached the punching bag.

Already having the supplies needed he picked up the boxingtape from a nearby shelf and wrapped a fair amount around his knuckles then walked back over to the bag. He knew that he should be wearing gloves but he wanted to feel the sting of the blows.

He may have made peace but he was still angry.

Curling his fists he threw out the first few jabs and the invigorating relief was instantaneous, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more!

Relentlessly he gave out punch after punch, the skin of his knuckles starting to break and his heart rate picking up and adrenaline began to kick in.

Blow after blow after blow, so many that he had lost count and his hands were paying the price. The tape was bloody and starting to unpeel itself and were pulsing with pain from the relentless assault, his shirt was drenched in sweat.

With a final powerful blow he staggered away, the bag swaying back and forth with blood smears on it and small droplets of blood leading away from the bag.

His back meeting the wall he slid down and gasped in deep breaths, trying to get enough air into his lungs. He ripped off the tape and dropped it to the side, his knuckles swelling, bruising and bleeding profusely.

Lifting the abused knuckles to a level where he could see them he let out a bitter laugh, "even in death your still getting me hurt" dropping his hands onto his lap he banged his head against the wall and closed his eyes. His breathing slowly returning to normal.

He was brought out of his state when his phone rang, shifting his position he got his phone out and was greeted by the smiling picture of his daughter Gracie.

Accepting the call he held the phone to his ear, "hey monkey, how's my favorite girl doing?" he asked, the sound of his daughter's voice bringing a rare smile to his face.

"I'm doing great Danno, my class went to the aquarium today and we saw all kinds of fish and turtles and dolphins and..."she went off to describe all the different sea animals that she saw and the new pet fish that mommy bought her.

Getting lost in his little girl's description of her day the pain in his knuckles went away and for a moment everything was right in the world, his little girl was happy, healthy and safe.

"Danno?...Danno? Are you still there?" he was brought back to the world when he heard his daughter's question.

"Yeah monkey I'm still here, daddy's just got a lot on his mind right now but hearing your voice and about your day makes me feel a whole lot better" he replied.

"Don't be sad Danno, Uncle Steve is in heaven now and riding giants waves with his mommy and daddy" she soothed him.

A brighter smile lit up his face. Sometimes his daughter's intuition astonished him, how she was able to know exactly what his mind had been clouded with, she was a mind reader, just like her mother.

"Thank you baby, that was exactly what I needed to hear. I have to go now sweetie but I want to remember that Danno loves you" he said, his familiar goodbye coming out without a thought.

"I know, I love you too. Bye daddy"

"Bye Gracie"

He waited until she had hung up before hanging up as well and placing the phone back in his pocket.

With the knowledge that he needed to treat his hands he pulled himself up from the floor and walked back into his house and straight to the bathroom where he got the first aid kit out and mended his wounds. He still had the scars from the last time his knuckles had been beaten.

After his knuckles were bandaged he walked back out to his living room and sat down on his couch. Having nothing better to do he picked up the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until he settled on an old football game of the mariners vs. the cowboys.

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Sarai was in her kitchen, making her dinner when she heard a knock coming from her front door. Before she even went to answer it a sudden feeling of dread came over her.

She thought about ignoring them but she had a feeling that they wouldn't take too kindly to that, that and they most likely knew she was home. Taking a calming breath she walked to the door and the closer she got the more dread she felt. Finally reaching the door she paused, another moment of hesitation hitting her before a loud bang made up her mind.

Quickly opening the door she gasped in fear when she saw three familiar women, dressed in black robes standing before her.

Taking a step back, her eyes wide in fright as the women entered her home and the last one to enter closed the door behind her.

"Hello Sarai, how good it is to see you again after such a long time" purred the leader of the trio, her green eyes glowing with dark intent.

Sarai's backing was halted when he back hit the wall, she was trapped.

"K-Kally h-how did you f-find me?" she stuttered, her voice and body quivering in fear.

Kally's smile darkened as she pulled her hood down, revealing her porcelain skin, wild raven hair and ruby red lips, but that beauty was marred by a jagged scar that ran across her neck.

"Oh come now dear, you knew that the moment you casted that spell your location would be broadcasted" Kally reached out and ran a finger down Sarai's cheek, Sarai flinched from the unwanted contact.

"There's no need to be afraid sweetie, we just want you to know that we will forgive you for your disobedience as long as you tell us where Steven Jack McGarrett is" she requested.

Revenge, she wanted revenge but Sarai wasn't going to let that happen, she had to protect him.

Kally saw the battle going on in her mind and stepped forward, the two other women moving with her as one.

"All you have to do is tell me where he is and you will be welcomed back with open arms" she encouraged her.

"If I tell you where he is your going to kill him and I won't let that happen" she stated, aware that she was setting herself up for pain.

A frown etched itself across her face and she took another step into her personal space.

"I'm going to give you one last chance, where...is...he?" she enunciated each word.

Glaring at her former leader she took a stand, knowing what it was going to cost her.

"No...fucking...way!" she enunciated back.

The first strike came without notice and several other blows followed and soon her entire body was on fire but it was with one final kick to the ribs that she was met with darkness.

Kally stared down with disdain at her fallen follower, "tie her up and put her in the van, we're going to make a little stop" sweeping away she didn't look back as her two loyal followers did as she commanded.

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

5-0 had been called back in when a friend of the Governor's daughter had been kidnapped from their home sometime last night and another major motivator to find the missing girl for Danny was that the little girl was the same age as Grace.

It was while they were going over phone calls that the family had received from the kidnappers they heard the high pitched squeal of breaks speeding off.

In sync the three ran out of the office and down the flight of stairs to the outside where they were met with the bloody battered body of a young woman but that was surprisingly not what Danny noticed first, what he first noticed was the writing on a cardboard flap that was hanging around her neck.

**A warning to Steven Jack McGarrett**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and that the chapter is so short, my family suffered a major tragedy recently with the passing of my grandmother so I haven't felt like writing much. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review because I barely received any reviews for the last chapter, I write on reviews!


	10. A crack in the wall

They had called for an ambulance and were now waiting for news on the condition on their Jane Doe. There had been no identification so they had taken her prints but when they ran them through the system they didn't get a single hit.

So the good news was that she didn't seem to be a convicted criminal but the bad news was that they still didn't know who she was and the possible ties she had to Steve.

Dr. Melek came up to them and stopped, "she's stable, badly beaten but she'll live. She has three cracked ribs, a fractured wrist, a cartilage tear in her right knee and the list goes on. She's lucky to be alive"

Danny stepped forward, "can we see her? We have some questions that we need to ask her pertaining to who did this to her and why"

She contemplated the request then nodded, "yes but it would be best if you made if you made it brief, she has a lot of recovery time ahead of her. I'll show you to her room"

They followed her down the hallway and into a room where their victim was resting in a bed with a small cup of water in front of her.

When she heard them enter she looked to the doorway and gave them a soft smile, "I was wondering when I was going to meet you" her voice was raspy and she picked up the cup and took a small sip.

While Chin talked to the doctor Kono and Danny approached the bed and stood by the side, when Chin was done with the doctor he walked over as well.

"Hi I'm Chin, this is Kono and this here is-"

"Detective Danny Williams" she interrupted, smiling.

"I take it you know us?" Danny stated, crossing his arms.

Setting the cup down she looked directly at him, "only in conversation, Steve talked about you guys a lot. Would it be okay if you and I talked in private?" she maintained eye contact with him.

"Of course, we'll be out in the hall" Chin nodded to Kono and they both left the room, leaving Danny alone with their victim.

Having a feeling that he was going to need to he dragged a chair over and sat down, "He talked about you, a lot. I could tell just by the way he talked about you that he loved you, and would do anything to protect you"

"Since you seem to know me so well how about you tell me who you are?" he looked up at her and saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"We're going to find out eventually so you might as well tell us, besides you're the victim here, unless there's something I don't know"

The hesitation faded from her and she met his gaze, "there are a lot of things you don't know Detective Williams but to answer your question, my name is Sarai"

"No last name?" he inquired.

"My first name is all you need" she stated, unwilling to budge on the matter.

Danny shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable with the way the power in the room resided in her, he wasn't use to that.

"Why were you used as a message for Steve?" he suddenly asked, putting on a brave face.

She wasn't fazed by the abrupt change in subject, "because Steve saved my life and the people that he saved me from want revenge"

"Of course it would be something like that! Can you tell me who the sender is?" he needed an answer, he needed to know who was hurting people as a message to Steve.

Hesitation came back and he also saw fear, which was understandable considering what they or this person had done to her.

Leaning forward he slowly reached through the bars and placed his hand over hers, at the touch she looked away from him, not wanting him to see her weakness.

"You don't have to be afraid, my team will protect you and put the people who did this to you behind bars" he tried to assure her, but she refused to look at him.

She wouldn't tell him, she couldn't! She had promised Steve that she would look after his team and if she told Danny who did this to her they would surely be killed.

"Can you at-least describe them to me?"

She still didn't look at him.

Sighing he started to pull away but she quickly grabbed his arm, pausing him.

"I know no matter what I say I won't be able to stop you from investigating but please be careful, there's a reason that no one crosses them. I did, and I barely came out of it alive" she continued to hold his arm then slowly released him and laid down in the bed.

Walking out of the room he leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

Now he was more determined than ever to solve this case, not only because Steve was involved but because he needed answers.

He had played with the idead that Wo Fat was involved but he quickly disregarded that thought because he wouldn't be this careless and he wouldn't have left her alive. Also, she had said "people" meaning more than one.

"She tell you anything?" he was suddenly asked, causing him to stop his internal thinking.

Kono was the one who had asked the question but he addressed both of them, "nothing that could give us a sure lead but she told me that the people who did this did this because Steve had saved her life and of course pissed them off as a result"

"Steve did piss a lot of people off, the lists are endless" Kono added, leaning against the wall also.

"But only a few of them would possibly have a connection with our victim , did you get her name" Chin asked, hoping that by following their victim. They would find out who did this.

"She only gave me her first name, Sarai, said that was all I needed and we can't force her to give us her prints without a court order"

Kono quietly cursed while Chin tried to come up with another way, Danny did the same.

It was while Danny thinking that he saw the janitor making his rounds that he remembered the cup that Sarai had been drinking from.

"I think I may know another way" he waited until the nurse that had been in the room had left before entering again.

He saw that she had fallen asleep, due to something the nurse had given her most likely, making this a whole easier.

Quietly he walked up to the bed and reached across her to pluck the plastic cup off the table then just as quietly walked away. Exiting the room he walked back to Chin and Kono.

"Get this to the lab and see if you can get a print off it, I touched the edge so that one will be mine" Kono picked up a re-sealable plastic bag off the janitor's supply and held it open for Danny to drop the cup in.

"I'll call you if we get anything" resealing the bag Kono turned and headed for the nearest exit.

Danny walked in the same direction with Chin following behind him.

"Where are you going Danny?" stepping out of the way when a doctor and team of nurses were pushing a gurney with what looked to be a victim of a car accident.

"Back to HQ, I want to look up all of the known enemies that Steve had to see who would and could pull something like this off then when Kono gets a print run Sarai's name against them" he explained as he ducked out the door and fast walked to his car.

Chin stopped walking when they reached Danny's car, "I'll stay with Sarai then, call me if you get anything" Danny explained with a nod then climbed into his car and drove off.

Chin walked back inside the hospital to babysit their victim.

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

Steve was awoken what felt like only seconds later but a young women who had a white kit with her, he couldn't make out much of her features though due to the poor amount of light.

"Leader sent me to treat your wounds so that they don't get infected" setting the kit down she snapped the clamps off and put on a pair of gloves.

"Could you lay on your stomach please?"

Doing as requested he rolled onto his stomach and got as comfortable as he could. When he stopped moving he felt her cleaning his back with what had to be antibiotic wipes by the stinging pain his back was now in. He clamped his hands down around the rags and ordered his body to keep still.

She remained relatively silent as she as she treated his injuries and only spoke when she needed him to move.

"What's your name?" he asked, wanting to escape the uncomfortable silence.

He could feel her hand pause on his back, then slowly start to move again "Lucy" finishing up his back she moved to the cuts on his arms and neck.

"My name's Steve, who taught you first aid?" he winced when she dabbed at the deep cut on his neck.

Setting the wipe down she picked up a tube of triple antibiotic ointment and gently rubbed it into the wounds on his back, the ointment didn't hurt as much as the cleaning but it was still uncomfortable.

"I know who you are, Leader and the Elders were very upset when you abandoned us and my father taught me first aid , he's a doctor" she said proudly, laying out a long strip of gauze then taping it down.

"What are you doing here Lucy? From the sound of it you're not a trouble maker"

"My father was busy treating one of the Elders so I volunteered" picking up another bandage she continued to bandage his back.

It took about an hour for her to finish and by the time she was done packing up Steve was on the verge of going back to sleep, his body and mind still exhausted from its ordeal.

"Thank you" he whispered, laying on his stomach, facing away from her.

She had been at the door when she heard him and she looked back at him; part of her did feel sympathetic towards him, especially with the knowledge with what was going to happen next, but the other part felt it was just! This man had abandoned them and cut off all ties, leaving them weakened and he had recently attacked a fellow clan member, she was debating on blaming her sympathetic side on the fact that she had just spent about an hour bandaging him up if she hadn't heard what he said next,

"I know you think I'm a traitor, I would think the same thing, but everything I did I did to protect the people I love. I'm guessing you've never left the compound? Leader and the Elders built it after my sister and I left, they aren't as trusting as they once were. All that I'm saying is that the clan is all you have ever known, you've never seen the outside; outside the clan there is love, happiness and friendships, concepts that are morphed and twisted to suit Leader and the Elders' needs" he insisted, wanting her to have a better life.

What he said had her thinking, she had always wondered what the outside world looked like and if they were just as weak and corrupted like she had been taught in school.

"Are humans truly as weak and corrupt as we have learned, or are they perfect beings that do not know hate or any other ill thought?" she questioned, almost hoping that he would tell her otherwise.

Turning himself around he pulled himself up and sat down on the bed of cloths.

"I will admit that they have their faults but there are **people **who are good and lead happy, loving, productive lives. You just have to give yourself a chance to see that" he persisted.

It looked like she was about to say something but chose not to and instead quickly exited.

Sighing in defeat he carefully laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny sat behind his desk, pouring over all the known enemies of Steve's but he was still getting nowhere. He had one pile exceptionally large pile of potential suspects and a very small pile of passed over suspects.

Setting the file in his hands down he closed his eyes and pinched his nose, the abuse his eyes had taken from barely blinking for the past hour was making him see double. Resting his eyes for a minute he then opened them back up and went back to work.

As he was picking the file back up his cell rang, he saw Kono's name flashing and quickly picked up.

"What do you have?"

"Lab ran the print and we got a hit in the system, her name is Sarai Jenkins, 23 years old, has lived all over the Hawaiian islands and has numerous offenses in breaking and entering and carjacking" Kono read off from the computer in front of her.

Danny got up from his desk and walked to the smart table, "okay hang on a sec." he typed the name into the system and soon had the same file up on the hanging screens.

Scanning the screens he stopped when he read something that caught his attention, "it says that she was suspected of being a part of religious cult back on the Niʻihau island, but it doesn't give much more information than that due to the island's secrecy of its affairs"

"Well it's going to be hard to get anything more than that, people of the Ni'ahua islands don't like visitors and the only way you can even get on the island is if you are approved for a supervised tour" Kono added, like most never having personally stepped foot on the island.

"Good work Kono, I'll see you when you get back to HQ"

"later brah"

Setting the phone down Danny went back to looking over all the known associates that she had, he stopped when he ran across a familiar name, "Kally Langley" running back into his office he sifted through the files until he found the one he was looking for. Going back to the smart table he brought up another record, Kally's, and scanned the information.

He knew he had his connection when he stopped at the known associates, Sarai Jenkins, and she was also implemented as the leader of the religious cult in Ni'ahua.

Taking both files he got his phone out and dialed first Chin then Kono, telling them that he was headed back to the hospital to talk to their victim again.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Walking into the room he met Chin and Sarai who were resting in chairs. Chin got up from his chair and walked over to him,

"I take it you found something?"

"Yeah, I found the link" walking past him he walked over to Sarai, she had a knowing look on her face, she knew he had found out and there was no use denying it.

"Your name is Sarai Jenkins, you have a record for various breaking and entering charges and carjacking and you have been suspected of being in a religious cult back in Ni'ahua, with Kally Langley, as your leader" he flipped open Kally's file and showed her the picture, she looked away, hating the image of her.

He set the file, open, down on the table along with her own, and continued, "five months ago Steve led a raid to a suspected cocaine factory and when he got there he took down the boss, one Kally Langley, she was set to serve twenty years but she escaped police custody and hasn't been heard or seen from since; she's a ghost and she threatened to kill Steve numerous times"

Finally meeting his gaze she sighed in defeat, "Steve said your were good, yes, she did this to me but she wasn't alone, she had two of her followers with her, I don't know they're names. As for the cult, yes I was a part of it but due to different beliefs we parted ways, she wasn't too happy about that, obviously"

Chin was listening from the door and turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder, turning he saw that it was Kono.

"What's going on?" she whispered, not wanting to interrupt.

"Danny's talking to her about a Kally Langley, sounds like she's the one who did this and has ties with Steve"

They both focused their attention back on the two in front of him.

"How did Steve save you?"

A faraway look appeared in her eyes, along with a fond smile, "it was about three years ago..."

_**~flashback~**_

_Another punch landed to her face and she fell back, pain radiating all over her body._

_The never ending blows had been going on for about ten minutes out and each blow seemed to be stronger than the last. Her head collided painfully with the hard floor and she saw stars._

_She was pulled up again a roundhouse kick was delivered to her gut, gushing all the wind from her and making her light headed._

_"You should know better than to cross me Sarai, and to believe I trusted you!" Kally landed an upper punch to her jaw and she flew back to the ground, the violent blow finally beginning to affect her conscious state. _

_Something must have happened though because suddenly a loud explosion rocked the room and yelling could be heard, people were running in different directions and she could hear Kally yelling at someone, she couldn't move her head to see who though. _

_Through the ruckus she managed to hear a male voice, and this stunned her because no male was allowed on the premises so this was obviously the man who had caused all this._

_When the crumpled form of Kally landed only a few feet away from her she nearly screamed, but her head was too foggy to open her mouth and form any type of sound and her body was heavy._

_A pair of legs in black cargo pants stopped beside her she stiffened, afraid that he was going to hurt her but was stunned when he knelt down beside her and gave her a reassuring smile, "it's okay, I'm here to help" slowly, so as not to startle her, he helped her up from the ground and held onto her until she was able to stand on her own._

_Now that she was standing she could see the destruction. The door had been blown off its hinges and lay in pieces on the floor a foot away, unlit candles had been knocked over and people who hadn't gotten out of the explosions way in time lay unconscious or dead on the ground._

_"We got to get out of here, now!" holding his hand out, she hesitantly took the hand and was quickly led out of the building and deep into the wild._

_They must have run for hours before finally slowing down and coming to rest in a field. The sun was falling in the horizon and bugs were chirping, making a serene moment but nothing about this moment was serene, there was still the possibility of being caught and tortured._

_Sarai collapsed to the ground and breathed in relief at finally being able to rest after so much running. Steve more gracefully sat down beside her and uncapped the canteen that was attached to his side and handed it to her, with a quick 'thanks' she chugged until her thirst had been quenched._

_Handing the canteen back to him she laid down, closing her eyes and breathed in deeply._

_It finally struck her that she still didn't know the name of the man who had rescued her, or why for that matter. _

_"What's your name?" he asked, beating her to the punch._

_"Sarai"_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Steve, you're probably wondering why I saved you"_

_She sat up and looked at him, a little stunned at how direct he was, "what are you mind reader?" it wouldn't be the first time..._

_He laughed, "no, I just assumed those were some of the questions that you had, I know they would be mine if our positions were reversed"_

_That made sense, but she was still a little cautious, after all she had just met the guy and didn't know what his intentions were. _

_"So, why did you?" she prompted, bringing her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms around._

_"Don't take this the wrong way but rescuing you was just an added bonus, I had only expected to go in there and put an end to Kally but I put that goal aside when I saw you and I knew that I had to get you out of there. You might as well know that I'm from another clan, back in Oahu but I stripped all ties with them a long time ago" he took a drink from the canteen and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

_Mulling her thoughts around she came up with an appropriate response, "but if you severed your ties why would you come after Kally? It's not like a rogue to care about clan enemies, you must have a grudge with her in some other way"_

_"Kally and I have a very complicated relationship but the summary is that her and I were promised to each other in order to bring peace to our two clans and unite them, making both even more powerful, but I didn't want to so I ran, I took my sister Mary with me and we ran. We had been planning on leaving for a while, we didn't want to be a part of the clan world anymore, but this was the final straw that put our plan into motion. Understandably, Kally was not pleased"_

_"but that doesn't explain why you want her dead"_

_"She came after my sister, she had put a bomb in her car but luckily the bomb went off before she was actually inside but it did give her some serious injuries. I knew it was her as soon as I found the note that she had left me in Mary's hospital room, it said 'you broke my, now I'm going to break yours' I just put the pieces together and after that I started tracking her down" getting up from the ground he dusted his pants off and held his hand out for her to take, she was reluctant to get up, the urge to sleep was a very attractive thought._

_"Come on, we have to get moving, Kally probably has troops looking for us and I want to get off this island, there's a jet waiting for us just beyond that brush over there as soon as we're back on Oahu you can rest in a comfy bed"_

_Hesitantly she took his hand and helped him pull her up, she was still a little uncertain about Steve but so far he had been sincere on his promises and the thought of sleep was a big boost._

_They both jogged through the brush and came out on the other side to the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a jet._

_Following his lead she ran to the whirling aircraft, keeping her head down low as she climbed into the back. She almost fell out of the jet when it jerked up into the air but was saved by Steve grabbing her arm and pulling her up to sit down on a seat._

_With the feeling of finally being safe she allowed her eyes to close and her head relaxed on Steve's shoulder._

_She was finally safe._

_~Flashback~_

"He brought me back to his house and let me take a hot shower then made me something to eat along with a warm bed. No one had ever been that nice to me, especially a complete stranger. He also helped me find my own place to live and covered my tracks" she of course had left out the bit about Steve's involvement in the clan, her own clan as well and had altered the reason why he wanted to kill Kally.

Danny took what he had just been told and mulled it around in his head, it sounded like something Steve would do but he had this nagging suspicion that she was holding back.

"Steve was a good man, sometimes I envy his ability to think for others but I know that it was also his Achilles heel"

Tears were slowly welling up in his eyes but he didn't let them fall, he had could cry about his lost love later, right now he needed to focus on the now.

"There's going to be a round the clock guard on your door until we capture Kally and her people, I promise you we are going to get them. Thank you for your time" standing up he walked out, passing Kono and Chin who quickly followed after him.

Danny whipped out his cell phone and called HPD, requesting a round the clock guard on their victim's room, HPD had been notified by them earlier that it was possible they would be needing their assistance.

"What's the plan Danny" Chin asked, walking in stride next to his cousin.

"We're going back to HQ and gathering more intel on Kally Langley"

Walking out of the hospital he went straight to his car and drove off, Kono and Chin driving behind him in their own respective modes of transport.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

A loud groan from the door awakened Steve from his dreamless slumber and he squinted his eyes from the sudden long stream of light that invaded his sensitive eyes.

Two dark figures entered the cell and roughly yanked him up from the ground and, holding him up by the underarms, dragged him out of the cell and down the thin hallway back towards the 'fun' room.

Only when he was inside the room this time he was thrown onto the ground and shackles were attached to his wrists and ankles.

"Do you still think what you did was worth all this?" asked the unmistakable voice of Leader as he approached him from behind.

Steve tried to turn his head but Leader was in his blind spot.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

His cockiness was vanquished when a strong blow the head caused his vision to go white for a second, "you still have that annoying sense of humor, we'll have to fix that won't we. Bring him in!" the sound of the door opening reached them and he heard the padding of heavy footsteps approaching along with the squeaking of something else, like the squeaking of rusted wheels.

The owner of the heavy footsteps walked in front of him and parked the trolley to the side, the trolley was too tall to see what was on it but he knew that what it held was not going to be pleasant.

"Steven, this is my old friend James. He has a certain knack for making people suffer. I'll leave you to your work" patting Steve on the head he left with his followers, the door locking behind them.

James didn't say a word as he picked up what looked to be a cattle prod, he turned it on once, Steve didn't know if he did that to heighten his fear or if he was just checking it out, probably a combination of both.

He walked closer to Steve and without warning touched the tips of the prod to his ribcage and sent wave after wave of electricity through his body. James' face remained passive, almost curious at the amount of pain that Steve was exhibiting.

Taking the cattle prod away, only for a split second, he then touched the head to Steve's shoulder. A muffled scream strangled deep inside Steve's throat as his body thrashing in all directions until he removed the device again.

Steve kneeled gasping and clenching his eyes shut in pain, but he expected that another wave was on the way. Looking up he watched as James moved the prod back to his body, a moment of panic went through him when he saw where the prod was headed.

As soon as the prod connected over his heart his scream was glass shattering, but the scream was cut off rather quickly when his heart stopped from the electrical trauma.

This didn't faze James at all. Setting the cattle prod back down on the trolley he picked up an adrenaline shot that he had personally modified himself, tapped the bubbles out, then calmly unlocked Steve from the chains and laid him out on the ground. Kneeling down next to him, he took the cap off and lifted his hand and drove the needle down into his heart.

Pushing the stopper down he quickly yanked the shot out and pressed both of his hands on Steve's shoulders, keeping him in place. Almost immediately Steve's eyes snapped open and his breathing came back online in rapid gasps. He tried to move but was held down by the weight on top of him.

Steve's body vibrated underneath him, the adrenaline coursing through him wanting an exit strategy but unable to find one.

It took about half an hour before the drug left his system and his body stopped vibrating well enough where James could re-shackle him.

Still breathing heavily Steve watched as James picked up another toy and ran, no caressed more like it, his fingers along the metal side of the metal contraption he was holding. Steve certainly couldn't place it.

Pressing a button the machine came to life and the sharp needles that were attached whirled around in lethal circles.

Bringing the deadly weapon closer James held the mechanism an inch over his abdomen, Steve could feel the breath of the needles whispering over his skin.

When the needles made contact an eruption of pain tunneled out of his throat and he blacked out from the excruciating amount of pain that the mechanism induced.

He was brought out of unconsciousness when James threw a bucket of water at his face. Still a little disoriented he could only hear as the assumed bucket tumbled to the ground and a pair of footsteps took a few steps away from him.

A loud hissing sound met his ears and his head somehow managed to shoot up and saw that James was now holding a blow torch and watching the flame dance in the air. Steve had no problem categorizing James as a psychopath/pyromaniac.

James must have finished playing with his fire when he lowered the torch and walked back to Steve, the torch blazing hatefully, excited for the taste of skin that he was about to receive.

Without even the slightest bit of emotion he ran the flame along Steve's arm, setting all his nerves on fire, he moved the torch to other parts of his body as well but he soon grew tired of that and filled up another bucket of water and threw the contents at his burning body. A loud hiss actually emitted from his skin and steam rose up to the ceiling.

Just as he was going back to choose another toy he was interrupted by the opening of the door and the reappearance of Leader and three of his followers trailing behind him.

"Excellent work James, your father would be very proud that you are continuing on his legacy with such fine craftsmanship" Leader praised as he inspected James' 'work' all over Steve's body.

When he touched one of the burning spots along his arm Steve could barely contain the hiss that escaped him as he ran his finger along the burn.

Getting up he instructed his followers to unshackle Steve and drag him back to his cell, he would be sending Lucy back in to tend to his wound, to, as he quoted, "tend to the rogue".

As he was being manhandled Leader said, as a taunting goodnight, "sleep well Steven, tomorrow begins the second step of your reprogramming and if you thought this was pain, wait until you see what else is up my sleeve" with manacle glee he smiled and led James out of the room, continuing to praise him.

Steve did not normally admit weakness, but he was fearful that he wouldn't make it through whatever Leader had planned for him next, at least not as the person that he was now.

Leader's plan was working, he was finally starting to break him.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoy this chapter, I know I had fun writing it and I do not have any medical knowledge about the adrenaline shot other than what I read online so please do not chastise me because I know the info. isn't completely accurate. Please Review!**


	11. A tattooed memory

Two Weeks, that's how long they'd been searching for Kally Langley and her people but there had been no sightings of her anywhere on the island, or anywhere else for that matter. She was a ghost!

It was nearing 11 at night and Danny was the only one in the office, or so he thought.

He was going over all of the known aliases that she had acquired over the years, trying to see if she had used the name lately when he heard someone knock on his door. Looking up he saw that it was Kono, she was holding a takeout bag and a small smile.

"Figured you still be here and I'm betting that you haven't eaten since lunch, and that was only after I threatened to force feed you. So, I went to your favorite Chinese place and got you all of your favorites" setting the bag down she opened it up and took out container after container of food.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry" he was about to pick up where he had left off but Kono gathered all the papers into her arms and walked out of his office, Danny ran after her.

"Kono, what the hell are you doing? I need those!"

Walking into her office she set the papers into a cabinet file and locked it, "no, what you need is food and more than two hours of sleep. After your done eating I'm taking you home and you're going straight to bed where you will sleep until those bags under your eyes are gone" grabbing his arm she dragged him back to his office and pushed him down into his seat, pushing a container of refried rice and a plastic fork in front of him.

Giving him a pointed look he picked up the fork and container and started to eat small mouthfuls of the food. Kono sat from the chair across from him, watching each mouthful he took.

"You're running yourself ragged Danny, you've been doing this for long enough. Everyone is concerned about your health...and your mental state..." Danny stopped eating at the words 'mental state', putting the food down a dark look crossed his face.

Kono could feel a chill in the air and she knew that a tsunami was on the way.

"My mental state? And what exactly are people saying about my mental state?" he looked at her with dark calculating eyes.

"All I meant was that you haven't been acting like yourself ever since Steve-ever since that day" she looked down at her lap, still feeling the penetrating eyes of Danny.

"No one has been the same since Steve died, and how the hell do you expect me to act? The man that I loved is dead, he was taken away from me! And now some fucking bitch! Is going around hurting people to send some message to him!" getting up from his chair he stormed out of his office, headed towards the stairs, Kono hurried after him a second later, she was a little thrown off by Danny's revelation.

Taking the stairs two at a time Danny was quickly striding through the lobby to the exit, Kono right on his heels.

"Danny where are you going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you, my phone will be off so don't even bother trying to call or trace my location" he dug his keys out and unlocked his car, getting inside, he wheeled out of the lot before Kono could get another word in and she cursed.

Getting her phone out she speed dialed Danny but it went straight to voicemail, "Danny listen to me, whatever your thinking about doing, don't! Just please, please call me back and tell me where you are" ending the message she speed dialed Chin.

"What up cuz?'

"Chin I think Danny is going to do something really stupid!" she was heading back inside HQ, it was too late to try and chase after Danny, he was too far gone by now.

At this Chin got up from his couch and grabbed his keys and badge off the coffee table, "Kono what are you talking about? What's Danny going to do?" he headed out the door and stood beside his bike, he couldn't ride while on the phone so he was waiting until he got some more information from his cousin.

"I don't know Chin, we were sitting in his office and I was making sure that he was eating something when I brought up our concerns about his behavior and I let it slip that we were concerned about his...mental state" she took the elevator back up and waited until the door opened then stepped out to the office.

That was bad, Danny was a hothead and hearing that would definitely set him off.

"Okay, I'm on my way back we can trace his cell-"

"We can't, Danny told me that he's turning his phone off and that we shouldn't try to contact him or trace him. Chin, what if he...what if he does something" she was now in front of the smart table and tears were gathering in her eyes.

The same worry was nagging away at Chin as well but he couldn't add to Kono's fear, "don't worry Kono, nothing bad is going to happen to him. I'll see you in a few"

"yeah, see ya"

Setting the phone down she placed her palms on the edge of the table and put all her weight forward, "please Danny, think about what you'll be leaving behind"

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The sun had come up hours ago and he had been driving aimlessly until finally Danny parked the car but didn't get out, his hands were still clenching the steering wheel and his eyes were bloodshot.

Taking both hands off the wheel he dug the heels of his palms against his eye sockets, a tension headache searing behind his eyes. Lowering his hands he leaned back in his seat and took a deep shaky breath, releasing it up at the ceiling.

Tapping his hand on his thigh, he tried to get the courage to get out of the car and do what he needed to do. Looking at the picture of Grace on his visor he focused on her smiling face and after a few more leg taps he finally got out of the car and started in the direction he needed to go.

Walking along the grass he could see that there were some other people here as well, Some were carrying flowers, other leis and the other few were simply there for maintenance.

When he reached the spot he stopped and looked down at the white tombstone beneath him.

_**Steven Jack McGarrett **_

_**Beloved friend son and brother**_

_**August 24th 1976-May 10 2012**_

Kono and Chin didn't know it but he had driven up here several times over the last month but he had never gotten up the courage to actually go and see the grave. He honestly didn't know why he didn't come sooner, maybe it was because by seeing the grave it would make it all that much realer or it could be that the thought of a simple stone being the only indicator that Steve had even existed made him sick to his stomach. Steve wasn't down there, it was just a stone on sitting on the grass, he had been cremated instantly the day the bomb went off.

A psychiatrist and his friends included would argue that Steve lived on through his friends, that comment made him want to laugh, Steve was dead! Simply talking about him wouldn't make him 'live on' all the stories they would share are of the past, he's not living on, he's remaining in the past.

"I know we haven't talked in a while, not since that day on the mountain but a lot of...stuff has been going on and I haven't been dealing all that well with it. When we last talked I promised that I was going to let you go, but I broke that promise because I can't stop thinking about you and this case is all wrapped up with you. Only you would have someone sending you a message even after you died, because you can't very well stop making my life hell the moment your pulse stops, where would be the fun in that?"

Running a hand through his hair crossed his arms, taking a moment to get some control back.

"The worst part about all this is that I have to keep going, I can't take the easy way out! I love Grace, she's my whole world, and I care about Chin and Kono but sometimes their love isn't enough, sometimes my gun looks really tempting but I can't leave Grace, she needs her Danno and Chin and Kono have all ready lost one friend, they don't deserve to lose another" a small wind had picked up and gathered the smells of the different flowers to waft by, creating a tropical scent.

"Oh yeah, by the way, apparently my sanity has come into question by Kono and Chin, well Kono's words were 'mental health' but I'm sure she was just trying to be nice that or not wanting to set me off!"

" I don't really know what I'm trying to say here, when it comes to you my thoughts are never clear...maybe I need some healing, pain that I can endure and remember without being put on suicide watch..." an image of Steve's smiling face and perfectly muscled tattoos adorned with beautiful tattoos flashed in his head and a small trickle of tears escaped his eyes.

Wiping the tears away he kneeled down, ignoring the protest from his bad knee. "I'll come see you more often, I promise. I love you Steve, and I'm never going to let myself forget you" getting up he walked away back towards his car.

Out of the shadows emerged Mary McGarrett, pained filled eyes clouding her face and an aching feeling in her heart. Stepping over to the site she kneeled down in front of the tombstone, running a hand over the inscriptions.

"I never should have helped you, what we did only made things worse. Wherever you are I hope that your safe, cause if you're not I need you to contact me somehow and let me help you, let me help you for a change" laying the red rose down she stood up and took one last look at the stone,

"Good luck big bro, I love you"

Following in Danny's footsteps she walked to her own vehicle, headed back to her rental home to pack, nothing was here for her anymore, she needed a fresh start and Oahu was only filled with painful memories.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

When the guards came into his cell for a third time that day he didn't even blink, whatever Leader had in store for him next was out of his hands. Being dragged through the slim pathway he looked up at the dank ceiling, his eyes dull and lifeless.

He was giving up.

There was no saving him.

Time held no meaning to him anymore, torture and grueling pain filled his days now. His body was one giant bruise and the little medical treatment he received was hardly making a dent in the abuse that his body had endured. He wondered what they were going to do to him next.

They once again entered the 'fun room' only this time Steve could tell that torture was not on the agenda. Standing along the walls were the Elders, each with their hoods up, hiding their faces, Leader was in the room as well.

Dragged and dropped in the center of the room he was chained down and left kneeling, the guards walking over to the corner next to the door.

Leader stepped down and stood behind Steve, placing his hand on his right shoulder in a non-too gentle grip.

"I bring before you Steven Jack McGarrett, the Rogue, who abandoned our people and cost us a powerful ally. My people have been in the process of reprogramming him and the results are very pleasing. Soon he will do our every whim and obey and respect us once more"

One of the Elders stepped forward and lowered his hood, revealing a wrinkled old face with no hair and cold dark eyes. He walked down to Steve and stood before him, looking him over. Steve kept his head down, avoiding all eye contact, not out of defiance, simply out of tiredness.

Steve was forced to look at him when the Elder lifted his chin up and gazed into his eyes, seeming to be looking for something. He must have found it because a smile graced his features.

Releasing his chin he walked around Steve, looking him over and occasionally feeling the muscles in his arms and back. By this point Leader had stepped aside and was waiting for the Elder to finish his examination.

Coming back to stand in front of him the Elder spoke, "yes, I do believe there is use for him, much use indeed!" stepping over to Leader they spoke in hushed tones, too quiet for Steve to hear which he assumed was the point.

The Elder walked away to another hidden door in the room, the other Elders followed after him, leaving Steve alone with Leader and the three guards.

"Well Steven it would seem that your reprogramming has taken a different direction, the Head Elder has requested that your original purpose be brought back to light. You will be offered to Kally Langley, Leader of the Ni'ahua clan, to unite our two clans and become even more powerful" to show how truly despondent Steve was he didn't even flinch when Leader ran a snaky hand down his chin.

Giving instructions to his men Steve was soon being taken away, only this time he wasn't brought back to his cell, they went straight past it and up to a metal door that led them into a small room that contained only a metal table, an old shower and a row of lockers.

Steve was taken over to the table and forced to lay down, his arms, midsection and legs were strapped down. He heard them moving around and was startled when a black bag was dropped into his line of vision.

The bag was unzipped and one of the guards instructed the one nearest to him to hold his head down and in place. The guard took a scalpel, a pair of tweezers and a small red velvet bag out and walked over to him. Putting the bag down the guard brought the scalpel to the area just above his right pec. and made a small incision. Steve's body started to tremble from the pain so another guard held his shoulders down, ceasing all movement.

When the incision was deep enough the scalpel was put down and the bag was picked up, the guard carefully took what looked like a small metal thing, that resembled a pill capsule, he carefully twisted the top with his fingers until a little light on the side turned green.

Using the tweezers he pushed the capsule deep into the opening then used the needle and thread that was handed to him by a guard to sew the incision up.

After sewing he walked back over to the bag and retrieved a small medical kit. Taking out a tube of antiseptic he smeared some onto the stitches then placed a piece of gauze over it and kept it down with medical tape.

The door to the room opened again and Leader walked in, in his hands was a clean pair of black hospital scrubs. He set the clothing on the table and took a moment to look Steve over.

"What my men have just put in you is a government tracking unit that we have personally modified to release a deadly amount of cyanide into your body and kill you in two minutes flat if you even attempt to remove it" walking over to the shower Leader turned the water on then walked back over to the table.

"Un-strap him and bring him under the water, he's far too dirty to be presented to Kally yet" doing as they were told the un-strapped him and brought him under the freezing water. The sudden chill of the water made him gasp and incidentally swallow some of the water causing him to choke.

It seemed Leader had come prepared because next thing he knows there is soap in his hair and soap being lathered all over his upper body, his trashed cargos covering his lower section, which he was grateful for, until Leader unzipped them and tugged them, along with his boxers down to his ankles.

He wanted to recoil in disgust as Leader touched his most private area but he was held in place as Leader used his hands to scrub soap all over his body.

Bile rose when he felt the unmistakable feeling of lips against his inner thigh and was thankful when they left and the suds were washed from his body.

"I believe that is as clean as we are going to get you" the guards took him away from the water and Leader turned the water off then followed them back to the table.

A towel was produced and Leader took his time drying him off, paying special attention to his arms and chest. Once he was dry enough he was told to put on the scrubs, when he was dressed he was escorted out of the room and down another hallway.

Coming into view he saw that they were approaching a large brass door and he could hear voices coming from the other side. The door was pushed open and he was forced inside.

The room was enormous, a long mahogany table was the main focus of the room and there were also various desks with computers that had people working on them, they're faces pinched in concentration. Hanging a few feet away from the table was a large screen with a monitor that was attached at the top of the screen.

He was led forward and forced to kneel in front of the screen.

"Now that our guest of honor is here we can begin, turn on the monitor" a monitor was turned on and Kally Langley appeared on the screen, when she saw him a cold smile spread across her face.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise, how are you my darling?" she purred, her eyes admiring his rippling muscles.

Head Elder stood and addressed her, "we offer Steven as a gift to you in hopes that our two clans will unite and become even more powerful"

Kally mulled over his proposition, the room becoming eerily quiet until she spoke, "remove his shirt"

His shirt was forcibly removed and his upper torso was exposed, a sudden chill went deep into his bones at the exposure of skin to cold air.

Her eyes lit up at the revealed muscles and the inked skin, "yes, I will accept your gift and unite our clans but I want to be assured that he will not be able to escape"

Leader stepped forward, "there is no need to worry, we have placed a tracking device under his skin that will allow you to locate him anywhere in the world and in case he does try to escape and you wish to punish him a lethal dose of cyanide can be released and killed him in less than two minutes" he held up a small remote controlled monitor that had a flashing red dot, the dot being Steve.

She was impressed at their work, "excellent, I will grant you entrance to Ni'ahua to deliver him to me personally by noon tomorrow. I look forward to our union" the screen went black and the room was once again silent.

"Take him back to his cell and retrieve him on my say" Leader left the room and a few moments later Steve and the three guards followed.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Entering the small shop Danny could hear the buzzing of the equipment in the backroom along with the conversations. His entrance rang the bell hanging from the door and a well tattooed man emerged from the back room and walked behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?"

Danny stepped up to the counter, "I'm looking to get a tattoo" out of curiosity Danny gave a quick glance to the showing tattoos traveling down his arms and some of them peeking out from his collar.

"How much you willing to pay and where do you want it?"

Without hesitation Danny answered, "no price is too much and I want it over my heart, a Celtic Endless Knot and I'd like it if you could incorporate a dove into the design" he had thought long and hard about this and the meaning of the tattoo was the message he wanted, he would always love Steve, no matter what.

The guy nodded his head and flipped open a sketch book, "I'll draw something up for you, shouldn't take me more than an hour, just leave me your number and I'll call you when it's ready" pushing a pad of paper towards him, Danny picked up a pen and wrote down his information then left the shop, slowly walking over to a coffee shop to get something to drink.

He walked into the shop and up to the counter where he ordered a black coffee with no sugar, creamer or milk. Alcohol was not a good idea for him right now, even though it would help momentarily numb the pain he would have to drink constantly and there was no way that he was going to become an alcoholic.

The barista made his order and placed the insulated styra-foam cup onto the counter, "3.25" getting his wallet out he gave her the money, picked up his drink and walked over to the table in the back of the shop.

So that he could hear it, he took the phone out of his pocket and put it on the table. Telling Kono that his phone would be off wasn't completely true, he only planned to have it turned off while he was at the cemetery but now he didn't care if anyone called him or tracked him, he was simply getting a cup of coffee while waiting for the tattoo artist to call him.

His decision to get a tattoo wasn't decided on a whim; he had always been fascinated and awed by the many tattoos he had seen, especially Steve's. The first time he saw Steve's tattoos he could barely control himself from reaching out and running his fingers across the patterns; but when he could finally touch, kiss and mark Steve he was proud to say that he took full advantage in the brief time they were given.

The Celtic Endless Knot and dove came to him when he was working a case back in Jersey. The 23 year old daughter of a palm reader, Jessica Smith, had been found murdered in her tiny one-bedroom apartment. No evidence of who had committed the crime had been found and the suspect list was too far and wide to figure out a pattern.

Having only been a detective for a little over three weeks when the case had landed on his desk he was still eager to impress. No one wanted to take it because of the overwhelming pool of suspects and as sick as it was, no one cared. To them she was just a junkie who lived in shitty conditions and got what was coming to her. Danny didn't think that way, she was someone's daughter, a human being who deserved the same treatment as everyone else, she didn't deserve to die that way, no one did. She may have had a drug problem but that doesn't give people, especially law enforcement, the right to treat her like trash.

He had gone to the mother's shop to ask her some questions about her daughter. When he entered the shop a chime sung his entrance alerting the shopkeeper to his presence. The beaded curtain parted and a woman in her mid-fifties appeared wearing a floral dress with a brown belt and shoes, her hair was up in a bun and she looked like she had not slept in a couple of days.

"Ms. Smith, I'm Detective Danny Williams with the Newark PD. I was hoping that I could ask you some questions about your daughter?"

She looked at him for a second, "yes, of course, we can talk in my reading room" she walked back through the curtain and Danny followed.

The room wasn't what he was expecting, there were no charms hanging on the walls or ceiling, no moon patterned tablecloth with a crystal ball or a flashing neon palm hanging on the wall; instead there was a simple round wooden table with two wooden chairs, a bookcase with a large collection of books, Tarot cards were placed in front of the reader's chair and a dying light hung above the table.

Sitting down Danny got his notepad out and a pen, "I know you've all ready gone through all these questions but since I'm taking over the case I'd like to go through them again to the best of your ability?"

She nodded and wiped a tear from her eye, "I understand, I just want whoever did this caught before he does this to another family"

Flipping the pad open he poised the pen over the line "when was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"Last Monday around noon, we went to lunch together at Antonio's Pizzeria, it was her favorite" her voice cracked and more tears fell. Danny took out the travel size package of tissues and handed them to her; he made sure to have some on him whenever he went to these kinds of calls.

"Thank you" she opened the package and took out a tissue to wipe her eyes with.

"I know this is difficult, I can only imagine how you must be feeling but anything you can give me could help me in catching whoever did this" he wanted to promise her that he would catch the murderer but in a case like this that possibility wasn't very high, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Crushing the tissue in her hand she continued, "after lunch we came back here, I sometimes had her working the cash register whenever my usual cashier was sick, we had a few customers come in for a reading but there was one man who didn't feel right to me. He kept looking at Jessica in this uncomfortable way"

"Did Jessica know this man?"

"I can't be too sure, all I can tell you is that she didn't like the attention, she was uncomfortable, almost scared so maybe she did know him, owe him money or something, I just can't be sure. While I was doing the reading he didn't seem too interested, he kept looking behind him, looking at her. When the session was over he paid in cash then left"

Danny wrote the information down then looked back up, "can you describe this man?"

She nodded, "I can do better than that, a few months ago my shop was robbed, all the cash from the register stolen and window was broken, they never caught who did it so I put in security cameras. The monitors are this way" standing up she walked back through the curtain and to the door behind the cash register.

Following her they entered into a small, cramped room that had three televisions hooked up to the security cameras that showed the outside of the shop, the main room of the shop and the reading room.

"The tape for that day should be right...here!" picking up a tape labeled July 3rd 2003. She put the tape in the VCR and hit play.

She fast forwarded until she stopped it when a man entered the shop, "this is him" they watched as the man looked at Jessica then entered the reading room, the tape switched to the feed inside the reading room and they watched as the man continued to give glances back at Jessica who was clearly uncomfortable with the attention.

"Did the man give you a name?"

"No, I did ask but he told me that he would rather remain nameless, his excuse was that he didn't want anyone finding out that he had come here for a reading. I knew something was wrong but I didn't push him, do you think he did this? Do you think he killed my baby?" her voice cracked again and she got out another tissue, wiping her eyes.

Danny paused the tape when he got a good view of the man's face, "I'm going to need to take this tape for evidence, try to get a name to the face" she nodded and ejected the tape, handing it to him.

She walked him out of the room and just as he was getting ready to leave she stopped him, "thank you Detective, you're the only person who has shown true compassion for this case, I know a lot of other officers think this case if a lost cause, but not you, I thank you with all my heart"

He hadn't even solved the case yet and he was already receiving thanks, "you don't need to thank me, I'm just doing what all those other officers should have been doing. I'll be sure to keep in touch with any updates, and if you think of anything else please feel free to call me" he handed her his card with his name and number on it. She took it and gave him a watery smile.

"Good luck Detective"

After analyzing the tape he found out that the name of the man was Ethan Parkinson, a local drug dealer who had been in and out of prison since he was eighteen and a known accomplice of his was Jessica Smith.

It took two weeks to track Ethan down and when he did, after three hours in the interrogation room, he confessed to killing Jessica because he found out that she was going to sell him out to the cops in narcotics.

Ethan was looking to serve 20-25 years in prison with a chance of parole in 10 years, due to a plea bargain he was able to have his own cell in protective custody and placed in minimum security level.

After telling Ms. Smith the news she gave him a tearful hug and various praises and thanks, pulling back she didn't even bother trying to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you so much Danny, maybe now I can finally have some peace. There has to be a way I can thank you?"

He shook his head, "there's no need to-"

"please, at least let me give you a reading, on the house"

Danny didn't really believe in the supernatural but being nice he agreed and followed her into the backroom.

The two cards she pulled that Danny can remember best is the Celtic knot and the dove. She told them that together the cards mean that he will be forever united in love with a person he has yet to meat.

It took 9 years but her reading had finally come true.

His phone went off and it was the tattoo parlor, his tattoo design was ready.

Having hardly touched his coffee he picked up the now cold beverage and threw it away on his way out.

Entering the shop once again he met the same man waiting for him behind the counter, walking up to him he looked down at the design on the table.

The only word Danny could find to describe the design was beautiful, the Celtic knot was around the size of a small paperback book and the dove was designed to look like it was flying around the knot.

"Is this close to what you were picturing?"

"Yeah, it's perfect" Pleased with the design the shopkeeper gave him some release forms, once those were filled out he led him into the backroom and over to a chair in the back. Danny unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on the arm of the chair, the shopkeeper meanwhile washed his hands and his equipment, then pulling on a pair of gloves. then he began to work on going into the final stages to prep for the tattooing.

After three minutes passed the tattooing process finally began. Picking up the design he laid it down on the area over his heart, "use the mirror over there to make sure it's in the spot you want" Danny got up from the chair and walked over to the full length mirror. The design was perfectly placed above his heart and in no way tilted, it was perfect.

"I like it" walking back over to the chair he sat down and waited for the first of many pricks of the needle that would be digging deep into his skin.

The process finally started and Danny was surprised to find that he enjoyed the bite of the needle entering his skin, and here he thought he would be having a death grip on the arms of the chair.

It took five hours but the time was worth it. The tattoo was everything he wanted and more. The colors of the knot were black and blue, the detailing giving it a 3D look and the dove was too beautiful to describe.

A gauze band-aid was carefully placed over the tattoo and he was handed a piece of paper that told him how to take care of his new tattoo.

"That comes up to $450" Danny dug his wallet out and got his check book out, he had made sure to check that they accepted checks. The money he was using he had been saving up for a while, he was originally going to use the money to pay for a new engine for his car but luckily Chin had a cousin that was willing to do the job for only half of what it would have cost if he had gone to another mechanic.

Exiting the shop his phone suddenly went off , it was Kono, "hey Kono"

There was a sigh of relief on the other end, "finally! Danny where the hell are you? I've been at HQ for the past several years worrying out of my mind that something had happened to you"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just needed to do a few things. I'm headed back to HQ now, I'll see you in a few" hanging up he pocketed his phone and walked back to his car.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Walking into 5-0 HQ Danny was met with the concerned looks of Kono and Chin, when Kono went to hug him he stepped back, a hurt look came over her.

Chin noticed an orange paper sticking out of his shirt pocket and before Danny could stop him he had pulled the paper out and unfolded it,

"How to care for your tattoo? Whoa Brah, you actually got a tattoo?" Chin had always Danny as the kind of guy who would never ink his body up, but then again a lot of things had changed lately.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, listen are we any closer to getting on Ni'ahua yet?" brushing past them he walked over to the computer table, Chin and Kono followed after him.

"No big deal? Danny a tattoo is permanent and are not cheap, what made you want to get a tattoo?" Kono asked, standing on the end of the table.

"I got it as a way of remembering Steve okay? I'm never going to let myself forget him and a tattoo represents permanency and that's what I intend to do with Steve's memory"

No one asked any further questions, they worked well into the night without much luck before Chin rode his bike back home and Kono drove Danny to his apartment, making sure he was in bed and had properly treated his tattoo before leaving for her own home.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

What felt like hours later Steve was dragged out of his cell and had a black bag forced over his head, he was then escorted somewhere else where he could guess that he was loaded up into a vehicle of sorts.

They drove for about 20 minutes before arriving at their destination, the bag was removed and he saw that he was at the docks, a cargo ship swaying before them.

Pushed forward he was forced to board the ship that sailed off for Ni'ahua as soon as everyone was loaded.

A small security camera had been tracking their movements along with one of the shipping area's employees, he recognized one of them to be the thought to be deceased leader of 5-0.

Getting his phone out he dialed the police and told them to put him through to 5-0.

"My name is Ivan Sanchez, I work down at the Kaliki shipping dock and I believe I just witnessed a very alive Steve McGarrett board a cargo ship headed towards Ni'ahua"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and how the ending seemed sort of rushed, I just wanted to get to the point in this story. I hoped you enjoyed this update and please review, I write on them!**


	12. Reunion with a bitter taste

The phone almost fell from his hand when the man spoke, it wasn't possible...but they never found evidence that Steve had even been in the truck...

Kono had been in the room when the call had been transferred through and the moment Danny's skin had considerably paled she knew something was wrong. Moving to his side she took the phone from his limp hand and brought it to her ear,

"Hello? Who is this?"

All she received was a dial tone, the person had hung up.

Setting the phone down she brought her attention back to the disturbingly quiet man before her.

"Danny? Danny talk to me, tell me what's going on" she laid a hand on his shoulder but he didn't react, she was growing increasingly concerned.

Chin was walking by and Kono called him over, hoping maybe he could help.

Entering the office Chin found a ghostly pale, unresponsive Danny and a distraught Kono.

"What happened?" walking around the desk he turned Danny's chair to face him.

"I don't know, he got a phone call and whatever was said left him like this! I think he may be in shock" she bit her lip and watched her cousin try to get a response out of Danny without success.

Waving his hand in front of his face he was disturbed to see that Danny didn't so much as blink.

"Do you know what was said?"

"No, whoever it was hung up before I could ask"

Looking back at Danny Chin formulated a plan that he hoped would snap Danny out of it. Standing up he hurried out of the room and returned a moment later with a cup of water.

Standing in front of Danny he lifted the cup and splashed the water on his face; this time Danny jumped, quickly wiping the water out of his eyes and firing off curses at Chin.

"Sorry Danny but it was the only way we could get you to come back from wherever it is you were" setting the cup down he took a step back, Kono moving to stand beside Chin on the other side of the desk.

Licking his lips Danny went quiet, for a moment the cousins were afraid that they had lost him again but he spoke,

"Someone thinks they may have seen Steve down at the Kaliki shipping dock boarding a cargo ship headed towards Ni'ahua"

Kono and Chin were stunned, "and this happened today?" Chin couldn't wrap his head around this, could Steve possibly be alive?

Danny nodded, leaning back in his chair and rubbing a painful area on his head.

"You said it was the Kaliki shipping deck?" Kono questioned, wanting all the details.

Danny nodded wordlessly.

Thinking quickly Kono left the room and walked to the computer table where she opened up a link to one of her trusted friends. Chin and Danny walked up next to her.

Toast appeared on the screen and when he saw Kono he smiled, "hey Kono, what can I do for you?"

Chin was slightly surprised that Kono had befriended the hacker but as long as he didn't get her into trouble he was fine with their friendship.

"I need you to hack into the security cameras at the Kaliki shipping deck and send me the footage from today; do you think you can do that?"

Toast smiled, "piece of cake, I take it you don't have the time to simply go down there and get it yourself?"

"No, were sort of on a time crunch, thanks Toast!"

"No probs K, I'll send it to you as soon as I can"

Toast signed out and the waiting game started.

It was only three minutes later when an email from Toast arrived. Opening the mail Kono clicked on the pinned item and brought the files to the overhead screen.

Danny and Chin stepped forward and watched the security feed for today.

A black van pulled up and four people, one with a black bag over his head, filed out of the car. They all watched stunned as the bag was removed and the person was revealed to be Steve.

Freezing the image Kono looked at Danny and Chin who were silent, probably from shock.

"Either someone went through a lot of trouble to look like Steve or-"

"Steve's alive and being held hostage" Danny finished, his eyes never leaving Steve's face.

All three continued to stare at the screen until it Danny broke the silence, "run the other men's faces through the system and see if you can get any names, I'll be in my office making a few calls" walking back into his office he picked up his phone and dialed the first of many numbers.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The ship floated to a stop in front of the harbor and the bridge was lowered so that the people could get off.

Before Steve was able to move a pair of handcuffs were slapped on him and then he was escorted off the ship and into another black van.

No one spoke the whole trip but Steve was fine with that, he had a lot to think about. It was amazing how much things had changed over the last few months, he had gone from being the leader of Five-0 to being the offering to a leeching bitch. He only hoped that Danny and the others were safe and moving on with their lives.

Kally was sure to have plans for him, brutal, painful plans that were the result of anger and hatred for leaving her high and dry. At the time , a part of him felt bad for leaving her without explanation but that had been before he had truly known her. She was of manipulation, she could make she could make a man murder is own family with a few delicate words and she could turn a whole room against you. There was no limit to the things she would do to get what she wanted.

When he had first learned of his impending union with Kally he had only been the juvenile age of 16, she was only 14 at the time, but when the right time came the two would join hands in holy matrimony, uniting the two clans at last.

To say he was thrilled about the arrangement would be a total and utter lie, he was confused, angry and saddened that he had been singled out for this task. He didn't even know this girl and he was expected to marry her to untie two clans that hadn't had any contact with each other for well over 300 years?

The van stopped and the back door was opened. He was pulled out of the van and forced to walk forward to another waiting van. Forced to his knees he watched the back door to the van open and Kally step out, two other woman behind her.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Steve and she stepped towards him, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Ms. Langley, our gift to you" Steve looked up at her and didn't hide the disdain he held for her.

Walking closer she bent over and felt the muscles in her arms twitch beneath her touch. Her possessive touch extended to his neck and face, he bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something that would get him beaten.

"Get the collar" one of the woman returned to the car and went to the trunk to retrieve the requested item then returned. The collar resembled that of a dog collar with metal studs on the side, black leathery material and a metal loop in the front for the leash that was handed to Kally. Putting the collar on him the women stepped back to their places, Kally knelt down and attached the leash.

"We are going to have such wonderful times my pet!" tugging on the leash Steve was pulled to his feet and led to the van, the two women stayed behind and accepted the GPS controller then followed Kally and Steve into the van.

He was forced to sit beside Kally who treated like a dog, petting his hair and yanking on his leash when she deemed that he was misbehaving by ignoring her. The two servants were quiet the entire ride but Kally was talking up a storm.

"First, you and myself are going to my room and I'll change into something then you will escort me to the welcoming ball and we will dance the night away" a childlike giggle reverberated from her.

Steve kept a passive look, he took no pleasure in being treated like an obedient dog but he would not show defeat; he will take her to her precious ball, leash and all, and he would ballroom dance until her legs gave out.

Coming to their destination the van pulled to a stop, the door was opened and Steve was escorted out and found himself in front of the gates to the Ni'ahua compound.

"Welcome home" the gates were opened and he was dragged behind them into the compound, the gates groaning closed behind them.

The inside of the compound was just as, if not more depressing, than the one back in Oahu. The grass was a sickly green, smoke from various fires and machines polluted the air and the people he saw were dressed in rags with dirt and grime smeared on their faces, dirt caked to their feet and in-between toes. Small homes were made from clay, dirt and hay; some where big enough for 6 family members and others were small enough to house one occupant.

Her clan's village looked like a step back to the medieval times, when he was walking too slow Kally yanked on the leash, choking him and causing him to stumble forward, almost making his face plant into the mud.

They walked through the village and people stopped and looked at the leashed, male stranger being pulled by their benevolent leader. Everyone hated her and everything she stood for but no one was brave enough to stand up to her, the last clan member to even breath on her wrong had had their head cut off and hung by the legs in the middle of the village as a warning to anyone who dared try to cross her; that had been 10 years ago and since then everyone was playing the part of the cowardly village.

On the other side of the village stood a large building structure that was built into the mountain side and a 20 mile gate was built around it to keep intruders out. Kally stopped in front of the gate and turned, facing the group of clan members that had followed them.

"My loyal clan members I have joyous news, our clan with finally unite with the Oahu clan through the union of myself and Steven Jack McGarrett of the Oahu clan!"

As was expected of them the crowd cheered, but the bravado was false; in their minds the union would only add to their misery, they were forever destined to be enslaved.

Ending her speech Kally tugged on his leash and he trailed behind her as the gate was opened and effectively closed behind them.

His life as an accessory had now begun.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny had been on the phone for a good two hours before he was finally granted entrance to the Ni'ahua Island, on strict orders that they were only permitted to track down their friend, take him and leave; no arrests were to be made.

The three were now standing in the command center, going over last minute details for the search and rescue mission. Since HPD couldn't accompany them and the law enforcement in Ni'hua were going to be on the sidelines they would have to be extra cautious while navigating the foreign area.

"We won't have any police backup so we need to be quick and purposeful in our movements. The Governor of Ni'hua has only given us 24 hrs. to locate Steve, rescue him and get off the island and back to Oahu, we can't afford any screwups" Danny checked his ammuntion and made sure that he had extra in his vest pocket.

Kono and Chin agreed and double checked their own equipment.

When everyone was ready they left HQ, got in their vehicles and drove to the Kaliki shipping dock.

A shipping cargo was waiting for them when they arrived. Getting out of their cars Danny led the group to the awaiting captain of the ship and shook his hand.

"I'm Detective Williams and this is officer Kalakaua and officer Kelly from Five-0, thank you for doing this"

"No problem, now you said you wanted me to drop you off and wait for you to return to the dock?'

Danny nodded his head in confirmation.

"Okay then, boats this way" following the captain they walked to the boat and boarded then the ship sailed off.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve walked beside Kally as they made their rounds around the ballroom, welcoming guests and Kally showing him off. The collar and leash were still on along with his black scrubs and bare feet, his bare upper body was quite appealing to all the women in the room.

The ballroom had been lavishly decked out in gold and red banners and ribbons, a huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling casting rainbows on the ceiling and upper walls. There was also a long buffet table set up against the wall with enough food to feed an entire third world country and painted on the middle of the dance floor was the clan's emblem, a scorpion that was painted gold and had red eyes.

Men in the Ni'hua clan were rarely seen, they were there but kept in a separate area because Kally saw men as lesser beings. An unusual ability that the men in all clans possessed the ability to bear and impregnate other men in and outside the clan, they of course could impregnate women, which Kally preferred, but she only ever let the men roam whenever she wanted to expand the population and for events such as this.

The women were all dressed in eloquent gowns and the man on their arms were also dressed in impeccable suits.

A slow song came on and Steve found himself being pulled onto the dance floor and Kally's arms around his neck, giving in he awkwardly placed his hands on her hips and started to sway.

"After the ball I'm taking you back to my room and we'll have some fun" she rested her hand on his chest and Steve bit his tongue, this was torture at its cruelest, not even his seal training could have prepared him for this.

When the song ended Steve tried to pull away but Kally wouldn't let him, tightening her hold and lifting her head, she leaned up and kissed. Steve was shocked by this action and was appalled when he felt her slimy hands move down to grope his ass.

Guests cheered for them and some yelled congratulations. Kally pulled back and Steve backed away from her, mentally wiping his mind of the unwanted assault on his lips.

"My good people, drink eat and dance for we have celebratory reason! Steve and I shall retire to my room, goodnight and enjoy yourselves!" the people once again cheered and Kally took his hand and led him through the crowd and up the grand staircase. Servants passed them in the hallway and bowed gracefully to their leader, being sure not to make eye contact.

Reaching her room she opened the door and shoved him inside, quickly walking in herself and shutting and locking the door. Turning to face him a predatory glint lit up her eyes and her face was morphed into a wicked demon's; hunger for flesh, his flesh, and lust for his body clouded her thoughts as she stalked towards him.

Backing away the back of his legs made contact with the bed and soon she was upon him. Pushing him, he fell onto the bed and she straddled him, taking his hands she pinned them above his head, inhaling his scent and purring in delight.

"How long I have dreamt of having you like this, completely under my control" she laid a trail of kisses up his neck while rubbing her hands up and down his rigid chest.

"Enjoy it while you can, the only reason you have me now is because there is a chip in me that can kill me but I swear I will find a way to get it out of me or I will die trying" her kisses stopped and she leaned back, a calculation look on her face.

"I have no doubt that you would but don't you think I won't retaliate, you may be dead but not all of your loved ones would be. I will track all of them down and take great pleasure in killing each and every last one of them, and that's a promise!" she went down and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

They arrived at the island and departed from the ship, the captain docked and yelled down at Danny that he would be here when he got back.

Kally was at the top of their suspect lists, especially since she is suspected of running a cult here, that and the grudge she holds against Steve.

Catherine had managed to send them a layout of the island from a satelite camera, it was highly illegal but Steve was a close friend and she wanted to do everything she could to help them find him, even if that meant risking her career.

"This area here is known to be Kally's base for her cult, it's a good 10 mile walk on foot but luckily I managed to get the Governor here to allow us to use of his vehicles; the car should be parked a mile up the road" putting the map away they started walking.

"What makes you think she has him?" Kono wondered how he was so sure.

"Kally Langley is the only one that has made a threat againstt Steve lately and her cult is stationed here, she also has the means and the opportunity. She's our best shot!"he wanted this whole damn thing done with, he wanted to be able to hold Steve in his arms again and tell him how much he loved him then yell and hit him for getting himself taken and for all the pain he's caused them.

They had been walking for about an hour when they finally made it to the car that was waiting for them. A man dressed in a black suit approached them, "are you Five-0?"

"Yeah, I'm Detective Williams and this is Officer Kamakona and Officer Kelly" they showed him they're badges.

Looking at the badges he nodded his head and handed Danny the keys, he walked over to another waiting vehicle and got into the driver's seat and drove off.

Danny unlocked the doors and everyone got inside, the car was a simple white Toyota and there were seats for four people; Danny was in the driver's seat, Kono in one of the backseats and Chin was riding shotgun.

Chin was navigator and so far they were 6 miles out, the sky was beginning to darken with clouds and rain was starting to fall, not heavily just sprinkles but Danny turned the wipers on as a safety precaution.

"You're going to want to take the next left up here then continue straight for two more miles" Chin laid the map down on his lap and turned his head to look at Danny.

"How are you feeling?" Danny had been on edge ever since they found out hat Steve was alive, he didn't want him doing anything that could get him or someone else hurt or killed.

There was no answer for a moment then he responded, "I didn't know how I feel, the man I thought was dead suddenly turns up alive and all the emotions I thought were finally starting to become bearable return! When we find Steve I'm never going to let him out of my sight again!"

"Don't worry brah, we'll find him" Chin looked back down at the map and examined the next few directions.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Kally was asleep, her limbs acting like an octopus around his legs and torso. Steve was not asleep, how could he after what had just happened?

The door to the room clicked open and an elderly woman entered, carrying a basket of laundry. She hobbled over to the dresser and set the basket down, pulling open the top drawer she bent down and began putting the folded laundry away.

Steve watched as she finished that chore then hobbled around the room, picking up the discarded clothing on the floor. She didn't speak as she worked, too absorbed by the task at hand.

He was tempted to call out to her but he didn't want to risk waking Kally up so he remained silent, watching her quietly creep around the room doing her daily routine.

When she had finished she quietly left and relocked the door, leaving him alone with Kally.

Slowly she began to wake, stretching and sighing as her body and mine woke up.

"(Yawn) I must have fallen asleep" she tightened her arms around him.

Her actions made Steve nauseous.

"As much as I would love to lay here with you for the rest of the day there are matters that I have to attend to, but we'll continue this later" rising from the bed she wrapped a sheet around her naked torso (thankfully she had only gone as far as rubbing herself against him. Mercifully his pants had remained on).

He looked away as she dropped the sheet to clothe herself, he had already seen too much.

Now fully dressed she walked back to the bed and leaned down to kiss him, his lips did not move, they remained stiff and lifeless.

Pulling back she grabbed his leash and pulled him up. As a consequence of her laying on his legs for so long they had lost all the feeling so when his feet made contact with the floor he collapsed, this of course angered her.

Violently yanking him up from the floor he gracelessly fell once again, "get up Steven! I will not tolerate your games" she tried to pull him again but his dead weight was too much. Sighing in aggravation she sank onto the couch and glared at him,

"Fine, I can wait!"

It was a few minutes before the feeling returned to his legs, without her assistance he pulled himself up and dusted himself off. Kally rose from the bed and picked up the end of the leash," come my pet, we have much to do today" dragging him along they left the room and headed for the first meeting of the day.

She informed him that the first meeting was to be held in town at the only nice restaurant in town, the Blue Scallop, she had told him going off the compound was a privilege and if he disobeyed him the privilege would be revoked and he would be severely punished.

Walking out of the mountain structure a familiar black van was walking out of the mountain structure a familiar black van was waiting for them , the driver opened the back door for them and as they were climbing inside a servant came running out of the building hollering at them to wait.

The servant came to a stop, panting and gasping for breath, "Leader outsiders have breached the area and are approaching our location. What are you orders?"

Kally thought on it a moment then came to a decision, "Darren, bring the car to the entrance , I want to meet them" getting inside the car Steve was forced to get in as well.

Darren got behind the wheel and drove towards the entrance to the compound.

Steve watched as Kally picked up a gun from a compartment beside her and checked the number of bullets.

"What are you going to do?" although he had a pretty good idea.

She didn't answer, merely continued to inspect the firearm in her hand.

He could tell that bullets were going to fly.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Their vehicle approached the closed gate and came to a stop. Danny turned the car off and leaned back in his seat.

"There is no way we can get passed those" Chin commented, his eyes examining the thick metal bars.

Just as they were beginning to lose hop the gates began to open and a vehicle pulled up in front of them. Danny took his weapon out and Chin and Kono followed his example.

"Follow my lead" he waited until the driver got out of the car then him, Kono and Chin followed suit.

With their guns at the ready they watched as he opened the door to the back and Kally Langley stepped out, brandishing a gun.

She looked at them and a sinister look broke out on her face, nodding to the driver he grabbed hold of something and what or rather who he pulled out took Danny's breath away.

There was Steve, looking worse for wear with his only clothing being black scrub pants, his bare feet were caked in dirt and what set Danny's nerves on fire was the leash and collar that was on him.

"Put down your weapon and release Steve McGarrett!" Danny trained his weapon on her while Kono and Chin kept an eye on the driver.

"And why should I do that Detective? He's the only leverage I have, the moment I let him go what' s to stop you from shooting me?" Steve looked at her incredulously, there was no way that she was concerned about them shooting her, it was all an act! She was expected to be concerned about that.

"No one is going to shoot her you, all we want is Steve then you can get in your car and drive away, we won't stop you" though that didn't mean Danny wouldn't dream about it. He wanted her to pay for what she had done to Steve and for keeping Steve away from him.

"And if I refuse?"

Danny didn't hesitate in his answer, "then I'll shoot you and you're driver dead, no one would miss you and my associates would never tell another soul"

While Kally had her attention on Danny Steve decided that now was his chance.

With one swift motion he kicked the driver's feet out from under him and incapacitated him with a well aimed blow to the head.

Having seen the commotion out of the corner of her eye Kally turned to fire her weapon but was stunned when a loud gunshot went off and a fiery pain erupted in her shoulder. Dropping her weapon she clutched her wounded shoulder and glared daggers at Danny. Making a move to attack Steve jumped her and tackled her to the ground.

Kono, Chin and Danny ran forward and assisted Steve. Kono ripped Kally up from the ground while Danny carefully helped Steve up. The adrenaline rush that had been coursing through him burned out and the pain it had been clouding made itself known.

If Danny hadn't of caught him he would have caused himself more injury. Being held in his arms once more felt right, he had missed the safe and loving feeling that these arms invoked.

Danny held onto Steve like he would disappear again if he let go. Bringing his lips to view he crashed his lips onto Steve's and Steve, in response, wrapped his arms around Danny around met him with the same force.

They were reluctant to part but their lungs were protesting at the lack of oxygen. Pulling apart they rested their heads against each other and breathed in the same air.

"I thought you were dead" Danny grasped the back of his neck, his thumb resting over the pulse point to reassure himself that this wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" Steve rubbed his jaw line with the pad of his thumb.

With the knowledge that they had to get moving Danny told Kono to handcuff Kally to the car, while she did this Danny and Chin helped Steve get into the car they had borrowed. Danny remained in the back with Steve, carefully removing the collar and leash; he had to hold back a growl when he saw the chaffed skin that was a consequence of the rough material rubbing against his skin.

"It's good to see you again bossman" Kono craned her head around to look at him,

"It's great to be back, I'm sorry for all the pain you went through" Steve reached out and grasped Danny's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No probs, all that matters is that your back with your ohana" Chin assured him, looking in the back with the rearview mirror.

The drive back was spent with light conversations about what had been going on with their lives, they made sure to keep out the part about Danny's meltdown and Sarai's attack, they didn't want to make him feel even more guilty about what happened, especially when it wasn't his fault, that and he was already hurting.

Arriving at the dock they parked the car and with assistance from Chin and Danny, they all boarded the ship and as soon as they bridge was loaded up the ship sailed off.

They slowly moved Steve up into the captain's cabin and laid him down on the bed. Kono ran into the a-joined bathroom and grabbed the medical kit. Once they had the supplies Chin used his more advanced first aid knowledge and set to work. Thoroughly washing his hands he put on the latex gloves then washed his hands again and patted them dry with a paper towel.

Returning to Steve's side Chin inspected the ravished skin along his neck, eliciting a small hiss of pain from Steve when he accidentally brushed the damaged skin. Apologizing Chin told Danny to keep him in place, Danny did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, grabbing a hold of his hand as an anchor.

Picking up the bottle of anesthetic, he dabbed a small amount onto a cotton ball and gently began to apply the medicne to the injuries around his neck. Normally Steve had a high threshold for pain but his body was so weak that his mental walls couldn't withstand the force of agony that was going through him.

When he finished with that he applied the antibiotic then carefully wrapped a gauze bandage over the areas.

Danny helped Steve up from the bed and led him into the bathroom and over to the cramped shower stall. Due to the area of the injury he wasn't able to take a shower quite yet but with Danny's help he would be able to clean his feet.

Turning on the water Danny waited until it was at a decent temperature then helped Steve lean against him and foot by foot clean the dirt from his feet. When his feet were clean Danny helped him sit down on the closed toilet while Danny dried his feet with a towel.

As Chin had been cleaning Steve's injuries Danny had taken notice of the angry red scars that littered Steve's back, upper neck and one wicked scar that wrapped around his upper arm. His wrists had ligature marks that looked to be days, maybe even weeks old.

He wanted to ask him what happened, where he had been the last few months and if he had sent the text that had crushed his entire being or if it had been sent under duress. But he would store those questions in the back of his mind for a later time.

Now that his feet were dry they went back into the bedroom and Steve sat back down on the bed. Chin inspected his feet and rubbed medicine into the open wounds and placed bandages over them. His back, arm and neck had already healed so there wasn't anything to be done with them so Chin packed up the kit and set it aside.

"How did you find me?" Steve rubbed at his wrists but Danny took his hand, not wanting him to irritate them further.

"A worker at the docks saw you boarding a cargo ship, said it looked to be heading towards Ni'ahua and we used prior knowledge and connected Kally to your disappearance" Chin supplied, pulling a chair up and sitting down.

"Prior knowledge?" Steve did not like the sound of that, how much did they know?

"There were a few incidents that came up during your absence and it was revealed that Kally had a very specific grudge against you, add in a few more incidents and she was at the top of our list" Danny added, watching Steve carefully to gauge his reaction.

"What kind of incidents?" he really, really didn't like the sound of that.

Kono looked about ready to answer but Danny stopped her, "that's not important right now, we'll tell you everything later, right now you just focus on getting better"

Steve was about to implore further but he could feel someone staring at him, turning he saw that it was Chin, "what is it Chin?"

At the sound of his name Chin looked up and met Steve's gaze, "what happened there Steve?" he pointed at the thin but still fresh scar above his right pec.

The happiness that Steve had been feeling at being reunited with his team blew out like a flame, the tracker! He had completely forgotten about it. He was shocked that he was still breathing, surely Kally would have activated the cyanide by now, had she simply forgotten about it or was she planning something?

Everyone became concerned when Steve became unresponsive, it reminded Danny of the look Steve had had in the hospital, "Steve? What's wrong?" Danny touched his cheek and turned his head to face him, making contact with Steve the sound of his voice brought him back and he gave Danny a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing, just kind of spaced out is all" seeing that Danny was still concerned he cupped the back of his neck and brought him into a kiss, not caring that Kono and Chin could see them.

Chin and Kono averted their eyes, giving the two some form of privacy. They were more than fine with this development, in fact they were ecstatic! Especially Kono who had a huge grin on her face.

Pulling apart Danny couldn't help the blissful smile that came over him, or the way his heart beat like a drum solo against his chest.

While the others were happily congratulating them on their relationship Steve was off in another world.

Every possible second was a chance that the cyanide would be activated and kill him. He couldn't tell the team about this, they would flip out and he didn't want to put them through anymore pain, especially Danny, he had been through so much already, Steve didn't want to add on to that already high amount.

So he simply smiled and joined in on the conversation, while on the inside he began counting the beats of his heart.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Kally limped back into the mountain structure and was immediately surrounded by her servants, pushing past them she stormed up the staircase to her bedroom where she found her two loyal bodyguards waiting for her.

When they saw her they came to her aide, helping her to the bed and retrieving the first aid kit.

"What is his location?" she flinched when the guard on her right dug into her wound with a pair of tweezers and retrieved the bullet.

The other guard lifted the control in her hand and relayed the information, "he is headed back to Oahu, what are your orders Leader?"

She was silent as she thought, only slightly flinching when the guard began to stitch up her wound.

"Continue to monitor his movements and report to me every hour on his latest whereabouts. For now we'll give him his freedom, when the time is right we shall go and collect my pet"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, I have been major busy. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up faster. Please review!**


	13. Cashing In

Steve had been admitted into the hospital and was being treated for dehydration, the laceration around his throat and an examination of the scars. They also planned to take some x-rays to make sure there wasn't any other problems.

Danny paced back and forth in the waiting room, waiting for Steve's doctor to give them an update.

"He's going to be fine Danny, Steve isn't going to be taken down that easily" Kono tried to console him but her words were falling on deaf ears.

Chin took the initiative and stood up from his chair, stepping into Danny's path and putting his hands on Danny's shoulders, "why don't you take a seat and try to relax, if something was wrong they would have told us by now. Now c'mon, your making people anxious" Danny wanted to retort that they were in a fucking hospital! Everyone was anxious! But instead he nodded and sat down next to Kono, Chin taking the chair on the other side of him.

"What if he isn't though? What if he's in there dying as we speak?" he knew he was being ridiculous but his emotions were getting the better of him and Steve had been so weak...

Kono placed her hand on his arm and leaned in towards him, "don't think about that, just think about all the things you're going to do with him when he gets out of here" Danny smiled and turned his head,

"Thanks Kono, guess I went a little crazy huh?' they all chuckled and the nervous atmosphere around them dissipated a little.

Ten minutes later Steve's doctor appeared and the trio stood up from their chairs to meet him.

"You came in with Mr. McGarrett right?"

"Yes, he's our boss at 5-0, how is he doc?" the nerves that Danny had been dealing with found a new home in his stomach.

"He's going to be fine, we're treating his lacerations, examined the scars for possible infection which there was none, x-rays were taken and he does have a few fractured ribs but besides that nothing too serious and we have him on an IV drip to treat his dehydration" there was a key piece of information that he had left out, the x-ray had turned up more than just fractured ribs, implanted under the skin above his right pectoral was a pill sized capsule. He had tried to get more information out of Mr. McGarrett but he wouldn't divulge the information and he had requested him not to tell his friends about the capsule. Due to patient confidentiality he had to comply but he had a gut feeling that whatever that capsule was, was not good. Trying to suggest an extraction of the capsule received a strong negative reaction from his patient, Mr. McGarrett adamantly refused and demanded that he keep the information to himself.

A visible sigh of relief escaped Danny and Chin patted him on the back, a relieved smile on his face, Kono was beaming as well and expressed her gratitude to the doctor, Chin and Danny gave their own thanks and asked when they could see Steve.

"You can see him now, all of you in fact, his condition is perfectly stable so I don't see why you can't all see him at the same time" they followed the doctor down the hallway and entered Steve's room.

Steve was resting in his bed, an IV in his hand, gauze bandages wrapped around his throat and bruises were beginning to darken all over his body.

Walking to the bed they all pulled up chairs and sat down, Danny took his hand and gave him a loving smile.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" he rubbed circles into the palm of the hand he was holding.

"A little sore and tired but nothing I can't handle" Steve tried to adjust his pillow but was having some difficulties so Danny temporarily relinquished his hand and stood up to held him.

"Thank you" Steve leaned back into the pillow and smiled when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead, "no problem" Danny sat back down and took Steve's hand back.

There was a conversation that needed to be brought up but no one had the heart to, luckily the subject of their impending talk chose that moment to enter.

"I heard you had been admitted" Danny moved his chair a little to give her some standing room, he offered her his chair but she declined.

Taking in Sarai's appearance Steve's eyes zoned in on the fading bruises that dominated her face and the hand that had a brace around it, "Sarai, what the hell happened to you?" he tried to sit up but his ribs protested and he was forced to lay back.

"Easy Steve, you've got to take it easy" Danny ran his hand through Steve's hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

"I'm fine Steve, just a few injuries, in fact I'm pretty much healed, just a few more weeks and I should be able to take the brace off; so don't worry about me, focus on getting better" she had just returned from a checkup with her doctor and the information she had relayed was the truth, although she did leave out the prescribed physical therapy that she had in an hour for her arm.

"Would you guys mind if Sarai and I talked in private?"

They agreed and slowly trickled out of the room, Danny stayed behind a little longer to tell Steve to call him and to kiss him goodbye then he left as well, closing the door on his way out.

"Kally did this, didn't she?" it was more of a statement than a question, he waited patiently as she took her time answering.

"She came to my cabin a little while after you left, demanding that I tell her where you were but I refused so her and her cronies beat me. But you don't have to worry-"

"I don't have to worry? Sarai you were attacked by a sadistic woman and her brainwashed lackeys! And it's all my fault!"his heart rate was picking up and so was his breathing.

"Calm down Steve, before you give yourself a heart attack!" Sarai sat down in the chair and took his hand.

Slowly his heart and breathing rate went back to normal and finally he calmed down enough to speak, "she'll be coming for me again, so if I were you I would leave Oahu and go anywhere that is far, far away from here!" Steve's tone was deadly serious, conveying to her that he begged her to listen.

Sarai shook her head, "it doesn't matter where I go, she'll always find me, I'm better off here on Oahu, at least that way I'll be close to you"

Steve closed his eyes, "I may not be around to protect you sar" he subconsciously rubbed the scar that covered his potential demise.

"What are you talking about Steve? Where are you going?" he couldn't seriously be considering leaving again? He had only just gotten back. Opening his eyes he looked at her, trying to figure out how she would react to the news.

"Before I tell you, you have to swear to me that you will not tell another living soul" she was shocked by his request, but she could tell by just looking in his eyes how nervous and serious he was.

"I swear"

Exhaling in what was seemingly relief he laid back and began, "while my clan was keeping me captive they implanted a special tracking device in me that can track me anywhere in the entire world"

"So we'll just take it out"

Shaking his head he turned to look at her, "it's not that simple, believe me, if that were possible I have done it myself but the tracker is designed to activate and release cyanide into my body if I make any attempt to remove it or at the press of a button on the tracking monitor that is in the hands of Kally"

She sat there, stunned, the ramifications of this running rampant through her mind.

"There has to be a way to get it out" she insisted, not willing to accept defeat.

"The only way I can think of it if I were already dead, that way the cyanide wouldn't affect me" he said this as if he were actually considering it.

Silence passed over them, contemplating the seriousness of the situation.

"What are you going to do?"

"pray" he replied sarcastically

"I'm serious Steven!"

"So am I! Please Sarai, don't tell anyone. I don't want to cause them any more pain than I already have" looking into his eyes she could see the pain clouding up his eyes.

A knock on the door silenced any further talk, the door opened and Steve's doctor entered, he smiled at the occupants of the room and gently closed the door as he approached the bed.

"How are you feeling Steve?"

"A lot better doc, when can I bust out of this joint?" Steve hated hospitals, he was already itching to escape.

"I want to keep you over night, just for observation and then we'll see if you can be released" the doctor looked over at Sarai and greeted her,

"hello Sarai, how's the wrist today?"

"Much better thank you"

After a few more minutes of small talk the doctor left and they were once again alone.

"Kally's going to be out for your blood, you may not live to repay the Anamakua and if that's the case you'll have to face them in the afterlife" squeezing his hand she made to leave, her last statement bounching around in his head like a ball in a pinball machine.

"Sarai"

She stopped, but did not turn back to look at him.

"Knowing you you're not going to do as I asked and leave the island but I want you to at least promise me that you'll be careful and if need be you'll do whatever it takes to survive"

A verbal response was not used as she nodded her head and left the room, leaving him alone once again.

He was finally home, but yet he still felt so far away.

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Five weeks had passed and Steve was almost fully recovered, all of his bruises were almost completely gone but he was on the mend and Danny was very happy with the recovery rate and Danny's happiness made Steve happy.

Steve was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, finally settling on the Discovery Channel that was showing a special on Sharks. He had been to the doctor today and had been told that he could return to active duty at Five-0 tomorrow, which he was more than thrilled about.

Ever since returning home Steve hadn't been allowed to do a single thing, and when he did try, like helping to wash the dishes, Danny stopped him and told to sit back down and that he would take care of it. He hated being treated like an invalid, he loved Danny, there was no question in that, but Danny's mother hen act was getting a little tiring, luckily all that would hopefully begin to stop tomorrow.

As he was watching a great white shark swim straight towards the screen there was a knock on the door. His ribs were still a little tender so he had to carefully lift himself up from the couch, wincing slightly when he irritated them then, when he was fully upright, walked to the door.

Without a thought as to whom it could be he unlocked and opened the door, revealing a scene from one of his many nightmares; Leader and five guards were standing at his door, wearing plain clothing so as to not draw attention to themselves, although being that they were in a group of six people with military style walking the clothes really did nothing.

"Don't be rude Steven, invite us in! And why you're at it make us some fresh coffee, I haven't had coffee in so long it seems" the sweet smile that was on Leader's face was a mockery, he was very, very displeased with Steve's actions and he was going to punish him to the fullest extent.

He could try to stop them, barricade the door with his body but he was still to weak, and he didn't want to annoy Leader into retaliating by hurting or worse killing his loved ones.

Stepping inside he gestured for them to come inside, but that wasn't good enough for Leader,

"The polite way to invite guests into your home is by saying 'please, come in'" Steve couldn't believe the manners lessons that Leader was giving him, newsflash! He wasn't a child and they both hated each other's guts, no need for niceties, they would all be in forced pleasantries.

He wanted to tell Leader that he could take his lesson and shove it up his ass but that would only lead to punishment, and no matter the fact that he was ready to sacrifice his own life he had to think about Danny, he already thought the was dead once, he wasn't going to make him go through the real thing.

Taking a breath he made eye contact and forced a stiff smile, "please, won't you come in?" his right fist was clenched into a fist, his nails digging into skin.

Smiling Leader and his men entered, the same contempt smile never left his face.

Making himself comfy in the spot that Steve had just vacated while his men stood around him, he spoke once more,

"I must say Steven, you truly surprised me. You escaping was always a possibility, we are talking about you after all, but having the nerve to do so even when you know that you could drop dead from a touch a button. Either your suicidal or just plain stupid"

Closing the door Steve walked over to him, he didn't sit down, instead opting to stand, he wanted to feel like he had some control.

"That's a mighty good question, honestly? I was prepared to live the rest of my days as a plaything for Kally, as long as Danny and the people I cared about were safe I didn't care what happened to me. And another thing, I've been here for about five weeks now and Kally still hasn't made a move and as you can see I'm still alive, care to answer that?"

Leader chuckled and a small laugh escaped him, laughter sounded wrong coming from him, it was too human, which he most certainly made a goal not to be.

"Kally's plans are no business of mine, she may do whatever she pleases, just so long as neither clans are exposed that is, but otherwise she could kill you for all I care and I wouldn't care the slightest. But I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to collect your debt"

All the blood in his body froze, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He had completely forgotten about that, his other debt to the Anamakua still fresh in his mind.

"I take it you have forgotten about our little deal, but not too worry all that matters is that you pay"

Seeing no way out of this, that didn't end in his death or that of his friends he resigned himself to his fate.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sure you remember Johnny, Dana's little brother? Anyway, Johnny was recently arrested for battery and assault of a man in a bar that he had been at, his alcohol level was way over the limit and the man that he assault happened to be an officer at HPD. Unfortunately, there is no way that I can have the charges against him dropped, too many witnesses to deal with and the paperwork would take forever to wipeout, in other words getting Johnny out of prison is not worth the effort"

Steve had a feeling that he knew where this was going.

"Johnny has become too much a liability; now that he's in serving time there is no doubt in my mind that Johnny will get into an altercation and use. He will likely tell them anything they want, for instance exposing all of us, for a reduced sentence and I'm not willing to risk that" he didn't have to say anymore for Steve to have his suspicions confirmed.

"You want me to kill him?"

Leader rose from the couch and walked to him, "his purpose has run its course, I have no further use for him. He's like a batter, all his juice has been used up and its come time to throw him away"

Murder. He wanted him to commit murder. He was an officer of the law! Preventing crime was his job, to commit a crime was an insult to the badge!

"Before you answer, let me ask you this: if I were to give you an ultimatum, say Danny's life, would you be more inclined to do this for me?"

"You go anywhere near him I swear to god!-"

As he was making to stepped forward and rearrange the sick fuck's face he was pulled back and restrained by two of his men.

Laughing Leader got up close and personal with him, "Kill Johnny and your lover is safe, besides, Johnny's scum and if I recall you two weren't exactly BFF's"

He watched the fight slowly leave Steve's body and he slumped down, his body screaming defeat.

Nodding to his men Steve was released and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Kneeling down in front of him Leader pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket.

"Since it is clear that your still weak I want you to inject this into Johnny right before you kill him; the serum will release a highly lethal toxin into his system that will attack all of his nerve endings, it will look like he suffered from a fatal heart attack, sad but it happens" grabbing Steve's hand he placed the syringe into his hand and made him curl his fingers around it.

Steve stared down at his curled hand, slightly opening it to look at the syringe, "why me? Surely you have other people that would gladly do this for you?"

"Yes but you have the highest level of police authority out of them all and I know you won't make any mistakes"

One of the guards walked up behind Leader and whispered something in his ear, Leader nodded and looked back to Steve, "I want this done before the end of the week, if you do not Danny will die and speaking of Danny he is pulling up to the house now. I will be listening in Steve, do not disappoint me"

The sound of a car door closing was heard and Danny's voice followed, from the sounds of it he was talking to Gracie.

Leader made no move to evacuate so when Danny entered the house he was met with Steve's back to him and six unknown men standing in the living room.

Quickly stuffing the syringe into his pants pocket he turned to face Danny, "Danny hey! I wasn't expecting you home so soon" he could practically feel Danny's curiosity bubbling inside him.

Keeping a wary eye on the six men Danny first answered Steve's question followed by his own, "I sent everyone home early, all the paperwork from our last case was finished and no new cases had come in but we're still on call. Who are your friends?'

Danny walked towards the strangers and stopped before the one Steve had been facing.

"You must be Daniel, Steve has told us so much about you, I'm Mark Gallagher and these are my associates, Frank, Ben, Peter, Louis and Ian. Steve and I are old friends, we went to High School together and just a few days ago ran into each other" the lie flowed so easily off his tongue that Steve wanted to check to see if he was reading from a script.

Something wasn't right, Danny could feel it, but he had no evidence to suggest anything other than the story he was given, but Mr. Gallagher's 'associates' continued to fill him with suspicion.

Shaking the offered hand Danny shot a glance over to Steve then looked back to their 'guests' "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gallagher, are you planning on staying long or did I catch you right as you were leaving?" he knew he was being rude but Danny didn't like the vibe he was getting off these guys, especially Mr. Gallagher, he had a very high suspicion that that wasn't his real name.

Choosing not to comment on the rudeness he was being shown Leader replied with, "as a matter a fact we were just leaving, it was nice talking to you again Steve, hopefully we'll be able to catch up again soon, maybe sometime this week?"

Forcing a smile on his face Steve agreed, "yeah, you have my number so give me a call and we'll set something up"

Leader motioned for his men to vacate the house, he stayed behind to say goodbye to Danny then walked over to Steve who was standing by the open door, "Thank you for taking the time to catch up with me, I do hope that we do this again" he offered Steve his hand.

The smile that Steve had was cracking around the edges and his face was beginning to hurt from the strain, "so do I, goodbye Mark" he squeezed his hand a little tighter than was strictly necessary but Leader took the shake in stride, adding some of his own strength.

Departing hands Leader, now going as Mark, left with his men leaving Steve alone with Danny.

Silence descended over the two while they tried to come up with words. Danny could tell by Steve's body language around the men, especially Mark, was uneasy and angry.

"What did I just walk in on Steve? And don't tell me it was just conversation between old friends! You look like a caged animal! Just tell me the truth, please" Danny was now in front of him, imploring him to be truthful with him using his ocean blue eyes.

Steve tired to look away but Danny didn't let him, reaching up he moved Steve's face back, the same imploring look remained on his face.

"Tell me" he repeated, his eyes desperate.

"It's nothing Danny, just let it go" walking away he made his way up the stairs towards the bathroom to take a shower, Danny followed after him, becoming angry with Steve.

Opening the door Steve walked inside and turned the shower on, testing the water he then closed the curtain and started to undress.

"I love you Steve, I really do, but if this relationship is going to be filled with secrets and half truths I don't know if I can do this, just tell me! Whatever it is I won't judge you" as Steve was going to unzip his cargos Danny walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

Steve looked down into his eyes and his heart wanted to climb out of his throat, "please Danny, let it go" his voice almost cracked and his own hands squeezed Danny's back.

"I can't Steve, not if this secret could get you killed"

He wasn't going to let this go, he expected as much but he was hoping for a miracle.

Moving his hands up to Danny's neck Steve gave him a watery smile, hating himself for what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry Danno, I'm so sorry" his eyes glistened with tears and his hands shook.

Becoming concerned Danny raised his own hand and rubbed the back of Steve's neck, trying to soothe him.

"I love you" raising one of his hands a little higher and a dark glow began to emit from his hands. Before Danny could react Steve's hand sunk into Danny's head and soon he was inside his lover's mind.

Looking around he saw that he was standing in New Jersey. No one else was around and the streets were void of cars and trash. He did a full 360 with his body, trying to find the area where Danny kept his memories.

The answer came to him in the form of a loud laugh, a familiar one at that, traveled to his ear from what looked to be a 50's style diner.

Approaching the diner he could hear music coming from inside. Entering the establishment he discovered the familiar floating memories filled the room, but these were most certainly not the genre he was looking for.

Spying a back door he walked past the memories to stand in front of the door, he tried to listen for what was on the other side but the memories in this room were much too loud.

Turning the handle and pushing in a bright light consumed him. When the light faded out he found himself standing in what he presumed was the Newark Police Department, he surmised this based on the emblem on the door nearest him.

Like all memory banks the memories were floating around the room, these memories were reminiscent of the area they were in, suspicion and curiosity.

He found the memory he was looking for in the far back of the room. Before absorbing the memory he took a moment to prepare himself, the drain this was going to take on him but he knew he had to do this.

Reaching out he made contact with the memory and the affect was immediate. The memory attached itself to his arm and began to seep into him; little by little the memory disappeared into him until finally he had absorbed the memory completely.

Now physically drained he almost didn't have the strength to hold on to Danny's memory bank but somehow, whether it be God's will or his own sheer will he didn't know, he managed to hold onto and start the search for the last vital memory.

Walking through the police station he saw many other memories, some even had Rachel and Stan in them, but he chose not to look any further, he had already broken Danny's trust by just being where he was, he didn't want to trample on it as well.

A familiar light, much like the one that had led him here, radiated out from under an exit door, ironic in his mind but he didn't have the heart to smile. Pushing the door open that same light consumed him and when he was no longer blinded he was stunned to find that he was standing in a hospital.

Not bothering to examine the memories that he passed, not wanting to see the past pains that Danny had suffered, he cringed when he heard the unmistakable scream of his lover, and he hated the fact that he could identify Danny's scream.

Hurrying down the hallway he was in such a state that he almost ran into a closed door, stopping in the nick of time he pushed the door open and stepped inside, acknowledging that he was in what looked to be an operating room, it was here that he found the memory that he was undoubtedly more than willing to erase from Danny's memory.

Making no hesitation he touched the memory and the transfer process began. He was doing a very risky thing, the last time he had absorbed two memories in such a short amount of time he had wound up in a hospital bed, hopefully this wouldn't result in the same aftermath.

Once the memory was completely downloaded Steve no longer had the strength to maintain the connection so he was ripped out and smacked back into his own mind.

Both Danny and Steve stumbled back, Danny, confused by the sudden loss of balance and Steve struggling not to collapse; he could feel something trickling down his chin and, lifting his hand and wiping the area he found that it was blood. He was nose bleeding.

Danny saw the blood and he got into action. Grabbing a washcloth from the towel rack he handed towel to Steve to pinch his nose with and helped him sit down on the closed toilet. As Steve leaned forward, to prevent blood from dripping down his throat, Danny grabbed another washcloth, dampened it and brought it back over to Steve to wipe the blood off him.

"Geez babe, you're not even in the field and you still manage to make yourself bleed" finishing wiping the blood off his chin Danny wiped the spots of blood off his chest.

After about 10 minutes had passed Steve removed the washcloth and checked to see if the bleeding had stopped. Deeming that it had in fact stopped he used the cleaner side of the cloth to wipe the remaining blood from his face.

With the blood now gone Steve finally met Danny's gaze. He could see the concern and love in his eyes, no trace of the argument they had had moments before.

Without further thought he surged forward and collided his lips with Danny's, surprising him but not deterring from responding. Dropping the washcloth Danny caressed the side of his face, his other hand grasping at his chest.

Steve began unbuttoning Danny's shirt but Danny stopped him, shallowly getting out "not here, bedroom" jerkily agreeing he stood up and they stumbled out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the bedroom.

Pushing Danny against the wall, the bed only a foot away, Steve finished unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his skin to him. Steve bent down and placed open mouth kisses over Danny's skin, occasionally leaving love bites that made Danny throw his head back in ecstasy.

Having had enough of the foreplay Danny walked them to the bed and pulled Steve down with him, positioning himself so that he was straddling him, grinding his erection down into Steve causing Steve's cock to harden to the point of almost being painful.

Grasping Danny's side Steve twirled them around, changing their positions. Making quick work of Danny's zipper, Steve moved to allow Danny to kick them off then went about removing his own jeans, leaving both in their boxer briefs.

Crawling so that they were in the middle of the bed Steve and Danny spent several more minutes exchanging kisses before their last articles of clothing were discarded and they were under the covers; their make out session escalating into full on sex.

With Danny once again on top Steve took his time admiring the Adonis God above him. Danny's golden hair was ruffled and going in different directions, his eyes were black with lust and his muscular chest was heaving up and down. His eyes stopped when they arrived at the newest addition to Danny's body, his tattoo.

Steve had been shocked the first time he had seen it, he had always thought that Danny would never ink his skin but apparently he was wrong, not that he was complaining because he looked even more beautiful.

Shortly after discovering the tattoo he had asked him the reason behind it, wanting to know the reason for this body altering decision.

_~Flashback~_

_When the question had left his lips he immediately regretted asking when he saw the pain in Danny's eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, forget I asked" he turned to leave the lanai but Danny told him to stop._

_Turning back Steve watched as Danny looked away from the setting sun the luminous glow from the sun lit up the tears that were glistening in his eyes._

_"When we thought you were dead I was barely dealing, I hardly ate or slept, Kono practically had to force feed me and threaten violence if I didn't get some sleep. One day Chin took me up to the summit, to get me to say goodbye to you. It wasn't on that day that I really said goodbye, it was the day that I finally went to the cemetery that I started to heal. That same day I went to a tattoo parlor and it was then that I said goodbye to you and gave myself something that would never let me forget you" by this time tears were pouring down his cheeks and his back was shaking in grief._

_Wrapping Danny up in his arms he shushed him, telling him how much he loved him and how sorry he was that he had caused him so much suffering._

_~End Flashback~_

During his flashback Danny had rummaged through the drawer beside the bed and produced a condom and a tube of lube.

Ripping the condom out of the small packaging Danny worked it onto Steve's fully erect cock then squirting a generous amount of lube onto his hand and slicking Steve up. Without preparing himself, too anxious to feel Steve inside him, Danny sunk down onto Steve.

Taking a moment to adjust he then began to move, Steve's hand resting at his hips, mouth open in an 'O'.

Steve could feel his release coming, having already been pretty hard early on, but he was determined to ride this out for as long as he could.

It was when Danny leaned down and began nibbling at his neck he lost the battle and embarrassingly came early but Danny quickly followed, so his embarrassment was lessened, but only slightly.

Collapsing on top of him Danny rolled to his right, both of them gasping and somehow managing to smile in bliss. When his breathing was a little better under control Danny turned and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, resting his hand over his heart.

"I think we were both just a little bit too excited, and your still a little weak" Danny mumbled, trying to explain their early releases.

Chuckling Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed his hair.

"I love you"

With a watery smile Steve replied, "I love you too"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been having some health issues and finals are coming up so I've had a lot on my plate. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	14. Paying Up

Having fallen asleep Steve awoke an hour later. Danny was still asleep, wrapped around Steve with his head still resting on his shoulder.

Not wanting to wake him Steve carefully unwrapped the limbs that were tangled around then even more carefully and gently moved Danny's head to a pillow. Luckily for him Danny was a deep sleeper, but he thought it best to be safe.

Climbing out of the bed Steve pulled on his underwear, not noticing that the syringe Leader had given him had fallen out of his pocket and was on the floor in plain sight.

Walking out of the room he could faintly hear water running and steam was floating out of the bathroom looking very much like the fog in that horror movie; that's when he remembered that he hadn't turned the shower head off, damn! This was going to cost him a fortune!

Entering the bathroom, having difficulty seeing through the steam, he blindly found his way to the stall, managing to burn his hand from the hotness of the shower knob but he managed.

Opening the window he allowed the steam to filter out, fanning his sweaty face from the intense heat in the room due to the steam. His hand still stung so he went to the sink to run some cold water over it, the steam becoming less thick and easier to see through.

Back in the bedroom Danny awoke, looking to his left to see that his bedmate was gone. Running a hand through his hair he pulled the covers aside and got up, stretching his stiff muscles. Pulling his underwear on Danny walked around the bed, as he turned he what looked to be a medical syringe laying on the floor besides Steve's pants.

Coming closer he confirmed that it was a syringe; kneeling down he picked it up to examine. It was still full and the cap was still on. The first question to enter his mind was what it was doing in the house and lastly what Steve was planning on doing with it.

Grasping the item he left the bedroom and went towards the sound of running water, intending on confronting Steve with his finding.

Steve was still cooling down his hand, the limb almost numb from the freezing water, a sign that he should turn the water off. Doing just that he dried his hands and turned the water off. Doing just that he dried his hands and turned to face Danny, having felt a new presence in the room.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to completely honest with me" Danny gripped the syringe, nervous to find out if his suspicions of Steve possibly taking drugs but he had to know so that if he was he could get him the help he needed.

The serious change in atmosphere made Steve uneasy, whatever Danny was about to ask him he had a feeling it would affect their relationship greatly.

"Okay" Steve consented, his palms starting to sweat. He felt like he was in the interrogation room suspected of murder.

Holding up his hand he uncurled his fingers and displayed the syringe, as if it were an offering.

"I found this on the floor next to your pants, I want you to tell me what's in it and why you have it" he was trying to keep his voice strong and steady but the implications of what this could contain weakened his composure.

Steve's throat dried up like sandpaper and his eyes gave away his guilt. He opened and closed his mouth, the words that he wanted to say getting lodged in his throat, choking him.

"Is it drugs Steven? While you were being held captive did they get you hooked on something? Because if that's the case I want you to know that I love you and I'll get you help" he was rambling now but when Steve was involved his emotions always got the best of him.

Finally finding the courage to speak Steve vehemently shook his head, while lying and saying that it was would be the easiest escape goat he didn't want Danny to believe that he was an addict.

"No Danny, I don't need drugs to make me happy, all I need is you. I wouldn't risk losing you or the job I love for a high" Steve stepped towards him but stopped when they were at arm's length.

"Then what is it Steve? I don't recall the doctor giving you any medication that came in shot form"

This was the moment that he had dreaded, he could come up with an elaborate story and feel guilt's mocking whisper or he could tell Danny the truth and pray that he wouldn't leave him, because that would kill him.

While lying was tempting finally telling Danny would take so much weight off his shoulders. For now he would give him a half truth, with some details deleted or altered for Danny's safety.

"An old acquaintance of mine came by the house today, intending to cash in a favor from a while back. He told me that there was a certain person in the Hawaii Correctional Facility that he wanted to take care of...permanently so he gave me a shot full of poison to kill him with" wow, guess it was more than just a partial truth.

Danny was speechless, that was the last response that he had expected to hear. Finding his voice he spoke, "so let me get this straight, an old 'acquaintance' of yours came by and basically asked you to kill someone as payback for a past favor?, am I getting this right?" this was a rhetorical question but when Steve didn't immediately answer and a guilty look was on his face. Danny flipped his lid.

"Are you fucking insane? You are an officer of the law Steven! You're supposed to put the bad guys away not become one, just by you telling me this you've made me an accomplice-"

"I didn't tell you anything Danny, you came up with that yourself!'

"Doesn't matter, and for one you sure as hell haven't told me otherwise! I should be arresting you for conspiracy to commit murder but my stupid love for you has clouded my better judgments and instead I'm still standing here listening to you" his arms flapped around and his brow was pinched.

Steve tried to grab his arms but Danny resisted and stormed out of the room and back to the bedroom, shower now forgotten Steve went after him, wanting to explain.

Entering the bedroom he found Danny pulling his pants on, "Danny, I know this sounds crazy and stupid but I'm doing this for you, I don't have a choice"

Moving onto his shirt he retorted "so by killing, your protecting me? What guess what Steven, in case you haven't noticed I'm a Detective! I carry a gun and I know how to protect myself; you don't have to play the knight in shining armor"

With his short now buttoned up he quickly slipped into his shoes and brushed pass Steve, "just leave me alone Steve okay? Because I'm afraid that if I stick around much longer I'm going to do something we'll both regret" descending the stairs, Steve hot on his trail he headed for the door, not willing to just let him out.

As Danny was moving to open the door Steve grabbed his hand, freezing Danny and causing him to close his eyes in emotional pain, "please Steve, let me go, we both need a little time on our own, me to contemplate my love life and you to get this crazy idea out of your head!"

His words stung, he didn't want time apart but he also didn't want Danny to think of him as a psychotic nut job, that is why he found himself letting go, allowing Danny walk away from him.

Now alone in his house Steve never felt more alone than he did at this very moment. It would be ridiculous for him to believe that Danny wouldn't have an adverse reaction but he had stupidly hoped that he wouldn't leave him.

Deciding that staying inside mourning his crumbling relationship was a waste of time he trudged upstairs to change into his board shorts and walked out of his private beach.

The feeling of the slight wind kissing his face and the smell of the ocean used to bring him comfort but with his heart having just been torn to pieces it didn't give him the same relief.

Walking off the lanai he padded across the sand and entered the water, going deeper into the water he dived in and swam underwater for a few minutes before resurfacing.

"You fucked up didn't you Steve?" shouted a voice from shore.

Turning his body he saw his sister gesturing for him to come ashore. Sighing he paddled back and accepted the towel that she held out for him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he walked past her and headed back to his house, he didn't have to turn around to know that she was following him.

"Don't give me that bull, I saw Danny walking out of here with lightning practically shooting down around him. What happened?" she leaned against the counter as Steve opened the fridge and got a water bottle out.

Even with the water bottle obtained he didn't shut the door, he braced his hand on the top of the fridge and closed his eyes as the cool air fanned his face.

Growing agitated that he wasn't responding she walked around and pushed him away from the door, slamming it shut with her foot.

"Tell me what the hell happened between you and Danny now or I'll start singing the Macarena" she threatened, she could do this too because he recalled another argument they had and she had made the same threat, needless to say she had proven her point.

Throwing his hands up in surrender he shook her off, "all right, just never mention that song again!"

she crossed her heart and waited for him to tell her.

"We had a fight about a debt that our malevolent Leader came here to collect personally"

At the mention of 'him' her face considerably paled and she lost the attitude that she had had moments ago.

"What did he ask of you Steve?"

He could tell her, he had to tell her, she was one of the few people that would understand his reasons for agreeing to the job.

"Do you remember Johnny? Dana's little brother?" he turned to gauge her reaction, when she saw her nod in the affirmative he continued.

"Johnny got himself thrown in jail for drunken battery and assault, Leader has grown tired of having to deal with him and fears that he may slip up and expose the entire clan so he wants me to kill him"

When all he received was silence he turned to see that his sister looked horror stricken. Shaking herself out of her shock she turned to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a long board, uncapping the cap and taking a long pull from it.

Coming up for air she set the bottle down and took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking,

"And you agreed to this?" she asked in disbelief, wondering if her brother had lost her mind.

"What choice did I have Mary? He threatened to kill Danny! I would do the same for you and everyone else that we care about" he desperately wanted her to understanding his reasoning, he needed to have someone on his side and if not her than who? Sarai was a possibility but he had hoped that his own sister would trust him.

Mary took a step towards him and hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around him, "I know you would do anything to protect the people you love but what happens after you kill him? They're going to do an investigation and when they see that you were the last person to visit him they're going to question you?"

Steve pulled away but kept contact with her, "I'll deal with that when the time comes, and if they do find out the real cause of death and connect it to me then I'll accept my punishment"

Looking up at him she looked deep into his eyes, "I know I can't stop you, I learned as much growing up with you, but just promise me that you'll be careful"

"I promise, but if things go south-"

"Steve-"

"No, Mary listen to me, if things go south I want you to promise me that you'll leave the island, Leader and his men might decide to retaliate for my failure and if I'm in jail I won't be able to help you. Please, your safety is the only one at this point that I have any chance of keeping, I need you to do this for me" wherever her eyes went his followed, not willing to relinquish his hold until she promised him.

"Fine, I'll leave the island but I'm not packing or making any plans until I see your face on the local news" kissing him on the cheek Mary fled the house, her pace not slowing until she was in her car and speeding away.

0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Having taking his shower to get the saltwater off of him he entered his bedroom to change into a fresh pair of clothes. As he walked to the dresser his eyes landed on the syringe that lay atop it.

Pausing, his hand hovered over the syringe, reeling his hand back he used more force than necessary to pull the first drawer open and retriever a pair of boxer briefs, slipping them on under the towel he then dropped the towel and bent down to pull the drawer where his cargoes were.

Once in his cargoes he walked over to his closet and pulled out his navy blue button-up shirt. Slipping the shirt on he was moving to button the shirt up when his cell phone rang.

Walking over to his bed he picked the phone up and saw that it was an unknown number. Quizzically he answered,

"Hello?"

"Plans have changed Steven, I want you to take care of the problem today, and I want it done by sunset. Fail to complete the task and I will go through with the consequence we discussed" before Steve could get another word in the call ended.

Stunned Steve lowered the phone and shoved the device into his pocket.

To say he expected this would be a lie, he should have suspected something like this, Leader just loved to fuck with him!

Seeing the time on his alarm clock he saw that it was nearing 2, before he could talk himself out of it he snatched the syringe off of the dresser, went down the stairs to get his badge and wallet off the kitchen counter then went out of his truck to drive to HCF.

It didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would to reach the facility and soon he found himself in the facility, being frisked by a guard to make sure that he didn't have any objects on him that an inmate could use as a weapon. Before entering the building Steve had slipped the syringe behind his belt, not having enough time to come up with a better hiding place.

He managed to get through security without them finding the syringe and he found himself sitting in the visitor's room.

Hearing the door creak open he looked to watch as Johnny was led over to him with an armed guard, "you got 10 minutes" the guard left, as protocol two armed guards were stationed in the room. Their presence couldn't be helped but it also wouldn't hinder his mission.

"You got yourself locked up again huh Johnny? I'm not surprised, you always were a hothead" Steve smirked when a low growl came from Johnny.

"What the fuck do you want McGarrett?" Johnny glowered, crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to see how prison life was treating you, from that black eye I'd say you're on your way to being someone's bitch" he laughed when Johnny angrily rose from his chair but was forced to sit back down at a warning from a guard.

"Oh don't worry about me, the next guy to fuck with me isn't going to have enough mental capacity to function" his smile was filled with evil intent.

Looking at the clock behind Johnny he saw that he only had five minutes left, it was time he wrapped this lovely reunion up.

Rising Steve walked around the table so that he was standing in front of Johnny, "this has been a wonderful talk but I have to be going" with a glance at the guards Steve secretly pulled the syringe out of his pocket and quickly, before Johnny could comprehend what was happening stab the needle into his neck.

The injection was so quick that Johnny merely passed it off as a mosquito.

"I'm all done here" not giving Johnny a further glance Steve left the room to hand in his visitor's pass, as he walked away he was terrified to find that he felt no remorse for what he had done, it was no secret that he despised Johnny but the memory of killing him would stay with him for the rest of his life.

As he was walking towards his truck he could hear shouting coming from inside the facility and he knew without a doubt that the poison had taken affect. Not wanting to put suspicion on himself he kept the same calm appearance as he climbed into his truck and drove off the facility grounds.

When he was about a mile away from the facility he stopped his truck and got out, he was standing on the side of the road. Digging the now empty syringe out of his pocket he chucked the object into the large forested area below him.

His phone ringing he pulled the phone out of his pocket, taking the call without checking to see who it was.

"Good work Steve, John's body is in autopsy as we speak and my sources tell me that the cause of death will be recorded as a fatal heart attack"

"I'm so happy for you, now that my debt has been paid I want you to swear to me that you will never approach, harm, think or speak of Danny ever again, if you do I will hunt you down and I will kill you"

Leader laughed at his threat but agreed, "I swear, though I think your threat on thinking of him is a little exaggerated"

"Just do as you swore and we'll have no further need to see or communicate with each other" this time Steve was the first to hang up.

Pocketing the phone Steve took a moment to take in the sight below him.

He had killed a man, but this time it wasn't due to self defense or orders from the navy.

Having the sudden desire to numb his rampant thoughts he got back into his truck and headed for the nearest bar.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short and took so long to update but I really wanted to get this chapter up and I lost my muse for a while but it's back and I hope you like this chapter. Please review! **


End file.
